Une perle et deux flammes
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Une alliance entre les deux plus puissant clans de Konoha va se dérouler. Le mariage entre les deux héritiers est alors annoncé. Mais les doutes et les peurs amènent une nouvelle décisions... le mariage des deux cadets. C'est un Sasu/Hina/Ita.
1. Les fiançailles

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voilà ma deuxième fiction avec encore un triangle amoureux. Mais cette fois c'est un combat entre frères ! Enfin on n'en est pas encore là… En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas je travail toujours sur mon autre fic. Mais les idées ne me viennent pas très vite en ce moment, je veux dire pour cette fic là. Pour le Sasu/hina/naru il faudrait que ma flemmardise me lâche un peu mais j'avance.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **REVIEW !!!**

**Légendes : **

« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu'un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa)

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Les fiançailles **_

Dans un village, nommée Konoha, deux clans d'une grande puissance s'affrontaient depuis des générations, apportant malheurs et pleurs à ceux qui étaient concernés par cette haine vieille de plusieurs siècle.

En ce soir, les deux clans plus calme dans leurs affrontements depuis quelques années, étaient rassemblés dans un manoir immense, froid et triste… le manoir Hyuuga.

Ils étaient tous là pour officialiser les fiançailles votés et acceptés par les membres des deux partis. L'héritier Uchiwa épousera l'héritière Hyuuga à sa majorité.

Ils étaient tous dans une pièce où la tension se faisait sentir sous les regards soupçonneux et pleins de mépris des personnes présentent.

Une jeune fille touchant ses six ans de ses petites mains de poupée, arriva. Elle était très mignonne, les cheveux court et noir, encadrant un petit visage d'ange. Ses yeux encore plus blanc que sa peau, se posés timidement sur ses grandes personnes qui lui faisaient tant peur avec leurs regards perçant. Elle alla se réfugier près de son père qui était en pleine conversation avec un homme brun, les yeux tout aussi noirs portant sur son kimono, noir encore, un éventail blanc et rouge. Elle tendit doucement sa main afin d'attraper entre ses petits doigts le tissu du kimono de cérémonie, noir, que son géniteur portait. Vraiment cette salle représentait plus une scène de deuil qu'à une déclaration de fiançailles. Sentant une petite pression sur son kimono, il baissa les yeux sur sa fille qui sourit timidement. Il la regarda tendrement avant de lui poser une main sur la tête et caresser doucement les cheveux soyeux de sa jeune princesse.

« C'est donc elle votre fille ?

« Oui, c'est elle.

« Elle est bien mignonne.

« …

L'Hyuuga ne répondit pas, ne s'attendant pas à cela de la part de son rival. Il continua de regarder sa fille un moment dans ses pensées avant de lui demander d'aller dans le jardin s'amuser afin de ne pas gêner et relança la conversation avec le chef de la famille Uchiwa.

La petite fille partit rapidement vers le jardin comme on le lui avait ordonné plus pour quitter cette ambiance qui lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête que pour faire plaisir à son père. Elle frissonna en pensant aux yeux noir et blanc se lançant des regards meurtriers d'un côté à l'autre du salon.

« Tu as froid ?

Une voix douce et sûre la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un regard effrayé en direction de la personne se tenant dans l'ombre d'un arbre à côté d'elle, adossé nonchalamment contre le tronc. Ils restèrent ainsi attendant, l'un une réponse et l'autre l'identité de cet inconnu.

La forme se releva de l'écorce et s'avança lentement dans la lumière de la porte coulissante.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et mit ses mains devant ses lèvres roses dans une rapide montée de peur en voyant la personne devant elle. Un Uchiwa.

Il devait avoir onze ou douze ans, l'air plus mature que ceux de son âge, les yeux d'un noir profond, les cheveux longs attachés en queue, tout aussi noir et enfin une expression calme et impassible sur le visage un peu féminiser du jeune homme.

« U…Uchiwa-san… que… que me voulez vous ?

« Moi ? Rien… je t'ai demandé si tu avais froid.

« Ah…euh…non. Merci, U… Uchiwa-san.

« Tu peux m'appeler Itachi. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle avec le nom du clan.

La petite fille ne comprit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il la regarda un moment avant de reprendre.

« Et toi ? Tu t'appelles ?

Se rendant compte de son manque de politesse, elle rougit de honte, se pencha rapidement vers l'avant avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga.

Elle resta dans cette posture un moment avant qu'elle ne sente une main lui attraper le menton et le relever. Elle tomba sur les yeux froid du jeune homme et ne put s'empêchait de rougir de gêne avant de détourner les yeux.

« Donc c'est toi…

Elle le regarda, des larmes emplissant à présent ses orbes innocentes. Il lui offrit un petit sourire en coin avant de la relâcher.

« On dirait bien que nous sommes fiancés petite Hinata. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une aussi jeune et petite fiancée mais tu compenses notre différence d'âge par ta petite beauté. Je languis de te voir grandir. (oui, c'est pas trop le genre d'Itachi mais j'avais envie de le lui faire dire)

Il lui sourit, amusé par le regard effrayé de la jeune fille qui parti en courant les larmes aux yeux. Il la regarda disparaître dans les couloirs sombres du manoir avant de retourner dans la salle où les convives étaient toujours en pleine discussion.

Le dîner fut enfin servit et tous prirent place autour de la table sur un coussin qui leurs étaient indiqués.

La petite Hinata ce vit attribuer une place entre son père et un coussin vide. Elle s'assied doucement en lissant bien son kimono comme on le lui avait appris. Elle garda la tête baissée tout le long de cette disposition jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tourna lentement son regard vers l'homme et se retrouva de nouveau absorbé par deux orbes noir. Elle détourna rapidement la tête en reconnaissant le garçon de tout à l'heure. Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre, nerveusement. Le regard sans sentiment posé sur elle ne la faisait se sentir que plus mal et lui fit pencher un peu plus la tête pour cacher son visage au brun.

Celui-ci voyant son manège se pencha un peu pour mieux la fixer. Elle, essayait de se faire la plus petite possible et son père, qui ne remarquait pas trop occupé à répondre au regard de haine qu'on lui adressé, ne l'aidait en aucune mesure.

Finalement Itachi arriva près du cou de l'héritière et renifla son parfum. Une petite odeur sucré, douce et à la fois une mélancolie sans limite. Itachi fut saisit par ce dernier critère et préféra restait ainsi encore quelques secondes pour respirer encore ce parfum enivrant, même si pour cela il devait faire souffrir cette petite poupée de sa présence. Celle-ci tremblait, effrayée de cette proximité avec un garçon qui lui avait fait peur dès la première fois qu'elle avait vu ses yeux posés sur elle.

« Tu sens bon. Désolé de t'avoir effrayé tout à l'heure.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne sentant plus son souffle sur sa peau, elle tourna ses grands yeux vers lui pour le sonder. Il avait tourné son regard toujours froid, vers la salle, n'adressant plus aucun regard à la jeune fille de tout le repas, ce qui la détendit peu à peu.

A la fin du dîner, qui se passa encore dans une tension inimaginable, les deux chefs de clan se levèrent. Le maître des Hyuuga demanda au deux jeunes gens de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Ils se levèrent en silence et suivirent les deux adultes sur une petite estrade.

« Bien. Après ce copieux repas que nous offres si généreusement le chef du clan Hyuuga, nous pouvons enfin officialiser les fiançailles pour lesquels nous sommes tous réunit aujourd'hui.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers le maître des lieux qui hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

« Afin que la paix et le calme règne entre nos deux clans, Uchiwa et Hyuuga, nos héritiers respectifs se marieront à leurs majorités pour fusionner les deux grandes familles dont-ils font partis. Itachi Uchiwa protègera et s'occupera d'Hinata Hyuuga.

Le mot de fin fut pour le chef aux yeux noir qui se posèrent sur les cheveux sombre au reflet bleuté de la petite fille devant lui.

« Et toi, Hinata Hyuuga, tu devras obéissance et fidélité à Itachi Uchiwa. Ainsi soit fait.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Si cette fiction vous as plût, s'il vous plaît dites le moi parce que je galère trop avec cette histoire ! Au début je me disais « Ouai ça serait super et tout et tout » et puis finalement… je n'arrive pas à enclencher le mécanisme mais si ça vous plaît je vais me forcer deux fois plus ! Surtout que j'ai vraiment envie de l'écrire mais ma première fiction me prend pas mal de mon temps. Donc… **REVIEW !**


	2. La décision de mon père

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Je commencerai pas remercier généreusement ma petite bêtalectrice missvietlove ! Merci pour ton aide !

Je sais vous êtes tous très en colère contre moi… GOMEN ! Mais je vous avez prévenu dans mon premier chapitre. En plus, j'ai dû changer d'opérateur Internet… quelle période horrible !!! Plus de connexion ! Le calvaire… Bref, pour me faire pardonner je poste deux chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Bon dans cette fic, vous avez dû le remarquer, les personnages sont occ, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop. AH ! **Et une chose importante **! Je choisis presque dans tous les chapitres la couleur et les motifs sur les kimonos d'Hinata en fonction d'un événement qui va se produire. Donc si vous voulez jouer aux devinettes…

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Les réponses aux anonymes, c'est en bas.

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu__'__un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa) _

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La décision de mon père**_

Non…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Alors c'était vrai ?! Il ne lui avait pas mentit ! Elle allait passer le restant de ses jours auprès de ce garçon ?! Non ! Elle ne le voulait pas !

« NOOOON !!!

Une jeune fille se réveilla en sueur dans un lit aux draps éparpillés aux quatre coins du matelas.

« Ce n'était… qu'un cauchemar…

La petite brune eut un soupir et se leva lentement, frissonnante dans la fraîcheur de sa chambre. Elle se prépara comme tous les matins dans un automatisme journalier.

Elle mit un kimono rouge, son préféré d'ailleurs. Elle adorait cette couleur juste après le violet, couleur qui s'alliait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Mais ce kimono avait un rouge si pur et doux qu'il avait séduit la petite fille dès la première seconde. L'héritière se regarda rapidement dans le miroir pour éviter quelques remarques désagréables et quitta son refuge. Les petits pas glissèrent silencieusement à travers tout le manoir pour arriver devant la grande porte d'entrée.

Hinata respira et poussa de ses petites mains la lourde masse qui bougea de quelques centimètres avant que la brune ne s'essouffle dans son effort démesuré. Elle serra ses tendres poings et se tortilla tant bien que mal pour passer à travers la petite ouverture. Quand ce fut fait, Hinata se sentit fière d'elle et partit en sautant joyeusement vers un endroit paisible qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et connu d'elle seule.

Le kimono rouge s'enfonça dans une forêt dense et atteint rapidement une cascade isolée.

L'endroit encore à peine éclairé, offrait un merveilleux spectacle aux yeux naïfs de la Hyuuga. Les gouttes pétillantes sous la lumière comme de petits diamants tombant gracieusement dans le bassin, les fougères accrochés courageusement sur les rochers étaient encore recouvertes de rosée matinale, la vapeur d'eau provoqué par la descente rapide de la rivière sur les rochers, caressait gentiment la petite fille émerveillée, rafraîchissant son visage rouge dû à l'effort de sa course. Un rayon de soleil frappait seul, le haut de la cascade, laissant apparaître mille couleurs, du jaune, du bleu, du rouge…

Hinata sourit et s'assied sur une pierre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques années.

Les heures passèrent sans que la brune ne bouge d'un pouce. Les yeux fermés on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait mais… qui donc est déjà arrivé à dormir assis droit comme un i sur une petite pierre assez grande pour ne poser qu'un peu de son fessier ? Personne. Hinata était tout simplement en train de rêvasser. Ici elle créait toutes sortes d'histoires dont elle était l'héroïne et où tout le monde la considérait avec respect. Petite fille aux yeux blancs… les problèmes ne tarderont pas si tu t'attardes.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et voyant que le soleil allait bientôt atteindre son zénith, la Hyuuga paniqua en pensant à la fureur de son père. Elle se releva et secoua rapidement son kimono pour le nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle ne pensait pas voir ça ou plutôt _Lui_.

« U… U… U…. Uch… Uchi…

« Bonjour Hinata.

La personne tant redoutée et cauchemardée la nuit dernière était là, devant elle. Toujours cet air froid et impénétrable dessiné sur le visage. Comment faisait-il pour cacher ses sentiments comme ça, alors qu'elle, ne cessait de rougir pour tout et pour rien ? Comment ?

« Bon… bonjour… Uchiwa-san.

« Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne m'appeler que par mon prénom.

Devant les yeux noirs et les sourcils froncés, Hinata ne put que trembler et se courba pour le saluer.

« Go… Gomen… Itachi-san…

« C'est mieux.

« Au… au revoir Itachi-san.

La petite effrayée se releva et s'avança vers Itachi pour pouvoir reprendre le chemin qu'elle avait pris en venant. Elle prit bien garde de laisser une distance convenable, soit un bon mètre, entre elle et le brun afin de ne surtout pas le toucher mais une voix ennuyée l'arrêta.

« Où comptes-tu aller ?

« Ch.. Chez moi… je rentre.

« Non.

« Qu… Quoi ?

« Ton père a découvert que tu étais partit ce matin. Il pensait que tu avais fugué à cause de notre mariage. Il m'a chargé de te retrouver et quand cela aura été fait, de te garder quelques temps avec moi au clan Uchiwa.

« …

La pauvre Hinata était complètement pétrifiée par la nouvelle et ne voulait pas y croire.

« Tu… tu mens…

« C'est mon genre ?

Les deux petites perles se troublaient peu à peu et des larmes finirent par couler.

« Je… je… je ne veux pas !

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

La petite fille dirigea son regard vers celui de son aîné qui semblait plonger dans une grande réflexion. Elle remarqua de petites teintes rouges dans ses prunelles et ne put s'empêcher de les observer, ébahit. Souhaitant les voir un peu mieux, elle fit quelque chose de complètement démesuré pour son cœur…

« Itachi-san…

Le cœur battant, elle tendit ses doigts pour attraper un bout de tissu de l'équipement du ninja. Tirant un peu dessus, elle surprit Itachi qui se tourna brusquement vers elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité profonde de son âme, fut deux petites lueurs rouges tournoyantes.

Un rouge puissant… effrayant… vif… mais étrangement doux.

Les paupières s'ouvrirent doucement sur deux yeux magnifiquement blancs encore endormis et troublés.

Hinata se réveilla doucement dans un futon inconnu. Tournant doucement la tête à droite et à gauche elle ne reconnaissait ni sa chambre ni le manoir Hyuuga. Elle s'assied et remit ses idées en place petit à petit. La mémoire lui revint enfin, se rappelant des paroles d'Itachi la petite fille se leva brusquement tournant sur elle-même. Elle était dans une chambre très peu meublée, juste une petite armoire au fond, la lumière ne filtrait que part un léger interstice entre la porte coulissante et le mur en face d'elle. L'héritière s'avança prudemment sur la pointe des pieds. Son cœur battant dans sa poitrine d'enfant, elle tremblait comme une feuille quand elle tira un peu plus la porte lui offrant une vision réduite de l'extérieur.

Un couloir, d'autres pièces fermées, une lumière claire et chaleureuse offrant au bois de la bâtisse un petit air de château doré. La brune ouvrit un peu plus et passa son visage dehors.

« Droite… gauche… personne… aucun bruit…

Après cet état des lieux alentours, elle partit explorer ce qui devait être la maison du chef Uchiwa, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Dans son avancée, elle ne vit personne, ni entendit d'autres bruits que des oiseaux chantant.

Hinata réussit enfin à trouver la sortit pour tomber sur un jardin magnifique. Il y avait là toutes sortes de fleurs et de plantes, qui formaient un superbe mélange de couleurs. L'innocente s'imaginait déjà être une petite fée dans ce monde féerique de couleurs et de senteurs s'étalant sur plusieurs mètres.

« Que fais tu là ?

Hinata surprise dans sa contemplation, rougit et se retourna brusquement. Son pied au bord de la terrasse ne trouvant d'endroit ou se poser entraîna dans sa chute le petit corps de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout moment au choc, mais rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fut plongée dans deux orbes noirs au regard froid.

Penché sur elle, Itachi Uchiwa venait de la rattraper de justesse, une main sur les hanches de la demoiselle et une autre serrant fortement les deux petites mains agrippées à sa tunique. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine s'observèrent longuement plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le blanc et le noir se confrontant silencieusement chacun à sa façon. Itachi, égal à lui-même, restait froid et impénétrable dans sa contemplation des deux perles effrayées qui tremblaient dans cette proximité sérieusement éprouvante pour le visage de la petite fille qui en était déjà à son troisième dégradé de rouge.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent un peu plus tandis qu'elle commençait à baisser lentement le regard vers le sol. Un parcours des plus dangereux, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait l'Uchiwa si elle coupait la liaison de leurs deux regards et surtout comment faire pour atteindre le sol sans traverser toutes les parties du corps du jeune homme. (Pas d'idées perverses s'il vous plaît…)

Réfléchissant à la meilleure solution, elle se décida à parler.

« I… Itachi-san… pou… pouvez-vous me… me lâcher… s'il… vous plaît.

Un silence sans nom lui répondit. Hinata tremblait de tout son corps entre les mains de l'héritier Uchiwa qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une brebis entre les pattes d'un loup, attendant pétrifié le moment de sentir ses crocs affamés dans sa chair, comme lors de cette réception au manoir.

« Ita… chi… san…

« C'est bon.

Il se releva et aida sa jeune fiancée à en faire de même.

« Me… merci de… m'avoir rattrapé.

« Que fais tu dehors ?

Cette réplique cinglante alors qu'elle le remerciait blessa profondément la jeune fille.

« Je… je me suis réveillée… et… je… je suis partie… voir… si… il y avait quelqu'un.

« Tu n'aurais pas pus attendre mon retour ?

« C… c'est que je… je ne savais pas où j'étais…

« Était-ce une raison pour sortir ?

Non, mais elle avait été trop curieuse. Baissant son visage les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux gênés et inquiets.

« Tu es au centre de repos du clan Uchiwa. Et regardes moi quand je te parle.

L'Uchiwa prit le petit menton entre ses doigts et souleva le visage de porcelaine vers lui. Deux petites perles blanches accompagnées de deux diamants à leurs extrémités lui firent face. Devant ces yeux prêts à verser des larmes, il était peiné que tant de tristesse puisse être autant visible sur un visage aux abords si naïfs et doux.

« Ne pleure pas. Je n'ai pas dis quelque chose de trop méchant non plus. Enfin… je crois…

Hinata ne put retenir une expression de surprise. Elle sécha rapidement le peu d'eau dans ses yeux et lui offrit un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

« Parce que… tu es… gentil ?

« Mmmm… si tu le dis. Allez viens.

La petite brune courut rejoindre son aîné et attrapa un pan de sa tunique pour rester à sa hauteur. Leurs jambes et leurs rythmes de marche étant diffèrent s'était bien normal et puis… ce n'était qu'un geste qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec son père lors de leurs promenades, un simple réflexe.

Itachi la regarda du coin de l'œil, soupira et continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le domaine Uchiwa, Hinata commença à voir beaucoup plus de monde. Ils étaient si semblables que ça en était troublant pour la jeune fille. Il est vrai que dans sa famille tous avaient les cheveux noirs et les yeux blancs mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir autant de gens d'apparence presque identique dans les rues, bourdonnantes de voix et de rires. Elle se sentait intruse dans cet air emplit de joie et de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à ça. Sa famille préférant largement le silence et la froideur stricte de leurs prestiges.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus au bout de tissu et se colla aux jambes du brun, essayant de se cacher derrière lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ?

Celle-ci releva ses yeux interrogateurs vers lui, étonné qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens… ils se ressemblent beaucoup… ils font beaucoup de bruit…

« Ça te déranges ?

« Je… ma famille est partagée en deux partie… il y a donc peu de monde dans le manoir officiel… même si l'on se ressemble beaucoup aussi… on le voit moins parce que… on est jamais plus d'une dizaine ensemble lors de repas… de famille. Au manoir Hyuuga… ont respecte les règles… on ne parle pas aussi fort… on parle peu… on ne s'amuse pas dans les rues… comme ici.

Elle baissa son regard au sol. Dans ses yeux une ombre passa, troublant le regard clair de la jeune fille.

« Hinata…

« Hmmm ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais Itachi détourna la tête brusquement.

« Non rien.

La brune fronça un sourcil mais ne dit rien et recommença à regarder en face d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après de multiples interpellations de bruns aux yeux noirs se questionnant sur la petite fille, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison qui semblait bien plus grande que les autres.

« Itachi-san, c'est votre maison ?

« Tu recommences à me vouvoyer ?

« Euh… je… je vous ai tutoyé ?

« Oui.

« Désolée ! Je suis désolée !

« C'est bon et puis je préférerais que tu me tutoie. Je n'ai que douze ans tu sais.

« D 'a… d'accord.

« Et enfin, oui c'est chez moi. La maison du chef du clan Uchiwa.

« Ahhhhh…

Les yeux aux sharingans ne la quittèrent pas durant toute l'observation émerveillée de la jeune fille devant cette bâtisse en bois sombre.

« Elle est… jo… jolie.

Hinata lui sourit, tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs.

« Suis-moi.

Elle s'empressa de le succéder dans la demeure. Il n'enleva pas ses chaussures et se dirigea directement vers une pièce dont il fit coulisser la porte.

« Elle s'est réveillée. Puis-je la conduire dans ses appartements ?

« Elle est là ?

« Oui.

« Hinata-san ? Rentre s'il te plaît.

La petite fille déglutit et avança doucement dans le salon où le père du brun était agenouillé devant une table avec un thé fumant encore.

« Je… Bonjour Uchiwa-sama.

Elle se pencha respectueusement pour le saluer.

« C'est bon relève toi. Pour une petite fille de six ans tu es bien polie.

« Je… j'ai été élevée comme ça.

Fugaku Uchiwa lui jeta un regard avant de soupirer et se lever.

« Mikoto tu pourras t'occuper de notre invitée ? Je dois aller vérifier si tout est prêt pour l'accueillir.

« Oui bien sûr !

« Mais… je… je ne veux pas… pas déranger !

« Ton père nous a demandé de te garder. Nous te garderons… jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien se calmer.

A ces mots, la petite brune prit peur et s'écarta brusquement de cet homme si sérieux, des larmes apparurent rapidement dans ses yeux tremblants.

« Allons ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis ainsi tu apprendras à connaître ton fiancé.

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un rapide regard. Hinata rougit fortement tandis qu'Itachi garda son air froid.

« Bien. Itachi vient avec moi pour tout inspecter. Nous déposerons ensuite tes affaires dans ta nouvelle maison, Hinata.

« Euh… bien mer… merci infiniment.

Le chef du clan eut un mince sourire avant de poser sa main sur le haut du crâne de la fillette.

« Votre éducation doit vraiment être stricte chez les Hyuuga.

« …

Hinata ne répondit pas. Tout le monde savait au village que les Hyuuga étaient froid et cherchaient toujours à augmenter leurs prestiges et leurs honneurs. Tout le monde savait que les entraînements qu'ils subissaient dès le plus jeune âge n'étaient pas des plus faciles. Tout le monde savait… mais tout le monde se taisait. C'est ainsi…

« Bon nous y allons. J'espère que tu te plairas chez nous.

« mmmm… merci de votre gentillesse et de votre hospitalité.

« Je t'en prie. Itachi ?

« J'arrive.

L'aîné Uchiwa suivit son père et lorsqu'il passa près de la petite brune déposa, lui aussi, doucement sa main sur le haut de son crâne. Les yeux blancs se levèrent immédiatement pour regarder avec surprise le mince sourire sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa, qui disparut dans la lumière éblouissante de la porte.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

cisou : merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je m'excuse encore mille fois de ma longue absence. J'espère que ça te plaira encore. A plus !

lyla : un grand merci ! tes compliments mon fait chaud au cœur ! Et je me sens encore plus mal de vous avoir laissé en plan avec cette histoire… gomen. Surtout que tu es fan de Itahina ! C'est génial ! J'espère que tu reviendras me lire.

Debby : et voilà mon taux de culpabilité à augmenté… tu voulais vraiment la suite mais j'ai pas était super rapide… vraiment désolé. En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir, merci. Pour le couple je ne vais pas tout dévoiler, ce n'est pas marrant sinon. A plus.

Nana-ni-nanère : tu me tues là… j'adore ta review et… et moi j'ai pas mis la suite ! GOMEN ! Je m'en veux à mort maintenant ! Voilà enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! Merci de tes encouragement, ça me fait vraiment du bien. J'espère que tu seras encore là ! A plus.

Blueangeel : Encore une personne que j'ai laissé poireauter… désolé… j'espère que ça te plaira. Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Même si c'est court ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors encore merci.

Deathgoth : mon cher fidèle… gomen. Je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi ! Et j'espère que ça continuera ! À plus !

Hinata-chan : MERCI ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue mais la voilà enfin cette suite tant attendue ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Oro : Ben… si c'est pas mal, c'est déjà bien ! Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis.


	3. Présentations et découvertes

Voilà le second chapitre enfin le troisième ;) bonne lecture. Et encore merci à ma bêtalectrice !

_**Chapitre 3 : Présentations et découvertes**_

« Hinata ?

« Euh… oui.

« Enchanté ! Je suis la mère d'Itachi. Ça va ?

« Euh… oui merci.

Un magnifique sourire apparut sur le visage de cette douce brune. La première impression que la petite fille eut, à se moment là, était :

_-Impossible qu'elle soit la mère d'un garçon si froid ou alors il ressemble à son père, mais il semblait gentil pourtant… peut-être qu'il jouait un rôle parce que je suis l'héritière Hyuuga… oui sûrement._

« Tu es vraiment mignonne pour une Hyuuga.

La concernée rougit et baissa rapidement la tête pour mieux admirer ses mains se tortiller entre elles. Comment devait-elle prendre ce compliment ?

« Et tu es timide on dirait ! Pourtant les personnes de ce clan sont plutôt inaptes à montrer leurs sentiments….

Cette remarque blessa profondément Hinata. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas une vrai Hyuuga ? Qu'elle ne méritait pas d'appartenir à son clan ? Son père le lui avait dit deux ou trois fois lors des entraînements mais elle avait cru sur le moment, que c'était une manière de la stimuler d'avantage. Alors… peut-être était-il sincère…

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille avant de s'écraser au sol. Voyant cela, Mikoto ne put empêcher son instinct maternel, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre sa poitrine. L'héritière d'abord surprise, ferma les yeux et profita de cette gentillesse familière, qu'elle avait perdue après la naissance de sa petite sœur. Elle laissa encore quelques larmes couler, avant de les sécher fermement, et d'écarter cette chaleureuse femme d'elle.

« Merci, Uchiwa-san.

« De rien. Et tu sais maintenant que tu es officiellement fiancée à mon fils tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'appeler tout de suite mère.

« Je… je vais essayer.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. On aurait pu croire à une réconciliation entre mère et fille si ce n'est cette différence dans les yeux et l'aura que chacune dégageait.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

« Euh… je… je ne veux surtout pas… pas déranger.

« Mais non ! Tiens ?!

Mikoto regarda par-dessus la tête de la petite fille et sourit tendrement. Hinata intriguée se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction et vit le bout du visage d'un petit garçon aux yeux noirs aussi profond que ceux d'Itachi et des cheveux court qui remontaient en piques à l'arrière de la tête.

« Sasuke ! Viens dire bonjour à notre invitée, elle s'appelle…

Mais elle ne put finir les présentations. La petite touffe de cheveux venait de disparaître et des bruits de pas montant un escalier se firent entendre.

« Ah… excuse le Hinata. Il n'aime pas trop voir des gens qu'il ne connaît pas dans la maison.

« Euh…

« C'est Sasuke, mon fils cadet.

« C'est… le… le petit frère d'Itachi-san.

« Oui. Alors que veux-tu comme boisson ?

« Euh… ce que vous voulez ! Je… n'importe.

« Tu n'as pas d'idée ?

« Euh… vous… vous auriez…

« Vas-y, demande moi.

« Du thé… à la menthe ?

« Oui bien sur ! C'est la saison en ce moment. Viens, assied toi là.

« Me… merci beaucoup.

La jeune femme lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de commencer à préparer les tasses. Hinata observa avec respect chaque geste gracieux qu'elle effectuait. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'espionnait, elle se retourna vers la porte par laquelle avait disparut le petit garçon de tout à l'heure mais ne vit rien.

« Tiens, c'est prêt.

Se détournant de sa recherche, elle sourit aimablement à cette grande personne et souffla un peu sur le liquide avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

« C'est délicieux.

« Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Un peu plus loin, dans un appartement se situant à quelques pas de la maison du chef Uchiwa, un père et son fils parlaient tout en inspectant les pièces et déposant des cartons dans la pièce principale.

« Elle est plutôt mignonne… on dirait vraiment une poupée. Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire ton oncle… elle est frêle et de faible constitution, contrairement aux autres membres. Ta mère doit déjà être en train de la cajoler.

« Vous parlez d'Hinata, père ?

« Oui. Ta mère avait peur que te faire épouser une Hyuuga te rendrais malheureux vu leur caractère assez sévère et dur.

« De toute manière, là n'est pas la question. C'est pour la paix entre nos deux clans que nous somme forcés de nous marier.

« C'est vrai… mais au moins tu n'auras pas trop de résistance de la part de cette petite fille. Elle ne pourra pas vraiment te contredire pour les décisions, c'est parfait pour le futur du clan. Elle est vraiment différente des membres de son clan, mais c'est tout aussi bien.

« …

Ils continuèrent à ranger certains meubles et finalement repartirent en direction de la maison principale, la leurs.

Hinata finit doucement son thé tout en rigolant avec sa « belle-mère ». Celle-ci semblait apprécier ce petit bout de chou. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui caresser la tête ou bien de la serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait une expression gênée qui la rendait à croquer.

« Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir être aussi mignonne ! C'est cruel !

La pauvre fillette ne comprenait rien à ses sautes d'humeur et ces embrassades à répétition. Pas que ça la dérangeait, mais c'était étrange de pouvoir sentir autant de chaleur humaine en à peine quelques heures alors que pendant toutes ces années elle n'y avait plus eu droit. Ni avec son père, ni avec sa sœur, ni avec personne d'autres au manoir ou peut-être sa servante… mais rarement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrée deux personnes aux yeux noirs.

« Bienvenue chéri. Alors tout est prêt ?

« Oui. Il ne manque plus que la logeuse et ce sera bon. Hinata, si tu veux bien aller voir ton nouveau chez toi ?

« Bien… bien sûr.

« Itachi va t'accompagner et t'aider à t'installer. C'est d'accord ?

« Bien, Père.

« M… merci ! Merci Uchiwa-sama.

« Je t'en prie, vas-y.

« Hai !

La petite fille se dirigea en trottinant vers l'entrée mais s'arrêta devant lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau un regard posé sur elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et plongea directement dans deux orbes noirs aux reflets rouges.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Ah… euh… non rien Itachi-san. A… Allons-y !

« …

Les deux héritiers quittèrent la maison et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la résidence de la petite fille. Ils y pénétrèrent et Hinata ouvrit grands les yeux sous l'émerveillement.

C'était un appartement des plus simple mais parfaitement illuminé, chaleureux et assez immense pour une seule enfant.

« Ouah…

Ne put s'empêcher de dire la petite Hyuuga. Itachi la regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne fit aucune remarque, observant les traits juvéniles pétillaient de joie. La Hyuuga s'avança d'abord lentement dans la pièce centrale où elle vit les cartons puis… ce fut là où elle ne put plus se retenir. Elle courut jusqu'à la fenêtre l'ouvrit en grand, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur la bouche ouverte en un énorme sourire.

« C'est haut ! Je vois tout le domaine ! C'est une fourmilière !!! Des fourmis noires partout !

Elle éclata de rire et quitta son perchoir pour courir à une salle annexe où elle poussa un nouveau cri d'excitation suivit du bruit de petits saut sur un matelas moelleux.

Itachi soupira et s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte quand il vit passer un éclair rouge et noir devant lui. Un nouveau cri d'admiration se fit entendre suivit par le bruit de l'eau coulante. Un autre flash rouge repartant vers l'entrée où il put mieux voir Hinata qui courait de droite à gauche ouvrant toutes les portes présentes dans le corridor. Enfin la visite finit elle revint vers lui et posa ses petites mains sur les genoux du brun.

« C'est jolie ! Je suis contente ! C'est un endroit merveilleux ! Merci infiniment Itachi-san ! Merci !

Pour finir dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la petite fille plongea son visage dans le ventre de son aîné qui la regarda assez surpris par son attitude. Finalement il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, accoudé sur sa cuisse et posa l'autre paume sur le crâne de la brune.

« Toi, quand quelque chose te plaît tu n'es vraiment plus la même. Tu ne bégaie même plus.

Se rendant compte de son comportement, l'héritière s'écarta violemment de l'Uchiwa, rouge de honte.

« Je… pardon !

Elle se pencha et ferma les yeux sous la peur d'être punit.

« Tu attends quelque chose ?

« Euh… vous… vous ne me… punissez pas ?

« Quoi ?

Le visage inquiet remonta vers un visage interrogateur.

« Pour quelles raisons devrais-je te punir ?

« Et bien… je… je ne devrais pas… montrer mes sentiments ainsi devant… un membre… du clan Uchiwa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu es heureuse. C'est n'importe quoi. Qui t'as dit que l'on ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments aux autres ?

« Euh… c'est… c'est mon père, il dit… que c'est une marque de faiblesse.

Le silence tomba entre les deux fiancés. L'un prenait conscience de certains éléments tandis que l'autre baissait des yeux pleins de tristesse.

« Hinata.

« … oui ?

« Je ne connais pas personnellement les règles de ton clan mais… tu es un être humain. Les humains son constitués de sentiments, c'est justement cela qui les rendent si humains. Moi si j'ai choisis de ne pas montrer mes sentiments, c'est pour une raison. C'est simplement plus facile pour un ninja de travailler avec un visage dur. Mais lorsque quelque chose me rend heureux je peux tout de même sourire surtout hors des missions. Toi aussi tu es humaine, Hinata. Tu as le droit d'exprimer ton opinion sur certaines choses, comme tu as le droit de sourire ou de crier comme tu viens de le faire lorsque tu te sens bien. Alors ne t'en fais pas, ici tu ne seras jamais punis pour ça. Reste naturelle, c'est tout.

Il caressa de nouveau les cheveux soyeux avant de sourire devant le visage époustouflé et rosé de la petite brune.

« Bon… si on rangeait tes affaires maintenant ?

« Euh… oui !

« Alors, par quoi on commence ?

L'Uchiwa s'avança vers le tas de carton et en ouvrit un. Hinata le regardait encore toute chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus le Itachi froid et impénétrable, elle avait devant elle un Itachi chaleureux et d'une grande gentillesse.

Deux larmes glissèrent, vite effacés d'un coup de mains bien placé et la petite fille s'accroupit, elle aussi, devant un carton. Elle hésita un instant avant de murmurer :

« Merci… Itachi-kun.

Celui-ci se stoppa dans son geste et la regarda la bouche un peu ouverte, vite remplacé par un petit sourire en coin.

« De rien Hinata.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la soirée à ranger toutes les affaires de la brune. Quand ce fut fait, ils refermèrent l'appartement et rentrèrent à la maison du chef du clan où les attendait toute la famille avec un délicieux repas aux odeurs savoureuses. Le petit Sasuke caché derrière les jupons de sa mère fut forcé de saluer l'invitée.

« 'soir.

« …

Un peu surprise par le ton sec, elle ne se déclara pas vaincue.

« Bonsoir Sasuke-san.

Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires tandis que le petit garçon croisait les bras rageusement en détournant la tête, la mine boudeuse avec deux petites tâches rouges sur les joues.

« YAAAAAAH !!!

Ce cri effrayant ce rapprocha dangereusement de la petite brune pour finalement l'étreindre. Mikoto n'avait pas put résister bien longtemps devant le petit visage angélique de sa « fille ».

« Tu es vraiment trop mignonne !!!

« Chérie ! Lâche là, elle ne respire presque plus.

« Oh pardon ma puce ! Tu étais tellement craquante !

« Pssst… Hinata.

Celle-ci rouge de gêne se tourna vers Itachi qui lui murmura à l'oreille sous l'œil suspect d'un petit brun aux cheveux hirsutes.

« Elle t'as fait ça tout l'après-midi ?

« Euh…

De nouveau rouge, sa réponse était plus que claire et Itachi lui sourit avant de lui caresser la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leurs premier repas ensemble, dans une ambiance chaleureuse emplit de quelques rires impossibles à retenir.

Hinata retourna à son appartement accompagnée d'Itachi après avoir remercier et souhaiter la bonne nuit aux Uchiwa.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Itachi-kun.

« Je t'en prie. On ne sait pas trop ce qui peut traîner la nuit.

« mmm… Bonne nuit Itachi-kun.

« Bonne nuit Hinata.

Elle lui sourit et le salua de la main en fermant lentement la porte.

« Ah ! Hinata, attends.

Un pied l'empêcha de fermer complètement l'entrée, la brune passa son visage à l'embrassure.

« Oui ?

« Maintenant que tu peux m'appeler Itachi-kun, tu peux tout aussi bien me tutoyer.

Surprise, Hinata rouvrit la porte pour mieux le voir.

« Je… je vais… essayer.

« D'accord. A demain.

« Oui…

Elle le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers avant de verrouiller pour de bon le verrou de sa porte avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_**A suivre…**_

REVIEW !!! JE VOUS AIME ! Bref, donnez votre avis.

Pour le prochain chapitre Hinata portera un kimono violet avec des pétales de cerisier… à vous d'imaginez ! Si vous avez une idée dites la moi ça peut toujours m'aidé pour ma fic.

A la prochaine !!! Et encore merci à vous tous pour votre soutien !


	4. Visite mouvementée et cerisiers

**Bonjour !**

Vous avez vu ! J'ai fais du rapide cette fois ! Mais pour le prochain chapitre il va vraiment falloir patienter car je suis en plein remaniement de mon histoire. J'ai quelques éléments à rajouté de ci de là donc soyez patient. Merci de votre compréhension.

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira encore ! Ce chapitre est encore plus remplit de scène kawaii que tout les autres ! Hinata power ! Encore merci à ma bêtalectrice missvietlove !

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu__'__un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa) _

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Visite mouvementée et cerisiers**_

Le lendemain matin…

Quand des bruits parvenant de la porte se firent entendre, la petite tête brune émergea doucement du sommeil.

Elle s'assied sur son lit en frottant doucement ses yeux rougit par les pleurs qui l'avaient empêché de dormir.

Hier soir, lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle, Hinata avait effacé le visage de façade qu'elle s'était donnée toute la journée. Bien sûr elle avait été heureuse avec la mère d'Itachi et elle n'avait pas mentit sur sa joie de voir un tel appartement lui appartenir mais… savoir que son père faisait cela pour l'écarter de lui…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue ronde jusqu'à toucher la peau tendre de son cou enfantin.

De nouveaux coups sur la porte la firent sortir de sa torpeur. Glissant ses petits pieds à l'extérieur, un frisson la parcourut et elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur de sa chambre et la chaleur de son lit ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir à la personne qui tambourinait de plus en plus fort sur le bois.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle prit sa robe de chambre, l'enfila et plaça ses pieds dans les chaussons au bas du lit. Ainsi paré, elle prit une grande inspiration et retira brusquement la couverture de son corps avant de sauter hors du matelas.

S'habituant doucement à la température, l'héritière se dirigea d'un pas encore lourd de sommeil vers la porte d'entrée. Murmurant d'une voix endormie, une main posée sur le verrou.

« Qui est là ?

« Itachi…

« I… Itachi… kun ?

« Mmm…

Un nouveau frisson la parcouru mais cette fois-ci la température de la pièce n'y était pour rien. Le froid avec lequel l'Uchiwa parlait était beaucoup plus pétrifiant. Fébrilement, Hinata tourna le verrou et ouvrit grande la porte. Ses yeux blancs plongèrent immédiatement dans deux orbes la fixant de leur noirceur sans sentiments. Les secondes passèrent quand Itachi rentra silencieusement passant à côté d'elle. Se ressaisissant, la Hyuuga ferma la porte et le rejoignit dans le salon où le jeune homme s'était déjà assis. La petite fille le regarda un instant les bras ballant et ne sachant que dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va t'habiller.

Itachi n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce et ne lui avait jeté aucun regard mais le ton n'avait rien d'une suggestion, il lui donnait un ordre. Hinata se crispa et partit le plus vite possible dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla d'un kimono violet aux pétales de cerisiers d'un rose tendre.

Revenant au salon elle remarqua que son aîné n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement. Il tourna ses deux yeux sans flamme de vie et se leva.

« Aujourd'hui Hinata, je dois te faire visiter le domaine afin que tu apprennes à y vivre pendant le peu de temps que durera ton séjour. Suis moi et ne t'éloigne surtout pas, compris ?

« Ha… Hai !

D'un hochement de tête il lui indiqua la sortit et si dirigea, la brune à sa suite. Enfin sortit, Hinata attrapa rapidement un pan du pantalon de l'Uchiwa qui ralentit pour permettre à la petite fille de le suivre sans trop de problèmes. Celle-ci ne comprenait plus rien, complètement troublé par le comportement de l'héritier. Hier il semblait lui porter un peu de considération et ce matin… il était redevenu froid et distant. Levant son visage pour observer celui de son aînée elle força l'allure pour être parfaitement à sa hauteur et le voir plus facilement. Malheureusement ce changement de rythme ne passa pas inaperçu et Itachi tourna son regard vers elle. Un instant elle lui sembla voir une étincelle d'amusement mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle crut à une erreur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

« Ah… euh… n-non… rien…

Elle détourna la tête, les joues en feu et regarda la rue dans laquelle ils évoluaient à présent. Des deux côtés de la dite rue s'étendait plusieurs magasins tenus par un membre du clan. Elle vit sur les stands, divers objets tous plus ou moins intéressants et compliqués mais bientôt une odeur alléchante vint chatouiller les narines de l'héritière qui sentit son ventre se contracter.

Ce matin, elle n'avait pu déjeuner avec l'arrivée du brun et son ventre le lui rappelait bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la partie la plus animée du quartier, Hinata vit ce qui sentait si bon. Posant son index sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle observa chaque viande, beignets aux pieuvres et autres délicieuses préparations, cherchant certainement à décider quel plat était le meilleur parmi les échoppes.

Itachi l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de lancer un soupir, s'attirant l'attention de la brune, toujours un doigt sur la bouche et les yeux pétillants de gourmandise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Les yeux pâles s'agrandirent alors que les petits pas se stoppèrent. L'Uchiwa se retourna, complètement surpris et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je… vous… tu…

« Quoi ?

« Vous… tu… tu vas m'o… m'offrir à manger ?

« Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ?

« Tu… ce matin tu… n'avais pas l'air de… d'être de bonne humeur…

« Je suis toujours comme ça.

« Mais… mais hier tu… tu souriais.

Itachi la regarda un moment, se rappelant les événements d'hier.

« Mmmm… peut-être… tu devras t'y faire. Je ne souris que dans de rares occasions… allez viens.

Il s'avança vers un stand emportant dans son élan la petite fille toujours agrippée.

-_De rares occasions ? Mais… j'aimerais bien le voir sourire tout le temps, moi…_

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa pensée, ses joues devinrent rouge cramoisie. Là, la vendeuse présente salua chaleureusement l'héritier et lui indiqua diverses nouvelles recettes qu'elle venait d'inventer. L'Uchiwa regarda la petite brune à ses côtés et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Hinata s'approcha timidement et observa les différents plats, redéposant un doigt sur ses lèvres et respirant discrètement les parfums enivrant.

Quand elle fut à découvert sous les yeux de la jeune vendeuse, celle-ci l'observa avec curiosité. Ses yeux noirs glissant du pantalon d'Itachi, à la petite main accroché et finalement au visage angélique, elle s'exclama.

« Itachi-kun… qui est-ce ?

La petite fille releva ses yeux vers elle. Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'on parlait d'elle ses joues devinrent rouges et elle baissa automatiquement la tête.

« Une Hyuuga ?

« C'est…

Il jeta un regard vers la petite poupée en proie à divers sentiments.

« C'est l'héritière Hyuuga.

Inventé un mensonge aurait été pire que la vérité mais Hinata se sentit trahit par son aîné.

« Mais alors…

La petite brune se pencha un peu plus souhaitant de tout son être s'enfoncer sous terre. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit les cris de colère ou les remarques blessantes mais rien ne vint. Encore quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un cri de joie ne se fasse entendre. Relevant son petit visage qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de voir la vendeuse se jeter sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras, lâchant sous le choc le pantalon du brun. Celui-ci s'étonna pareillement du comportement du membre de son clan.

« Alors tu es la fiancée d'Itachi-kun ! Comme tu es mignonne ! Avec tes petites joues on dirait une poupée de porcelaine ! Tu as un corps si petit !

Et elle continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, répertoriant toutes les caractéristiques physiques de sa jeune victime. Hinata, quant à elle, lançait des regards par-dessus l'épaule féminine, à Itachi se traduisant facilement en un appel à l'aide urgent. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, n'intervint pas une seule fois laissant la jeune Hyuuga avec ses problèmes et évitant de céder aux regards suppliant qu'elle lui offrait.

Quand l'heureuse présentation se termina et qu'ils purent acheter de quoi manger Hinata ne s'accrocha pas à l'héritier comme tout à l'heure.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait mais elle se doutait bien de la joie que lui avait procuré ce spectacle. Elle s'était sentit si humiliée… Même si la brune trouvait la demoiselle très gentille elle aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à subir la même chose qu'avec Mikoto Uchiwa en public. Elle marcha tristement jusqu'à un banc où ils s'assirent.

L'héritière s'installa sans s'en apercevoir, à une distance assez éloignée du brun. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard avant de plonger sa main dans le sac et en sortir quelques beignets aux crevettes qu'avait choisit Hinata.

« Tiens.

Sursautant, la petite fille se tourna vers la nourriture qu'il lui tendait, la prit délicatement en le remerciant et lui souhaita un bon appétit.

Pendant qu'elle remplissait son ventre qui grondait joyeusement, le porteur du sharingan l'observa discrètement.

Le repas finit, le jeune homme jeta les détritus dans la poubelle la plus proche tandis qu'Hinata l'attendait les yeux dans le vague. Il resta quelques minutes loin d'elle, là fixant intensément et dans un petit soupir, il se positionna devant elle, les bras croisés. Sortant de ses pensées, la petite brune releva son regard sur celui de l'Uchiwa, ses joues se teintant immédiatement de rouge.

« Viens.

Ce qui suivit surpris au plus haut point la timide brune. Attrapant sa petite main dans la sienne si grande, Itachi emmena à travers plusieurs rues la pauvre Hinata complètement perdu par son attitude.

-_Il a vraiment une grande main _remarqua Hinata en voyant ses propres doigts complètement invisible.

Étrangement, l'héritier possédait une chaleur humaine très douce. Son air froid donnait l'impression que sa peau blanche était glacée mais en réalité, elle était vraiment chaude et apaisante, comme une flamme se dressant fièrement au milieu du bois et caressant tendrement son visage, le réchauffant de sa gentillesse caché. Hinata avait eu cette impression plusieurs fois ces jours ci… Itachi donné l'impression que si on l'approché de trop on risqué de se blesser, de ce brûler comme avec le feu. Mais la petite brune à toujours trouvé triste une flamme seule, dansant sans conviction en attendant sa fin… et comme pour ne pas regretté d'avoir vécue, elle offrait à toutes les personnes proches d'elle autant de chaleur qu'elle le pouvait encore. C'était cela qu'avait remarqué l'héritière dans les yeux si sombre d'Itachi, cette flamme, une toute petite flamme caché par les ténèbres mais qui résiste et continu à donner de la chaleur aux autres… même sans s'en rendre compte. Hinata ne voyait qu'une solution pour raviver cette flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre sous ses yeux… il fallait qu'elle devienne son espoir, qu'elle soit la personne qui continuerai toujours à l'apprécier malgré les erreurs et les déceptions.

_Je peux le faire ! Je deviendrai sa femme ! Et peu importe ce qu'il deviendra ! Même si il devient un criminel je le soutiendrai ! Toujours ! _

« Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix d'Itachi. Au bout d'une longue et étroite rue, ils débouchèrent enfin sur un champ…

« Des… des cerisiers ?

Sur quelques mètres, les arbres en fleurs étalaient leur couleur chatoyante et bienfaitrice aux yeux du monde. Les pétales dansants au grès du vent, vinrent caresser les deux enfants observant avec plus ou moins d'émerveillement, le spectacle de cette beauté éphémère. Une large rivière coulait, se tortillant lentement pour passer entre les troncs et entraînait avec elle les fleurs roses tombées de leurs branches.

La Hyuuga, sous le charme, s'avança timidement vers le cours d'eau. Elle resta ainsi, debout sur la rive, suivant du regard les pétales glissants à la surface du liquide clair et limpide.

« Ça te plaît on dirait.

Arrachée à ses rêveries, elle se retourna vers Itachi qui, adossé sur un tronc, semblait s'ennuyer. Mal à l'aise, Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha. Enfin devant lui et son regard impénétrable, elle se sentit idiote d'avoir put penser ça. Dans un dernier effort elle attrapa brusquement la main du garçon qu'elle entraîna avec le peu de force qu'elle possédait près de la rivière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

« R-rien !

« Hinata, arrête. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais tu ne fais pas le poids.

« …

Tirant encore un peu sur son bras, ils arrivèrent à la rive. Elle voulut le lâcher mais dans son élan, perdant peu à peu l'équilibre, elle se retrouva les pieds et les fesses dans l'eau. Hinata ne comprenait plus rien tandis qu'Itachi restait pétrifié sur la rive. Leurs regards se croisèrent tout deux complètement surpris. Un ange passa. Un rire à peine audible d'abord, puis plus puissant se fit entendre. La brune observa son aîné cachant sa bouche d'une main alors que de petites rides aux coins des yeux trahissaient un amusement incontrôlé.

« I… Itachi-kun ?

Se relevant difficilement, elle ne quitta pas l'Uchiwa des yeux. Peu à peu son fou rire étant trop fort il enleva sa main pour la mettre sur son ventre alors qu'il se retournait cachant son visage à la brune. Celle-ci souriait joyeusement ayant découvert un autre Itachi qui semblait bien plus humain mais qui se cachait aux autres.

_-Il a un très joli visage quand il rit…_

A cette pensée, elle sentit ses joues prendre feu alors qu'elle sortait du courant. Elle s'approcha de l'héritier et en arrivant à côté de lui, murmura.

« Ce… ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.

« Dé… désolé… déjà devant le stand j'ai eu du mal… pfff… tes yeux ont vraiment un don… on voit tout de suite à quoi tu penses… c'est vraiment trop drôle…

Il avait réussit à formuler une phrase entre deux hoquets, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Posant une main sur les cheveux soyeux de la brune, il reprit.

« Je ne me moque pas Hinata mais… il t'arrives vraiment des choses bizarres.

Soudain il sentit un petit doigt se poser aux bords de ses lèvres, ouvrant les yeux il croisa deux perles innocentes et un petit sourire timide.

« Tu… tu as… un très beau sourire… Itachi-kun.

Surpris, le jeune garçon arrêta toute expression sur son visage et plongea dans le regard ivoire de sa protégée. Quelques minutes passèrent alors que la brune baissa son visage complètement rouge.

Une once de tendresse passa dans le regard sombre avant qu'il ne caresse doucement les cheveux aux reflets bleutés.

« Maintenant tu es trempée…

« Au… au soleil le tissus va… va sécher.

« D'accord.

Le brun s'allongea sur l'herbe grasse, les mains derrière sa nuque comprenant que la petite brune souhaitait rester dans ce petit coin merveilleux. Celle-ci l'observa un moment avant de l'imiter.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi assez rapidement, si ce n'est les heures. L'Uchiwa sentit une douce pression sur son flanc gauche et y vit la petite main pâle de l'héritière qui s'était semble t-il, rapprochée pendant son sommeil. Un micro sourire prit place sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne passa un de ses bras autour des épaules frêles de la Hyuuga, observant son visage endormit.

Ses longs cils et ses cheveux noirs contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau blanche. Ses lèvres un peu entrouvertes avaient la teinte de petites fraises aux goûts défendus. Ses joues devaient avoir un certain goût sucré sous la langue.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Itachi se secoua violemment la tête et reposa ses yeux sur la fille à ses côtés.

« C'est vrai que tu es très petite…

Soupirant, il caressa presque sans s'en rendre compte la chevelure de la brune et regarda passer les nuages dans le ciel tout en réfléchissant.

_-Je suis plus vieux qu'elle d'environs six ans. Mmmm… c'est quand même une sacrée différence. Si je ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle je pourrais toujours la considérer comme une petite sœur mais dans ce cas… ce serait de l'inceste. Pffff… Je suis stupide. Enfin, elle, elle me considérera sûrement comme son grand frère tout au plus. Quoi que… les filles aiment bien les garçons plus âgés… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je dois vraiment m'ennuyer pour penser ça._

Il lança un regard à l'objet de ses pensées pour finalement la bousculer et la réveiller.

« Hinata, on y va. Il faut que je te montre encore le reste du domaine.

« Hnnn… qu… oui.

Se frottant les yeux Hinata se releva doucement mais ses membres encore engourdis tremblèrent avant de s'effondrer. Dans un réflexe des plus rapides, le brun passa un bras sous son ventre pour la rattraper de justesse.

« Hinata ? Ça va ?

Tournant son visage vers lui, l'héritier eu une drôle d'impression. Les yeux blancs à demi fermés sous le sommeil et les lèvres formant un petit o rendait encore plus poupin le visage déjà si craquant. La relevant rapidement sur ses pieds il s'en écarta prestement de quelques pas tandis que Hinata frottait à nouveaux ses yeux avant de le suivre en direction des rues très empruntées à cette heure-ci.

« Reste près de moi et ne me lâche pas, d'accord ?

Elle lui fit un petit hochement de tête avant d'attraper fortement son pantalon. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant d'avancer dans le peuple de têtes brunes.

Le trajet se passa calmement et ils arrivèrent enfin à un endroit du domaine où peu de gens se promenaient.

« Oy ! Itachi !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, arrivait en courant et faisant de grands signes de mains dans leur direction.

L'héritier se tourna vers lui et le regarda s'arrêter devant lui.

« Comment vas-tu Itachi ?

« Bien et toi, Shisui ?

« Oh, ça va. Mais…

Le dit Shisui se pencha à côté du brun et sourit à la petite fille qui se cacha derrière les jambes d'Itachi.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

« Hi… Hinata.

« Enchantée Hinata ! Tu es amie avec Itachi ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gamines.

« T'es vraiment un idiot. Tu pourrais éviter de lui faire peur premièrement, et ensuite si tu n'as pas remarqué c'est une Hyuuga.

Shisui regarda surpris son ami, avant de retourner à l'observation de la petite brune.

« Tiens, mais c'est vrai qu'elle a les yeux blancs. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… mais attend !

Se redressant devant Itachi, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ne me dis pas que… cette petite fille c'est…

« Si.

« C'est ta fiancée ?!

« Oui.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la pauvre Hinata s'agrippant un peu plus à la jambe de son aîné.

« Elle est timide.

« Hn.

« Elle est assez mignonne.

« Hn.

« Elle est gentille ?

« Hn.

« Je vois…

S'agenouillant devant la petite fille il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant auquel elle répondit par un rougissement.

« Alors tu vas épouser Itachi ? Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? A voir comme tu t'accroches, on dirait bien que non. Je peux te toucher ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il tendit une main et la posa sur la tête rouge pivoine de cette nouvelle connaissance.

« T'es vraiment à part comme Hyuuga, toi.

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de la brune la crispant un peu. Voyant sa réaction Shisui retira sa main et lança un regard interrogateur à Itachi qui ne cessait d'observer Hinata. Un sourire entendu apparut sur ses lèvres avant de se relever et de serrer la main de son ami.

« Bon je te laisses avec ta fiancée. Et toi petite Hyuuga…

Il lui posa à nouveau une main sur la tête, bomba le torse et dit d'un ton très sérieux et sûr de lui.

« Si tu as un problème avec Itachi dans l'avenir, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Ma porte te sera grande ouverte… ainsi que mes bras.

Il fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur à l'héritière. Itachi soupira en laissant un demi-sourire apparaître.

« Espèce de pervers. Va faire peur à des filles de ton âge plutôt qu'à une gamine.

« AHAHAH ! C'est bon, je ne te la piquerai pas, Itachou.

« SHISUI !!!

Celui-ci prit ses jambes à son cou et cria un peu plus loin :

« Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Passe le bonjour à la famille de ma part. A plus !

Les deux héritiers regardèrent disparaître le point noir dans la rue avant de se jeter eux même un regard. Un sourire timide et un regard doux se rencontrèrent. Prenant la petite main dans la sienne il la guida à travers toutes les rues, lui indiquant certains endroits interdits ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur plusieurs lieux qu'ils rencontraient. La visite enfin finie, ils rentrèrent à la maison du chef du clan. Devant la porte, un petit Sasuke impatient les attendait. Lorsqu'il vit son frère un immense sourire prit place sur son visage mais quand il s'aperçut qu'Itachi tenait par la main une petite brune aux yeux blancs, son expression se changea en colère et il se détourna, la tête haute. Hinata s'inquiéta et voulut lâcher la main si chaude et rassurante du brun. Celui-ci l'en empêcha en resserrant encore plus son étreinte et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin. Heureuse de le voir à nouveau sourire, Hinata répondit en serrant un peu sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire plein de pudeur.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur de la demeure, la mère sauta littéralement sur la Hyuuga en lissant doucement les cheveux de la brune et lui disant que son kimono était vraiment troooop mignon etc…

-_Est-ce que toutes les femmes Uchiwa sont comme ça ?_

« Non pas vraiment.

Savait-il lire dans les pensées ? Hinata se le demanda quand elle posa son regard étonné sur son aîné.

Le dîner se passa aussi bien que la veille malgré les grimaces de Sasuke à l'intention de la brune.

Itachi la raccompagna à son appartement. Ouvrant la porte :

« Mer… merci Itachi-kun… po… pour m'avoir accompagné jusqu… jusqu'ici et… merci pour la… la journée et le repas.

« Je t'en pris Hinata.

« Bo… bonne nuit… Itachi-kun.

« Bonne nuit Hinata.

Il se détourna et entreprit de descendre la première marche de l'escalier quand une petite voix l'appela.

« Itachi-kun.

« …

Le brun se tourna vers la porte qu'il venait de quitter et eut la surprise de sentir deux petites lèvres se poser rapidement sur sa joue et la quitter aussi vite. Hinata courut jusqu'à sa porte et la ferma lentement en lui faisant de petits signes d'au revoir. Quand le couloir fut de nouveau noir, Itachi quitta le bâtiment s'enfonçant dans la nuit sombre, seulement éclairé par la Pleine Lune cachée elle-même par de légers nuages nocturnes. Observant attentivement le passage des volutes d'eau devant l'astre blanc, il passa doucement un doigt sur sa joue avant de l'enfoncer brusquement dans sa poche. La Lune lui faisait penser à quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu… mais quoi ? Cette idée l'obséda tout le chemin du retour et ce fut finalement dans sa chambre, possédant une vue sur l'immeuble d'Hinata qu'il comprit.

-_La Lune ressemble étrangement à ses yeux…_

Un fin sourire illumina son visage avant qu'il ne l'enfouisse profondément dans ses draps froids.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plût. Merci de toutes vos review ! Dont voici les réponses pour les anonymes.

Mystère : Oui, Mikoto est excellente ! J'adore écrire les scènes où elle pète les plombs comme ça. Bref, un énorme merci d'avoir lut ma fic et de m'avoir laissé ton avis ! Ça me fait trooooop plaisir !

Gladys : Oui ! Hinata est trop craquante !!! Contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas et merci d'avoir lut mon autre fic aussi. Il va falloir que je m'y remette aussi… allez à plus !

Deathgoth : salut toi ! Contente de te revoir ! Et encore plus si ça continu de te plaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir aussi. Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews ! Super sympa !

Cisou : Ce n'est pas un ménage à trois ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ça. En faites c'est un triangle amoureux mais au final il n'y aura qu'un seul couple gagnant ! On dirait un jeu télé là… je crains… Bref, merci de ta review et vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cette longue attente sinon je suis désolé… allez a bientôt !


	5. Une soirée révélatrice

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Étant donné que les fans du Sasuhina s'impatiente de voir un peu l'évolution de ce couple j'ai créée ce chapitre rien que pour vous ;) je suis gentille hein ? En même temps j'ai rajouté certains éléments qui pourront m'aider pour la suite de la fic mais à l'origine ce chapitre ne devait même pas exister… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sasuhina mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes présentes, je ne me suis pas bien relut sur ce chapitre voulant vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Bonne lecture !

**Légendes : **

« paroles

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée révélatrice**_

Le soleil se levait de nouveau sur une journée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse. Hinata prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Des bruits de coups la firent sursauter. Elle sauta de sa chaise et ouvrit immédiatement la porte, souriant à la seule personne qui lui rendait visite de si bon matin.

« Ohayo Itachi-kun !

« Ohayo…

Il entra toujours dans une attitude indifférente et s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant les rares passants dans les rues.

« Itachi-kun ?

Se tournant vers elle, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Enfin devant lui, l'héritier lui dit :

« Ma mère a préparé une fête ce soir avec la famille. Tu y es invitée. Il faut que tu te trouves un kimono, mais je pense que tu n'en manques pas. Bref, tu vas rencontrer tous les membres de ma famille et il va falloir que tu fasses bonne impression… quoi que tout le monde s'en fiche un peu je penses, vu qu'on ne peut plus annuler les fiançailles… mais bon il y a certains crétins qui adore mettre leur supériorité en avant. Bien sûr je veillerai sur toi mais je ne te promets pas que je pourrai toujours être présent près de toi. Tu as compris où je veux en venir ? Il va falloir que tu sois forte.

« Euh… o… oui…

« Ça va ? Tu es encore plus blanche que d'habitudes.

Itachi posa une main sur le front de la petite brune qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se recula prestement.

« Ce… ce n'est rien… je… c'est juste… je suis un peu… surprise.

« Oui, moi aussi je n'étais pas au courant. Ma mère me l'a dit ce matin.

« Oooooh… c'est pour ça que tu étais de mauvaise humeur.

Le porteur du sharingans la regarda surpris et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux soyeux. Lorsque la brune releva son visage pourpre elle croisa un discret sourire aux coins des lèvres de l'héritier.

« Tu arrives à voir mes différentes humeurs malgré mon air indifférent maintenant ? Tu es douée.

Et il lui sourit plus franchement. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur les lèvres de son protecteur qui la regarda faire tendrement. Il lui prit doucement la main et déposa un baisé dans sa paume avant de se lever.

« Maintenant je t'ai tout dit.

Il jeta un regard au visage chauffé à blanc qui observé avec insistance sa main encore tendue vers lui. Itachi rit un peu avant de poser une main sur sa tête.

« Hinata ? Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ? Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, alors tu peux rester avec moi. Tu veux bien ?

« Mmmm… o… oui… s'il te plaît.

« Prépare toi alors.

« Ha-Hai !

Elle mit rapidement un pantalon et un haut simple. Itachi finissait de ranger la table du petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle le rejoins.

« Merci.

« De rien. Allons-y.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Au champ de cerisiers de la dernière fois, ils avaient pataugés un peu dans l'eau de la rivière avant de manger des dango (spécialité japonaise) dans l'herbe épaisse à l'ombre d'un arbre rose.

Itachi avait encore eu l'occasion de rire aux éclats en voyant la figure effrayé d'Hinata lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'une araignée se promené dans ses cheveux. Au début complètement pétrifié, elle avait finit par crier et s'était jeté dans les bras de son aîné en pleurs. Surpris, le brun ne sut plus quoi faire pendant un instant. Il prit finalement l'initiative de retirer l'insecte des cheveux bleuté et de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui pour la rassurer. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi calmement entre deux sanglots d'Hinata et un baiser réconfortant sur le front d'Itachi. Reprenant ses esprits la Hyuuga se sentit défaillir dans cette étreinte à la fois agréable et étrangement confortable. Elle se sentait bien sûr mal à l'aise, trop peu habitué à autant de proximité avec son protecteur mais elle avait une merveilleuse impression de sécurité au creux de son torse, entouré fermement par les bras déjà bien dessiné d'Itachi. Quand la voix grave de celui-ci s'éleva tout près de son oreille presque dans un murmure, un frisson lui parcoura le dos.

« Hinata… ne t'inquiète pas… les petites bestioles ne mangent pas les grosses. Elles auront plus peur de toi que toi d'elles. Et puis… tu peux compter sur moi pour te protéger en cas de besoin.

Une chaleur étrange s'empara du cœur de la brune qui enfouit encore un peu plus son visage dans le creux du cou de son fiancé, comme pour se souvenir de l'odeur légère de sa peau. Celle-ci lui donnait une irrépressible envie de pleurer… pourquoi ?

Elle ne put approfondir ses pensées car Itachi l'éloigna et essuya délicatement l'eau de ses yeux avec ses pouces avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Tu me fais confiance ? Pas vrai Hinata ?

Elle hocha seulement la tête. Il lui déposa un dernier baisé sur sa frange avant de se lever suivit par la petite brune. Au détour d'une rue ils tombèrent sur Shisui qui siffloté joyeusement les mains derrière la tête (ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?). Lorsqu'il les aperçu, le brun leur fit de large signe de la main en courant vers eux.

« Salut ! Comment ça va ?

« Bien et toi ?

« Comme tu le vois je pète la forme ! OH !

Se baissant, il sourit de toutes ses dents à une pauvre petite tomate bien mûre essayant de se cacher difficilement.

« Bonjour Hinata-hime !

« Hime ?

« Ben oui quoi ?! Itachi c'est une princesse après tout, tu lui dois le respect même si elle est plus jeune que toi !

Shisui c'était redressé dans un air d'expert, les yeux fermés, le torse bombé, une main sur sa hanche et son index en l'air comme un sage qui connaîtrait tous les mystères de la nature.

« Tu es un prince toi aussi ! Tu devrais savoir cela voyons ! DONC…

Et dans une conclusion des plus recherché et scientifiquement prouvé, si l'on peut dire :

« Tu dois te conduire tel un prince avec sa princesse. Par exemple, tu dois lui faire un baise main pour lui dire bonjour et la courtiser comme il se doit !

Dans un dernier clin d'œil, il évita de justesse le poing d'Itachi qui frôla un peu son oreille.

« Shisui…

L'héritier partagé entre colère et rire ne put que serrer ses poings un peu plus fort tandis qu'Hinata au bord de l'évanouissement ou de la crise cardiaque, on ne saurait dire, se retenait tant bien que mal aux jambes de son protecteur.

Elle se sentit soudain quitté terre et vit le ciel se rapprocher rapidement. Regardant vers le sol, elle croisa un sourire radieux et deux étincelles d'amusement dans deux yeux noirs. Les deux mains qui la portaient ne cessé de monter et descendre la crispant de peur. Tout d'un coup Shisui la lança un peu en l'air en la retournant vers lui. Leurs visages à présent en face, Hinata ne put que sourire à son sempai, qu'elle trouvait gentil et blagueur. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure il lui fit faire l'avion la faisant presque mourir de rire. Itachi sourit à cette scène si attendrissante mais semblé surprit par le rire de la jeune fille. Jusque là il l'avait toujours vu placer une main devant sa bouche laissant échapper un son simple et discret. L'Uchiwa avait toujours pensé que cette façon de rire était propre à la brune et trouvait même ça plutôt mignon à voir, que son visage exprimer tant de joie. Il avait l'impression de voir, dans ces moments là, chaque pore de sa peau pétiller de bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais penser que le rire de la Hyuuga puise être si clair et agréable. Itachi se prenait même à souhaiter que son ami ne cesse de la faire tourner dans tout les sens seulement pour graver ce son dans sa tête.

Enfin les deux pieds à terre, Hinata ne souhaitait plus lâcher le cou d'un Shisui complètement exténué. L'héritier rit silencieusement le laissant s'en débarrasser seul.

« Hinata…

« Tu ne l'appelle plus Hime ?

« Toi, tu pourrais m'aider non ?

« Je… je veux rester encore avec Shisui !

Itachi fut surprit par le ton déterminé qu'avait utilisé la Hyuuga et encore plus de cette petit crise d'égoïsme qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire. C'était assez bizarre venant de sa fiancée si douce et d'un égoïsme quasi inexistant, de l'entendre dire ça. Il n'était pas le seul au vu de l'expression de Shisui.

« Hinata-Hime… je suis un peu fatigué… on refera ça une autre fois… d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu manges bien ?

« Pou… Pourquoi ?

« Tu es vraiment légère. Tu ne trouves pas Itachi ?

« Mmmm… je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté.

« Un prince ce doit de porter sa princesse ! Itachi, il faudra vraiment que je t'apprenne certaines choses.

« Ouai, ouai c'est ça. En attendant, Hinata si tu pouvais lâcher le cou de Shisui.

« Mais…

« C'est bon Itachi, j'ai trouvé une solution.

Shisui entoura d'un bras les hanches de la brune et passa son autre bras sous ses genoux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc où Itachi les rejoins. Hinata était terriblement gêné et n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce dans les bras du brun.

« Voilà, au moins tu ne me quitte pas et moi je peux me reposer. Ça te va ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Les deux amis discutèrent un moment avant que Shisui ne sente une petite pression sur son épaule. Tournant son visage vers elle il rencontra plus tôt que prévu le petit visage endormi de la Hyuuga. Un doux sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'Uchiwa qui replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux bleuté derrière l'oreille de la petite fille.

« Tu sais vraiment y faire avec les enfants toi.

Itachi, penché en avant déposant un regard tendre sur sa petite fiancée, ne put s'empêcher de voir les mains de la brune se serrer un peu plus sur le vêtement de Shisui.

« Elle a l'air de te trouver confortable.

« Tiens ! Ne serais tu pas jaloux ?

Tout d'un coup un silence de mort pris place autour d'eux. Tournant très lentement sa tête vers son ami dans un bruit effrayant (comme dans les animés xp), Itachi ne put que rester les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche hermétiquement fermé. Shisui vit doucement un rictus apparaître aux bords des lèvres du brun, ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

« I… allons Itachi ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Je plaisante !

Il éclata de rire mais ça ne décrispa pas pour autant l'héritier Uchiwa.

« Shisui…

« Oui ! Dit-il en sursautant.

« Tu veux mourir ?

« Arrête Itachi, c'est bon c'était une blague. Pas la peine de prendre cet air assassin ahahahahah… ah…

Le silence retomba sur eux pour finalement disparaître dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Itachi ?

« J'y crois pas… c'est vraiment trop facile de t'effrayer.

Shisui lui sourit amusé mais son visage se referma dans une expression sérieuse.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

« Bien sûr.

« Depuis quand rigole tu ainsi ?

Itachi se redressa et jeta un regard à son ami avant de regarder Hinata toujours endormie.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai peut-être peu à peu pris l'habitude de le faire depuis son arrivée.

Il passa un doigt sur la joue de la petite brune avant de se laisser tomber sur le dossier du banc, le regard porté vers le ciel. Shisui le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de se concentrer sur le visage de l'enfant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques heures avant le réveil d'Hinata. Ils se quittèrent à un croisement chacun repartant chez soi.

« Hinata, il faut que tu ailles te changer. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

« Hai.

Les deux fiancés s'arrêtèrent donc chez la brune qui mit un magnifique kimono. Elle en prit un rouge ardent avec de petites flammes formant deux dragons qui parcouraient tout le corps de la petite fille lui donnant une impression de chaleur à la fois paisible et instable. Pour finir elle se coiffa de façon très simple. Une simple barrette tirant en arrière les cheveux à sa gauche. Ainsi paré, elle retourna dans le salon où l'attendais Itachi accoudé à une fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu avant de revenir à la normal. Le porteur du sharingans s'approcha d'elle, lui fit un tendre sourire avant de la saluer comme un prince. (Vous savez ! une main dans le dos, l'autre contre la poitrine et penché en avant.)

« Princesse, vous êtes très belle ce soir.

Hinata ne put contenir son rougissement qui mélangeait presque son visage à son kimono. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, elle balbutia difficilement un remerciement. Itachi sourit, amusé.

« Allé, viens.

Il caressa doucement la tête de la brune pour ne pas la décoiffer de trop et ils sortirent dans la rue après avoir fermé la porte de l'appartement.

Arrivé à la maison Uchiwa, Hinata fut accueilli par le légendaire cri hystérique de Mikoto et l'étreinte étouffante de ses bras. La Hyuuga n'était toujours pas très habituée à tous ça mais se plaisait dans cette atmosphère tendre que le corps de cette mère dégagé. Ensuite, il y eut le salut plus strict de Fukagu qui lui dit un simple bonjour et pour finir l'indifférence total de Sasuke pour la brune si ce n'est ce léger rougissement sur ces joues qui parurent étrange à Hinata qui cru à une poussé de fièvre.

« Ma chérie, tu as un kimono magnifique. C'est Itachi qui t'as dit que les Uchiwa manipulés très bien le feu ?

« Euh… non. Je… je ne savais pas.

« Ah… et bien je viens de t'apprendre quelque chose alors.

Fière d'elle, Mikoto reparti en cuisine, sifflotant joyeusement. Soudain Hinata se sentit tirer par la main. Relevant son visage elle rencontra le dos d'Itachi qui avançait assez rapidement vers un escalier. Ils montèrent à l'étage et il ouvrit une porte où il s'engouffra emportant la petite fille avec lui. Elle crut entendre un cri de rage derrière elle mais ne put voir qu'une touffe de cheveu brun en pique avant que la porte ne se referme.

La Hyuuga observa finalement la salle et rougit immédiatement. Elle venait de rentrer pour la première fois de sa vie dans la chambre d'un garçon. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un tel ordre dans les affaires d'Itachi. Hinata s'était toujours imaginé les chambres des garçons en désordre et puantes. Comme quoi, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

« Assied toi.

Il lui montra son lit tandis qu'il s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau.

« On va rester ici en attendant les invités si ça ne te dérange pas.

« Mmmm… hai.

Quelques minutes passèrent silencieusement lorsque Hinata osa poser une question.

« Il… Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

L'Uchiwa observa la petite fille un moment avant de basculer, la tête en arrière.

« Et bien…

Et le temps passa ainsi, s'amusant des différents membres de la famille qui sera présent.

« J'ai une petite cousine aussi. Je crois que vous avez le même âge. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Elle lui sourit lorsque la voix de Mikoto leur arriva d'en bas.

« Les invités arrivent ! Descendez tout les trois !

« HAI !

Ils sortirent en même temps des deux chambres. Sasuke lança un rapide regard haineux vers Hinata avant de descendre les escaliers, suivit d'Itachi qui lui fit un sourire rassurant et la brune les rejoints en bas.

Le défilé commença. La jeune héritière salua respectueusement chaque personne qui se présenté devant elle, parfois avec un petit sourire forcé pour les membres plus… dédaigneux à son égard. Finalement tous les convives étaient là, rassemblés dans le grand salon de la demeure. Les conversations emplirent l'air, augmentant peu à peu. Mikoto traversait la salle en distribuant les boissons à tous, sans oublier les enfants. Donnant un verre à la Hyuuga, elle la guida jusqu'à un petit groupe attroupé dans un coin. Une petite colonie de tête brune ayant tous à peu près son âge. Hinata les observa un moment et remarqua que tous entourés un petit garçon qu'elle reconnut en tant que Sasuke. Garçons et filles l'admiraient tous avec plus ou moins de passion dans le regard. Tous voulaient parler au si classe, second héritier. Les garçons, pour pouvoir être le plus possible invitaient dans la grande demeure et voir de plus près leur idole, Itachi, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas bien loin. Les filles, elles, criés comme des hystériques à qui voulaient bien les écouter, qu'elles étaient mieux que leurs voisines pour devenir l'épouse du brun. Avant, elles suppliaient Sasuke de les présenter à son frère aîné mais apprenant ses fiançailles, elles avaient jetés leurs dévolus sur le second Uchiwa.

« Tu as appris de nouvelles techniques ?

« Tu t'entraînes avec ton frère ?

« Je suis plus jolie qu'elle !

« Sors avec moi !

« Non moi !

Une bagarre se déclencha entre trois petites brunes qui roulèrent par terre en s'arrachant des touffes de cheveux. Hinata resta pétrifié devant tant de violence pour un simple garçon, qui au passage, se foutait totalement de leurs comportements démesurés, complètement indiffèrent.

« Les filles amoureuses sont les plus dangereuses.

Se retournant brusquement elle tomba sur Itachi et Shisui qui lui fit son habituel sourire éclatant.

« Resalut Hinata.

« Hai bon… bonsoir Shisui-kun.

L'héritier s'agenouilla à ses côtés suivit de près par son ami qui commenter frénétiquement la bagarre face à lui en tenant un micro invisible.

« Kei tire le t-shirt de Horo qui riposte à coup de dents sur le bras ! Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal… Mais attention ! Derrière elle arrive Haruhi qui lui tire les cheveux ! Et…

Il continua ainsi sous le regard éberlué de la Hyuuga. Itachi la tira de sa contemplation en engageant la conversation.

« Ça se passe bien ?

« Euh… ben… je… je n'ose pas trop m'approcher…

« Je comprends… quand on voit de telles furies on prend plus peur qu'autre choses. Tu as fait connaissance avec ma cousine ?

« La… laquelle ?

« La brune là.

« Itachi-kun… elles sont toutes brunes…

« Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé.

Avec un rire discret, il lui montra une petite fille aux côtés de Sasuke.

« Elle s'appelle Diva.

Elle semblait plus calme que les autres mais pas plus engageante. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une reine près de son roi, regardant ses maîtresses se battre à ses pieds. Malgré ça, Hinata s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. Grosse erreur dirons-nous. La dénommé Diva tourna son regard hautain vers la timide qui se sentit bien seule à ce moment là. Itachi et Shisui étant partis chercher d'autres rafraîchissements, elle n'avait plus aucun secours.

-_'Je ne te promet pas que je pourrai toujours être présent près de toi. Il va falloir que tu sois forte.'_

Les paroles d'Itachi lui revinrent et son courage avec.

-_Il me fait confiance. Je ne dois pas le décevoir. _

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Hinata. Enchanté de te connaître Diva.

« Tu veux quoi ?

« Euh… juste faire… connaissance… si ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« Oh je vois…

Le cœur de l'héritière repris enfin un rythme normal en pensant que cette Diva était plus gentille qu'à la première impression. C'était rare pour elle de se tromper sur une personne mais elle fut contente cette fois-ci que son instinct l'est mise dans l'erreur. Mais…

« Tu veux devenir mon amie pour pouvoir te rapprocher de Sasuke-kun pas vrai ? Et bien tu peux toujours rêver ! Il est à moi et moi seule. C'est moi qu'il épousera plus grand car je suis la meilleure ! Na !

Les battements reprirent plus violemment contre sa poitrine et Hinata ne savait si elle devait pleurer ou rire de l'erreur.

« Non, c'est pas ça je…

« De toute façon tu n'as aucune chance ma pauvre. Regarde toi ! Tes cheveux sont courts ! C'est moche pour une fille ! Tu fais trop garçon. Même si tu portes un jolie kimono, un cochon reste un cochon d'en n'importe quel habit. Alors que moi, qui suis une princesse, je peux mettre n'importe quoi, tout me va. Et puis tes yeux ! C'est quoi ces yeux ? Tu es aveugle ? T'as eu un accident ? Pfff… vraiment moche. J'uis la plus belle de toute ! Pas vrai Sasuke-kun ?!

Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton mielleux à un Sasuke des plus 'je m'en foutissme'.

Hinata savait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait faire… pleurer. Elle pouvait tout encaisser sauf ce qui se rapporté à ses yeux. Ses yeux qui la trahissait à tous. Tout le monde la reconnaissait grâce à eux ou plutôt à cause d'eux. Elle qui voulait toujours être discrète ne le pouvait pas. Ces yeux si blanc l'affligeant immédiatement de regards suspicieux suivit par le nom Hyuuga prononcé d'une façon étrange. Ils lui avaient fallut supporter les railleries des enfants de son âge pour finalement ne plus vouloir sortir du manoir. Elle ne sortait que dans de rares occasions mais ne resté pas à découvert très longtemps. Plongeant rapidement soit dans des champs soit dans des bois alentours.

Les larmes lui montèrent peu à peu aux yeux lorsque d'autres filles imitèrent Diva, se moquant d'elle. Les garçons, eux, regardés de loin attendant de voir la suite. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux dévoila son identité.

« Ah ! Mais ce ne serait pas une Hyuuga ? C'est la chérie d'Itachi ? C'est ça Sasuke, non ?

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Ce fut la dernière chose que Hinata souhaité… la voilà poussé dans tout les sens par les autres qui riaient aux éclats. Retenant à grande peine ses larmes, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que Itachi ou Shisui viennent la secourir. Elle tomba finalement à terre et ferma les yeux, une main levé en protection, quand elle vit un pied lui arriver devant le visage puis… elle ne sentit aucun choc.

« Vous allez arrêter ! Laissez la tranquille !

-_Cette voix…_

Relevant ses yeux sur son sauveur, elle ne put retenir sa surprise. La seule personne qu'elle pensé être la dernière à l'aider venait de stopper le pied de Diva en l'air.

« Sa… Sasuke-kun ?

La cousine semblait pétrifiée. Hinata ne souhaita même pas savoir quelle expression s'affichait sur le visage du brun.

« Tu es peut-être jolie à l'extérieur Diva mais t'es trop moche à l'intérieur.

Il laissa tomber la petite cheville de la brune qui le fixa intensément. Sasuke lui tourna le dos, se pencha sur la Hyuuga, lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec lui dans le jardin arrière. Encore sous le choc, elle le suivit sans réticence. Arriver tout près d'un court d'eau où des lucioles les éclairés de leurs douce lumière, le petit Uchiwa lui lâcha la main et resta dos tourné. Hinata mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ce qui c'était passé et essuya doucement les quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Elle bredouilla un simple merci au brun.

Celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu…

Il hésita un moment avant de se retourner brusquement vers la petite fille et de crier.

« Tu es supposé être l'amie d'Itachi nii-san, non ? Alors tu ne dois pas lui faire honte ! Tu ne dois pas pleurer à cause de stupidités comme ça ! Tu… tu dois être forte ! De toute façon tout… tout ce qu'ils ont dit est faux… tu…

Sasuke tourna la tête à droite avant de continuer plus hésitant encore.

« Tu… tu as… tu as de très beaux yeux.

De légère teintes rouges envahirent les pommettes du brun qui fit une petite mou avec ses lèvres... assez mignonne cela va sans dire.

Hinata l'observa émerveillé. Elle pensait qu'il la détesté et voilà qu'il lui disait un compliment. De nouvelles larmes apparurent, troublant les yeux neige. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et lorsqu'il vit l'eau salée qui menaçait de couler, il paniqua.

« Quoi ? Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu… tu es blessé ?

« N… non c'est pas ça…

« Alors quoi ?

« Je suis contente.

« Hein ?

L'héritière se frotta rapidement les paupières avant de faire un magnifique sourire au brun.

« Merci… Sasuke-kun.

Celui-ci l'observa un instant dans la lumière tamisé et chaleureuse des lucioles qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Son visage prenant soudain une teinte cramoisie, il croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna la tête à la fois boudeur et gêné.

« Ne crois surtout pas que je suis un gentil. Moi, je suis un garçon super fort et qui n'as aucune faiblesse. Je ne suis pas sympa ! Donc… ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi et…

Soudain il sentit une chose douce et chaude se poser sur sa joue pour se retirer quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, Sasuke se tourna lentement vers la brune qui lui souriait d'un air à la fois timide et gênée, les yeux posés au sol. De sa main gauche il caressa lentement l'endroit où il sentait encore la douce pression des lèvres d'Hinata sur sa peau.

« Merci Sasuke-kun.

L'Uchiwa la regarda intensément laissant sa main glisser le long de son corps.

« T'as…

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle releva son regard vers lui le déstabilisent un peu. La couleur de ses yeux reflétait bien l'âme de la jeune fille… pure comme la neige, sans aucune arrière pensé. S'en était troublant au point que le brun lui tourna le dos.

« J… joue pas à la gentille ! Tu oublies tout ce qui c'est passé ! Et moi aussi. J'ai pas envie de faire ami ami avec toi ! Pigé ?! Je te déteste ! JE TE DETESTE !

Et le petit Sasuke lui jeta un dernier regard mais lorsqu'il se sentit rougir de nouveau devant son sourire heureux, il partit en courant vers la demeure.

-_Pourquoi elle sourit alors que je lui dis que je la déteste ?! Elle est stupide ou quoi ? RAAAAAH ! JE LA HAIS !!!_

Retournant tranquillement dans le salon, Hinata retrouva Itachi et resta collé à son kimono toute la soirée se sentant plus en sécurité à ses côtés, en pensant aux événements et à Sasuke.

_-Il est identique à son frère… Ils ont tout deux une grande gentillesse en eux mais la cache aux autres. Itachi reste indiffèrent tandis que Sasuke veut imiter son frère mais il réagit plus violemment et montre ses sentiments plus difficilement qu'Itachi qui ne se gêne pas avec ceux qu'il connaît bien. Mes premières impressions pour ces deux là étaient fausses dans ce cas. Je suis soulagée… _

Le repas et la soirée se terminèrent enfin. Tous les invités partirent peu à peu laissant la maison de nouveau à peu près silencieuse. Diva et les autres filles lui tirèrent la langue lorsqu'elles passèrent devant elle. Les garçons lui firent un bref salut dans le but de se faire bien voir d'Itachi qu'ils regardèrent avec admiration au passage.

Sasuke passa près d'eux mais pressa le pas au niveau de la Hyuuga qui le regarda, malgré tout, un peu attristé.

_-Il m'a demandé de tout oublier… je supposes que tout va reprendre du début, les grimaces, l'air indiffèrent… _

Elle laissa échapper un soupir mais sourit car au fond elle saura toujours qu'une part de « perroquet » comme le surnomma Hinata, en rapport à sa coupe de cheveux, était d'une grande gentillesse.

La Hyuuga s'installa épuisé sur un sofa où elle s'endormit rapidement. Lové sur le coussin comme un petit chat, les cheveux un peu devant son visage, elle avait une expression des plus sereine qui soit et mignonne par la même occasion. Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Sasuke qui se dirigé vers sa chambre. Il resta figé dans sa position de marche lente, observant avec minutie chaque traits détendu du visage pâle de la brune. Lorsque la voix de Mikoto s'éleva dans la maisonnée.

« Sasuke.

Revenant un peu sur terre l'Uchiwa jeta un coup d'œil à la belle endormit et lui tira la langue avant de s'en aller les joues en feu.

Finalement Itachi arriva et sourit tendrement au petit corps qui tremblait un peu à présent. Il avertit ses parents qu'il sortait pour ramener Hinata. Glissant doucement une main sous la nuque chaude et la caressant presque inconsciemment, il souleva un peu le buste de la brune avant de mettre son bras sous les genoux inertes.

L'héritier marchait silencieusement dans la rue sombre seulement éclairée par la lune. Arrivé à destination, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra en faisant bien attention au petit corps dans ses bras. Itachi la déposa avec délicatesse dans ses draps qu'il remonta jusqu'à son menton. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien couverte le jeune homme remonta jusqu'au visage endormit. Il resta un instant à observer les petites expressions qui s'affigeaient à intervalle régulier. Souriant tendrement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns sur le côté avant d'embrasser le front de sa protégée.

« Dors bien… Hinata-hime.

Redéposant un baiser, Itachi quitta la chambre, referma la porte de l'habitation et rentra chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite chambre de la demeure du chef de clan Uchiwa, le second héritier se trémoussait dans son lit. Se tournant et se retournant il n'arrivait pas à enlever de ses pensées le doux sourire que lui avait offert Hinata. En repensant au baiser sur sa joue, sa main trouva elle-même le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit du choc et rougit de nouveau. Se rendant compte de son comportement il fronça les sourcils, se tapa fortement la main avec une règle pour finalement étouffer un cri dans son oreiller (Pas idiot le gars, hein ?). Étais-ce de douleur ou d'incompréhension ? Suremment un mélange des deux. Sasuke finit par ce décider après quatre bonnes heures à déchiffrer ses sentiments sans y trouver de quoi il s'agissait, il allait oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Tout redeviendrai comme il devait être. Lui la détestant et elle… elle quoi ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle pensait de lui ?

Sasuke ne dormit pas cette nuit là.

_**A suivre… **_

* * *

Pourquoi Hinata est si mature alors qu'elle n'a que six ans ? Bonne question ! Une personne me l'avait posé et je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous se la pose aussi donc je vais y répondre ici. J'ai toujours pensé (c'est mon point de vue) que l'éducation des Hyuuga était très stricte sur tous les domaines possibles et qu'ils souhaitaient êtres les plus parfaits. J'ai donc mis en pratique cette idée en me basant sur une personne qui a reçu une éducation des plus cadré et perfectionniste tout en mélangeant le côté timide d'Hinata. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas en tout cas.

Pour ce qui est des noms des petites Uchiwa amoureuses, je me suis inspiré de plusieurs mangas et anime.

Kei de l'animé 'ef-tales of memories' (j'adore les musiques), Horo de 'Spice and Wolf' à voir absolument en animé (le manga n'étant pas encore traduit en France), Haruhi de 'La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya' (un anime assez bizarre mais il faut les regarder dans le bon ordre chronologique pour mieux comprendre mais c'est vraiment super) et enfin Diva de 'Blood+' à lire en manga et à regarder en animé ! Étant donné que le manga est tiré de l'anime commençaient par là ;).

Réponses aux reviews anonyme :

Mystere : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère encore longtemps. Voilà la suite que tu attendais et à plus !

Gladys : Oui, oui je sais ma fille (Hinata) est craquante, c'est la plus belle que veux tu xp la folle… mais merci d'approuver mes idées de mimiques ainsi que le caractère plus humains d'Itachi on va dire ;). J'espère que l'évolution de Sasuke t'a plut même si il va retomber dans la méchanceté, héhéhéhé ! Enfin tu verras bien par toi-même. A la prochaine !

Deathgoth : Toi ! Faudra qu'un jour on se parle vraiment, on discutera des heures sur notre petite Hinata-hime… enfin bon je rêvasse. Et ben voilà ! Hinata parle vraiment avec Sasuke tu dois être contente ;) tu vois il commence même à l'apprécier maintenant enfin… juste pendant un certain temps après il va vraiment la détester comme aux premiers chapitres. Désolé mais j'ai besoin qui la déteste et puis tu comprendra pourquoi plus tard. Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est pour toi que j'ai bousculé toute ma fic avec ce chapitre. Comme tu voulais qu'elle parle à Sasuke et que tu aurais dû attendre encore plusieurs chapitres et bien j'ai créée ce chapitre juste après avoir lut ta review ;) je suis attentionné envers mes lecteurs pas vrai ? Sauf pour le temps d'attente… héhéhéhé… merci de tes encouragements et à plus !

Debby95 : Oui, Hinata est mignonne… aaaaah… ça me fait plaisir de lire ça. Parce que je veux bien transmettre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Hinata, à travers mon écriture. Traduction : je l'adooooooore ! Pour le couple final ben… tu verras ;) allez à plus.


	6. Une dispute et un au revoir

**Bonjour ! NON ne me tué pas !**

Je sais, je suis désolé pour ma longue, très longue absence… je suis impardonnable ! Mais comprenez qu'entre mon nouveau lycée, les cours et tout le bordel que ça entraîne je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à taper quoi que ce soit. GOMEN ! Mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre et le suivant que je posterai dès que ma bêta-lectrice aura finit de le corriger ;). Merci Missvietlove pour ton travail si laborieux !!! (Avec toutes les fautes que je fais c'est normal… hum hum…)

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en attendant le prochain. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, please.

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles _

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Une dispute et un au revoir**_

Le soleil se levait paisiblement ce matin sur le village de Konoha, présageant une belle journée pour tous les habitants du village. Pourtant Hinata fut réveillée avec violence par les tambourinements sur la porte d'entrée.

« Il est quelle heure…

Se retournant elle vit la petite aiguille sur le neuf.

« Pfff… il est que…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en un instant et elle attrapa son réveil dans ses mains, le rapprochant de son visage à peine éveillé.

« NEUF HEURE !!!

La petite brune se leva précipitamment de son lit passa une robe de chambre et courut jusqu'à la porte où des appels commençaient à se faire entendre.

« C'est… c'est bon !

Elle tourna rapidement le verrou à sa hauteur et ouvrit la porte. La Hyuuga aurait préféré la laisser fermer finalement, en voyant ce qui se trouvait derrière. Un Itachi en colère, ses deux sharingans activés et la respiration haletante.

« I… Itachi-kun… gomen… j'ai… j'ai oublié de me réveiller… GOMEN !!!

Elle se pencha brusquement vers l'avant et attendit tremblante son châtiment.

« C'est pas vrai… Hinata… on s'était dit à huit heures.

« Je… je sais. Vraiment dé… désolée. Je… je me suis endormie tard.

« C'est bon… laisse moi entrer et prépare toi vite.

« Hai !

L'héritière Hyuuga courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se changea le plus rapidement possible avec une tunique noire. Elle se donna un rapide coup de peigne, fit son lit et prit un petit déjeuner restreint au minimum nécessaire pour la matinée. Elle se maudit d'avoir été si excitée hier, et finalement ne réussir à dormir qu'à l'aube.

« Voilà.

« Bien. La prochaine fois je te laisse dormir et tant pis pour toi.

« Désolée… mais… tu… tu aurais dû le faire… aujourd'hui.

« Oui. Allez viens.

En passant devant elle, il lui caressa doucement la tête en retrouvant un visage impassible. Mais Hinata savait à présent que ce n'était qu'un mur derrière lequel le vrai Itachi se cachait. Et elle le découvrait peu à peu, joyeux, blagueur, gentil et coléreux. Elle frissonna en pensant à ce début de matinée désastreux, ferma la porte et suivit son aîné aussi vite que le pouvait ses petits pas.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'Hinata vivait parmi les Uchiwa et elle s'y sentait bien. L'héritière regrettait même de ne pas être née dans ce clan si chaleureux. Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à son père, sa sœur et son cousin Neji, ils ne la traitaient pas aussi bien qu'ici. Tout le monde dans le domaine la connaissait à présent et personne ne la regardait avec haine parce qu'elle venait du clan Hyuuga, enfin… plus maintenant en tout cas. Au début, il y a bien eu quelques accrochages mais ils ont vite appris à la connaître et ont bien vu qu'elle n'était pas du genre à les prendre de haut. Elle ne faisait même plus attention aux insultes les plus blessantes, déstabilisant les agresseurs qui venaient rapidement s'excuser après de longues discussions avec le chef du clan.

Hinata respira profondément et sourit paisiblement au soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Hinata ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers Itachi avec un superbe sourire.

« Rien.

Il posa une main sur sa tête avant de l'ébouriffer.

« Hé !

Rouge pivoine, elle le regarda toute gênée.

« Pfff… t'es pas drôle.

« C… c'est toi… qui… qui est pas drôle. T'es… t'es méchant !

« Très convaincant mademoiselle Hyuuga.

« Arrête de… de te moquer de moi !

« Hn…

Le visage de nouveau froid d'Itachi stoppa Hinata dans son élan d'affection pour cette personne qui l'avait tant effrayé la première fois.

Ils se dirigeaient comme chaque matin dans la forêt où le ninja s'entraînait au lancer de kunaï, observée attentivement par la petite fille toute en admiration.

Aujourd'hui, l'Uchiwa avait décidé d'entraîner un peu Hinata avant son entrer à l'Académie qui se déroulerai l'année prochaine.

« Bon écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire. Place-toi ici. Et…

Voilà comment débuta le premier cours de lancer au kunaï de Hinata Hyuuga avec comme professeur, le génie de son clan, Itachi Uchiwa.

Toute la matinée se passa dans un sérieux et un effort que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir pratiqué avec son père.

A midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer se restaurer un peu.

« Grand frère !

Une petite boule noire se jeta dans les bras d'Itachi qui l'attrapa au vol. Hinata sourit en voyant l'amour que se portaient les deux frères. Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour saluer Sasuke qui le lui rendit par une grimace.

Depuis la réunion de famille, le petit brun n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers elle, peut-être même encore pire qu'avant, ce qui l'attristait légèrement. La mine déboussolée, elle alla dire bonjour aux parents attablés dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Uchiwa.

« Bonjour Hinata. Alors tu t'es bien entraîné ? Itachi n'a pas été trop dur ?

« Non Madame. Il m'a beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. J'arrive presque à planter mon kunaï sur la cible.

« Il te faudra beaucoup travailler pour toucher le centre.

L'héritier la regarda impassible mais elle répondit d'un petit sourire, habituée à cette expression. Ce moment de tranquillité fut pourtant interrompu.

« QUOI !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers un petit garçon rouge de rage respirant fortement et les poings serrés.

« Sasuke ?

« Tu l'as entraîné ?! Et moi, quand je te le demande, tu dis que tu n'as pas le temps !

« Parce que je n'ai pas le temps lorsque tu me le demandes.

« Et pourquoi pour elle tu as le temps ?!

« Parce que.

« C'est pas une réponse !!!

« Sasuke… je t'entraînerai, je te le promets, mais aujourd'hui c'est Hinata.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé à moi ?! Pourquoi depuis qu'elle est là tu t'occupes que d'elle ?! On la connaît même pas ! C'est l'héritière Hyuuga non ?! Qu'elle retourne dans son manoir ! On veut pas de toi ici ! T'es pas la bienvenue ! T'es pas de la famille ! Alors dégage !

« Sasuke !

« JE TE DETESTES !!!

Le petit brun partit en courant à l'extérieur de la maison.

« SASUKE !

Mais il était déjà loin et Fugaku se rassit en soupirant.

« Excuse le Hinata. Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux.

« C'est normal…

Itachi lui jeta un regard en coin et pût constater que la brune était attristée par les paroles de son jeune frère.

« Hinata…

« Itachi-kun, tu… tu devrais rejoindre ton frère… il doit… vraiment être triste pour… pour réagir comme ça… tu… tu devrais l'entraîner cet après midi… ça ne fait rien si tu ne… m'entraînes pas. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé… ce matin. Je… je me débrouillerai seule maintenant… ça ira.

« …

« Allez vas-y !

Sous les yeux implorant de la Hyuuga, Itachi hocha la tête et sortit en courant de la maison. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre derrière la jeune fille qui se retourna. Les parents Uchiwa l'approuvaient, soit d'un sourire, soit d'un hochement de tête d'un air sérieux, tout en frappant dans leurs mains. La pauvre timide ne put que rougir en réponse.

« Euh…

« Bravo. Tu as réussit à faire obéir Itachi Uchiwa. Je te félicite.

« Me… merci.

« Allez viens manger. Après avoir travaillé tu dois avoir faim.

« Hai !

Pendant ce temps un petit garçon courait à perdre haleine dans les rues du domaine jusqu'à arriver dans un pré où il ralentit l'allure avant de s'asseoir en tailleur devant le lac se trouvant là. Quelques mètres plus loin, approchait à son tour, un jeune homme qui chercha à travers l'étendu, une forme familière, qu'il trouva près du lac.

L'héritier Uchiwa s'avança silencieusement près de son frère et s'assied à ses côtés. Dans un sursaut non contrôlé, Sasuke se retrouva sur le dos complètement retourné. Si ça aurait été quelqu'un autre que son frère, il était clair qu'il serait déjà assaillit de rire et de railleries. Reprenant contenance, les joues un peu rouges, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi ?

« Tu as été méchant.

« Mais…

« Tu l'as traité comme la peste.

« Mais !

« Tu n'as été qu'un égoïste.

« Je…

Un silence tomba avant que le petit brun ne reprenne plus férocement.

« C'est toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ?! Elle est plus petite que toi mais t'arrêtes pas de traîner avec elle ! C'est pas ta sœur ! C'est moi ton frère !

« Oui c'est vrai… elle n'est pas ma sœur.

« Euh… Ben alors pourquoi tu t'occupes plus de moi ?! Je suis ton frère ! Je passe avant les autres !!! T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !

« …

« Ben quoi ?! Dit quelque chose !

« Je ne répondrai pas à un tel égoïsme.

« Mais ! Je…

« Je sais que je suis ton frère. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Sasuke. Si je ne t'accorde plus trop d'attention, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je suis peut-être plus avec elle parce que je sais qu'elle partira dans peu de temps, alors que toi, tu seras toujours avec moi. Je ne suis pas non plus un objet qu'on prête ou qu'on garde pour soi, Sasuke. Je comprends le fait que tu veuilles être le seul à pouvoir être avec moi mais maintenant tu ne seras plus le seul à pouvoir m'approcher comme une personne familière. Hinata fait partit de la famille que tu le veuilles ou non.

« Comment ça ? Elle fait bien partit du clan Hyuuga non ?

« Oui… ce que j'ai voulus te dire c'est qu'elle appartiendra à la famille dans le futur.

« Que… QUOI !

Le cadet Uchiwa s'était redressé d'un coup, l'air effaré par la nouvelle.

« Qu'à tu compris au juste ?

« Les parents vont l'adopter ?!

Itachi tourna lentement, très lentement ses yeux arrondis sous la surprise vers son jeune frère. Celui-ci toujours stupéfié dans une position ridicule, attendit son affirmation. Dans un petit rire le jeune homme revint à sa position initiale et reprit.

« Non ce n'est pas ça.

« C'est quelqu'un de la famille qui va l'adopter ?

« Non.

« mmmm… tu… tu vas vraiment l'épouser, alors ? Hahaha ! Non, je plaisante ! C'est…

« Oui.

Le rire de Sasuke s'arrêta d'un coup. Il jeta un regard à son frère plus que sérieux et…

« HEIN ! Mais… mais elle a le même âge que moi ! Elle est même pas encore rentrée à l'Académie ! Je pensais que c'était une blague tout ça !!!

« Sais tu ce qu'est un mariage arrangé Sasuke ?

« Mmmm… oui. J'ai entendu les parents en parler.

« Et bien c'est-ce qui ce passe entre Hinata et moi.

« Mais… pourquoi ?!

« Pour faire de nos deux clans une seule unité.

« … je pensais vraiment pas… que c'était sérieux.

Le vent souffla, s'engouffrant dans les cheveux de nos deux bruns apportant avec lui les odeurs du bois environnant.

« Je vois…

« Si tu as compris, va t'excuser auprès d'Hinata.

« Jamais !

« Sasuke.

« Jamais ! Ce serait la honte !

« Tu l'as blessé, alors tu vas t'excuser.

« Non ! Non ! Non !

« Sasuke.

« Je veux pas !

« Tu n'as pas le choix.

« Non ! Je veux pas aller la voir !

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors.

« Hein ? NOOON !

C'est ainsi que le petit garçon récalcitrant, se vit projeter sur l'épaule de son frère, qui commença en chemin inverse le trajet menant chez eux.

« Ah ! Non, j'oubliais… il faut que je t'entraîne avant de te forcer à t'excuser.

« C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'entraîner ?

« Oui… seulement sur la demande de Hinata.

« Pffff…

Justement, celle-ci passa l'après midi à cuisiner avec Mikoto. Le soir elle mangea de nouveau seule avec ses « beaux parents ». Après le dîner, elle quitta les lieux sans oublier de remercier les deux adultes qui lui firent signe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit noire.

-_C'est étrange de rentrer toute seule sans Itachi-kun. J'espère qu'il s'est réconcilié avec son frère._

Se murmurant à elle-même, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'arriver devant la porte de son appartement. Sur la matière en bois sombre, un morceau de papier était suspendu. Le décrochant, elle rentra pour pouvoir le lire à la lumière d'une lampe. A peine fut elle allumé que Hinata sut ce que ce mot lui annonçait. Les mains tremblantes elle lut ces quelques lignes :

_Hinata-sama,_

_Votre père souhaite vous revoir ce soir ou demain à la première heure, au plus tard, dans la demeure du clan. Vous devrez rester discrète dans votre retour, alors ne l'annoncée pas directement aux membres du clan. Laissez leur un message, expliquant la situation. Votre père, Hiashi-sama, n'a pas envie de voir un adieu qui s'ébruiterait trop dans le village. _

_C'est pourquoi nous vous souhaitons un bon retour parmi nous, en attendant de vous revoir. _

_Le clan Hyuuga. _

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit d'Hinata qui l'essuya doucement. Relevant le regard, elle fit le tour de son habitation, les yeux troublés par l'afflux d'eau salé et lâcha le bout de papier qui se posa par terre.

Dans un pas fantomatique, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de l'entrée et en sortit quelques cartons qu'elle ouvrit lentement. Elle commença par les armoires de la pièce principale puis la salle de bain et enfin la chambre. La brune laissa tomber un cadre qu'elle ramassa délicatement avant de contempler la photo avec mélancolie.

« C'est pas comme un adieu… alors pourquoi je pleure ? On se reverra de toute façon… peut-être pas autant mais après tout je vais vivre ma vie avec lui, non ? Mais oui… y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. J'aimais bien cette ambiance dans ce clan c'est tout. Et puis j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de mon père quand il me reverra… oui… c'est ça. Ici c'est si chaleureux alors que là bas… je préfère même pas y penser.

Une larme s'écrasa sur la photo, que la petite fille rangea précautionneusement au dessus d'une pile de vêtements. Le dernier carton fermé, elle les empila devant l'entrée.

-_Bon… Maintenant comment je vais faire ? Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils soient lourds mais j'en ai quand même trois. Mmmm… je vais devoir faire plusieurs voyages. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Mais avant…_

Hinata ramassa le message du clan, le froissa et prit un roseau imbiber d'encre, du papier et se mit à écrire rapidement quelques lignes auxquelles elle avait réfléchit lors de la finition de son déménagement.

Elle partit ensuite, deux cartons sous les bras et un carton dans lequel elle tapait à coup de pied pour le faire bouger. Après un dernier regard et un sourire pour ce lieu encore emplit de ses rires, elle referma à clé la porte et le bonheur qu'elle avait eu à vivre ici, pour finir, elle épingla son mot sur le bois.

Itachi et Sasuke, eux, avançaient assez lentement puisque le cadet gigotait, mordait et cognait sans cesse son frère qui faisait son possible pour le maintenir sur son épaule un peu engourdit.

« Sasuke arrête ! Déjà que j'ai accepté de t'entraîner à une heure si tardive alors ne m'énerve pas. On arrive bientôt.

« NON !!!

« Tais-toi ! Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier.

« Pardon… mais je veux pas !

« C'est trop tard.

« Grrrrr…

Les deux Uchiwa montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement, et s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant la porte. Un long silence prit place, coupé par les seuls bruits de la nuit.

« Bon alors ? Nii-san, tu toques ?

Tout ce que le petit garçon eut comme réponse était un silence de glace et une chute surprise de l'épaule de son aîné.

« Aïe ! Itachi ! Ça fait mal…

Sasuke observa son grand frère complètement pétrifié devant la porte en bois où était accroché un morceau de papier à l'écriture fine et enfantine.

« Itachi ?

Le petit brun se releva en ce massant les fesses, se dirigea vers le mot et lut.

_Chers Uchiwa-sama,_

_Je suis désolée de vous quitter sans vous dire moi-même au revoir mais mon père veut me voir rentrer au plus vite à la maison. J'étais vraiment heureuse parmi vous, ce fut de merveilleux jours et je garderai toujours votre gentillesse dans mon cœur. Merci encore d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi. Votre générosité m'a beaucoup touché. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir vous dire tout ça de vive voix, mais sachée que ce que je dis est la vérité. J'ai été contente d'avoir pu faire connaissance avec le clan Uchiwa, qui sont vraiment adorable malgré les premières impressions. Merci, merci infiniment. J'espère pouvoir vous revoir rapidement. _

_Salutations et remerciements de Hiashi Hyuuga au clan et au revoir. _

_Hinata Hyuuga_

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors elle était partie sans rien dire. Comme ça ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

-_J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'excuser… _

Avant de se rendre compte de sa pensée, il sentit son frère prendre le bout de papier et partir rapidement du perron, ensuite sauter plusieurs marches de l'escalier.

« Attends !

Mais Itachi ne s'arrêta pas et continua à marcher d'un pas rapide vers la maison familiale où il entra en trompe et plaqua rageusement le mot sur la table de la cuisine où ses parents étaient encore en tain de discuter.

Quand ils le virent dégager une telle aura meurtrière ils prirent le papier et le lurent. A la fin de la lecture Mikoto eut un visage attristé tandis que Fugaku soupira.

« Il fallait sans douter. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle habitait ici. Il est bien normal que son père la rappelle, elle est l'héritière de son clan.

Itachi le fixa intensément avant de partir violemment de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard le bruit assourdissant d'une porte qui claque vrilla les tympans de la petite famille.

« On dirait qu'il s'y est attaché finalement…

« Oui.

Sasuke leur lança un regard avant de le lever au plafond où la chambre de son frère se situait.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilou ! Alors ? Ça vous a plût ?

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

Mystere : merci de ta review. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr qu'il s'énerve Sasuke quand sa petite Hinata est en danger XD allez à plus !

Deathgoth : Je sais, tu dois me détester, toi qui voulait la suite rapidement… GOMEN ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'adore les hystériques, c'est pour ça que je me sens encore plus mal quand je vois des reviews comme les tiennes et que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire… GOMEN ! En tout cas je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Hinata est la pureté incarnée et elle est superbe avec les cheveux longs ! Je l'adore :3 je suis toute love love ! La tarée… bref, merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût. A plus !

Hinachan : merci de tes reviews ! Une fan de itahina et Sasuhina ? :3 bienvenue ! Désolé d'être si longue à poster, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Et ne t'inquiète pas je n'abandonne aucune fics c'est juste que je suis très lente… A plus !


	7. Des remords et des pleurs

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews super encourageante ! Merci beaucoup ! J'en ai reçu au moins une quinzaine le jour même où j'ai posté le chapitre ! Arigato ! Et merci à ma bêta Missvietlove !

Que dire ? J'écoute en ce moment de vieille chanson d'Elvis Presley tout en écrivant mes fics… et puis… je sais, je suis folle ;)

Ah oui ! Voilà, pas mal de personnes m'ont demandé si Hinata et compagnie, resteront petits. Et bien non ! Ils vont grandir ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si je suis si longue sur leur enfance c'est pour pouvoir bien mettre en place la suite. En faites lorsque j'avais imaginé cette histoire, il n'y avait que trois chapitre sur leur enfance et après Hinata et Sasuke devait atteindre directement leurs douze ans. Mais je me suis rendus compte par la suite que je faisais beaucoup trop de flash-back et que ça en devenait ennuyeux, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire toute leur enfance ainsi il n'y aura pas de suspens sur ce qui s'y est passé et vous ne me fusillerez pas de questions ;) malin, hein ?

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Et donnez moi votre avis.

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles _

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Des remords et des pleurs **_

Hinata était rentrée au manoir depuis plus de trois semaines à présent.

Son retour avait fait du bruit en tout cas. Entre les cris de joie de sa servante et les cris de colère de son père, pour une fois, la demeure sembla animée jusqu'à ce que le noir l'absorbe et l'entoure entièrement.

La petite fille avait pleuré toute la nuit, pour s'endormir au petit matin sur le sol dur et froid de cette salle obscure.

Elle y était restée une semaine comme le voulait la coutume. (nda : Vous aurez plus d'explications dans un autre chapitre)

Son père lui interdit de revoir un seul Uchiwa sans sa permission, il lui interdit de sortir sans en prévenir quelqu'un… elle n'avait plus vraiment d'échappatoire, complètement séquestré dans ce temple glacial des héritiers du Byakugan.

Aujourd'hui était encore une belle journée. Les nuages dansaient, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent était doux comme une caresse, l'herbe verte était fraîche et tendre sous les pieds. Toutes ces sensations si agréables, la petite Hinata souhaitait les sentir à l'extérieur, dans un pré pas loin d'ici, qui, en cette saison était parsemé de multiples fleurs. Un mariage des couleurs et des senteurs, qui lui rappelait ce petit jardin derrière la maison de repos Uchiwa. Une mélancolie lui serra le cœur en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé là bas.

-_Aujourd'hui je sors ! Je vais le dire à une servante. Papa ne me punira pas maintenant… ça fait deux semaines que je suis sagement resté ici, alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes._

Enfin déterminée, elle se dirigea vers les appartements des employés et accosta la première femme en tablier qu'elle croisa.

« Excusez-moi…

« Oh ! Hinata-sama ! Comment allez-vous ?

« Très… très bien… me… merci. Euh… et vous ?

« Et bien tout va bien. Mais, que puis-je pour vous ?

« Est… est-ce que… vous… vous pouvez… mettre au courant mon… mon père que je vais… je vais me promener dehors… il est sortit et… donc…

« Oui je comprends. Bien, je lui dirai. Bonne promenade Hinata-sama.

« Merci, bo… bonne journée.

« Vous aussi.

La petite brune repartit précipitamment et traversa toute l'allée à vive allure. Devant la porte, qu'elle regarda avec défi, elle prit une grande respiration et poussa de toute sa force. A cette heure, le garde qui d'habitude ouvrait et fermait l'entrée devait être encore en train de déjeuner. Cette fois ci, l'héritière parvint à faire une ouverture assez grande sans qu'elle ait besoin de se tortiller pour passer.

Aujourd'hui, dans un kimono blanc avec pour motifs de petits brins de lavande en bas à gauche, elle fila à travers les rues pour entrer dans son paradis de fleurs. Un sourire émerveillé s'étendit sur son visage et elle sauta partout, se roulant dans l'herbe qui laissa quelques traces vertes sur le vêtement.

Après avoir bien profité de la nature en batifolant, Hinata commença à fabriquer un bouquet, coupant les tiges délicatement. Elle avait appris tellement de bonnes manières depuis ses cinq ans, que tout était machinal à présent. De sa façon de parler, d'écrire, au service du thé et la cueillette des fleurs, tout avait été corrigé, remanié pour la rendre impeccable dans ces gestes et ses actes. Le but, pour être plus précis était de la rendre plus mûre que les autres. Encore un point de l'orgueil Hyuuga à souhaiter paraître les plus intelligents dès l'enfance. Toujours surpasser les autres familles était leur point d'honneur.

Peut-être un quart d'heure était déjà passé et son bouquet prenait peu à peu de l'envergure. Il était surtout constitué de rouge, coquelicot et de violet, lavande.

En regardant son œuvre elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

-_Le violet et le rouge sont mes couleurs préférés… et si je me souviens bien les yeux d'Itachi ont de petits reflets rouges tandis que les miens…_

Jetant un regard aux fleurs entremêlées dans ses mains, elle sentit ses joues prendre feu et un discret sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle ramassa quelques pissenlits qu'elle plaça bien au milieu formant un petit soleil.

Contente du résultat elle cueillit encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle ne put plus tenir son bouquet d'une seule main, elle les attacha entre elles grâce à un long morceau de bois très souple qu'elle referma d'un nœud.

« Bien…

Elle sentit alors une étrange sensation. La sensation d'être observée depuis déjà quelques minutes… la sensation d'avoir déjà été observée ainsi, mais quand ?

-_Chez les Uchiwa…_

Se retournant brusquement elle put apercevoir une chevelure brune avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la verdure. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'avança prudemment mais lorsqu'elle fut assez près, les bruits d'une course se firent entendre. Tournant la tête à sa droite elle reconnut Sasuke. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bouquet et commença à le poursuivre. Bien sûr, il était plus rapide qu'elle, étant gênée par son kimono. Mais connaissant ce champ comme sa poche, elle réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte le couvert des fleurs.

« Sasuke-san !

Dans un dernier effort, elle lui sauta dessus les faisant tomber tout les deux. Le petit Uchiwa mangeait l'herbe tandis que la Hyuuga avait la tête plongée dans le cou du brun.

« Bouah… pousse toi Hyuuga ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

« C… c'est à moi de… de te poser la question, Sasuke-san.

« Je faisais rien ! J'ai rien à te dire ! Pousse-toi ! T'es lourde !

« C'est même pas vrai…

« Si c'est vrai !

« Non !

« SI !

« Non !

« SI !!!

Un petit rire s'éleva et l'héritière bascula sur le côté une main sur la bouche et les joues roses. Le cadet Uchiwa s'assit et l'observa un sourcil levé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

« Rien.

Elle essuya quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux et lui sourit.

« Vas-y dit moi !

« Je suis contente de pouvoir te revoir.

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux pour finalement détourner la tête, les joues rougis et les bras croisés devant lui.

« Hn…

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke-san ?

« Je… j'étais venu voir les fleurs.

« Oh ! Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que toi un garçon si **redoutable** puisse aimer les fleurs. Peut-être que tu as un côté poète ?

Hinata avait élevé un peu la voix au mot 'redoutable', touchant la fierté de son compagnon.

« NON ! Je suis pas une tapette ! Je… j'aime bien les fleurs parce qu'elles sentent bon mais c'est tout.

« C'est bizarre… tu as pourtant un très joli jardin dans ton domaine.

« …

Les joues déjà rouges devinrent carrément cramoisies.

« Je… c'est pas vraiment… je… je voulais m'excuser…

« Pour… pourquoi ?

« Pour t'avoir…

Un long silence prit place entre les deux. Sasuke regardait ailleurs alors que Hinata attendait la suite.

« Je…

Le brun baissa le regard au sol et sans prévenir se releva brusquement, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

« NE T'APPROCHE PLUS D'ITACHI ! Je veux plus te revoir ! Ne me touche plus comme tu l'as fait ! Je m'en fiche que tu épouses nii-san ! Il t'aimera jamais de toute façon ! C'est lui qui m'a dit que c'était qu'un mariage entre clans ! Y a pas d'amour et y'en aura jamais ! JAMAIS !!!

Le petit brun partit en courant à travers l'allée, laissant derrière lui un cœur complètement brisé. Les yeux ouverts de Hinata se troublèrent avant de laisser couler les larmes que les paupières ne purent retenir, car celles-ci étaient pétrifiés et ne pouvaient plus se baisser dans l'instant.

Les petites mains serrèrent contre la petite poitrine suffocante, le bouquet confectionné avec soins. Elle se releva lentement mais dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises tant ses jambes tremblaient.

La brune se dirigea à un rythme fantomatique vers la rivière qui coulait dans la plaine où elle s'assit éclatant en un sanglot non contrôlé.

Plus loin, Sasuke continuait sa course vers le domaine Uchiwa. Depuis trois semaines, il avait attendu qu'une occasion se présente pour s'excuser et maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il en était incapable.

« RAAAAAH !

Le petit brun s'attrapa la tête et la secoua dans tout les sens en continuant sa course. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que ses remords avaient eu le temps d'augmenter mais, non, il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire. Et à présent il aurait une double excuse à faire. Il l'avait encore blessé, il en était sûr, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quand elle était là, il se comportait étrangement et même lui ne se reconnaissait pas. Il venait encore de dire de telles méchancetés auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à part le fait qu'elle arrête de s'approcher d'Itachi, bien sûr. Mais il avait compris en discutant avec son frère qu'il ne devait pas réagir comme ça.

« Je la déteste !!!

Hinata s'était enfin calmé et regardait, les yeux vides, l'eau entraînant avec elle les feuilles et les bouts de bois. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Quand la personne s'assit à ses côtés elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence de l'inconnu et de la petite fille.

« Comment vas-tu… Hinata ?

Les yeux opaques s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la voix si familière.

« I… Ita… Itachi-kun !

La petite brune se jeta dans ses bras et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux déjà rouges et gonflés.

« Je… je suis si… si contente !

« Moi aussi Hinata.

« Je… je suis désolée de… d'être partit sans rien dire.

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'héritier Uchiwa caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Je ne devrais pas… te revoir…

« Pourquoi ?

« Père m'a interdit de revoir un Uchiwa sans sa permission.

« S'il te punit parce que l'on se voit, j'irai moi-même lui parler.

« C… c'est vrai ?

« Bien sûr. On a bien le droit d'apprendre à se connaître puisque nous allons partager nos vies ensemble.

« Mmmm… c'est vrai. Me… merci Itachi-kun.

« De rien Hinata.

Ils restèrent encore enlacés un petit moment avant de se séparer. La brune rit tandis qu'un fin sourire éclaira le visage du froid jeune homme.

« Tu as pleuré ?

« Oui quand je t'ai vu.

« Non… tu as pleuré avant.

« M… mais… mais non.

Sous le regard suspicieux de l'Uchiwa, Hinata ne put plus rien caché enfin… presque.

« Oui.

« Et pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'on m'a dit… quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Je… je n'ai pas envie de le dire…

« Alors qui t'as dit ça ?

« Personne.

« Hinata…

« Tu ne peux rien y faire de toute manière.

Itachi l'observa un moment, et voyant qu'il n'arriverai plus à lui soustraire d'informations, il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je vois... Allez viens par là.

Il lui prit le bras, la positionna entre ses jambes et l'entoura de ses bras. La petite fille releva la tête pour le regarder, surprise, et le brun lui déposa un baisé sur sa frange avant de poser son menton sur son petit crâne.

C'est ainsi que la rivière devint leur point de rendez vous quand Itachi n'était pas occuper pas ses missions et l'entraînement de son frère.

Ils discutaient de diverses choses, jouaient parfois ensemble à des jeux de gamins, mais passaient l'essentiel du temps dans le silence, enlacés l'un contre l'autre pour mieux dormir ou se reposer tout simplement.

Sasuke quant à lui n'approcha plus la petite brune si ce n'est qu'il la fuyait complètement.

Et cela dura un ans, un ans pendant lequel le village était en paix. Hinata et Sasuke firent leur entrée à l'Académie, le petit brun ténébreux dût supporter la présence de Hinata dans la même classe que lui, tandis qu'il était poursuivit par toutes les filles du village. La Hyuuga resta très discrète pendant les cours apprenant avec sérieux ses leçons pour ne pas décevoir ni son père, ni Itachi. Et puis un nouveau sentiment avait pris place dans son cœur… l'amour.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? Ma bêta m'a dit que l'histoire ce stagné un peu… désolé mais il faut bien développer les relations entre les personnages ;)

Réponses aux reviews anonyme :

X : Ben la voilà la suite ;) merci pour ta review et surtout n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis sur une fiction. Ça motive vachement l'auteur surtout si c'est pour complimenter son travail XD en tout cas ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir de lire ta review et j'espère te retrouver.

Mystere : Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois ;) tant mieux je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Ah, ben oui Itachi domine, c'est l'aînée en même temps XD allez à plus !

Deathgoth : Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, justement ça me fais plaisir de lire des reviews aussi motivés que les tiennes ;) j'espère que ton ordi ne va pas trop t'énerver et pour le couple ben… on verra ;) allez merci et à la prochaine !

Osith-chan : Heureuse que mon histoire te plaises ! Et vive le Itahina XD mais par contre je ne pourrais pas te dire qui Hinata choisira ;) suspens… allez à la prochaine !

Hinachan : Super contente que ça te plaises toujours ;) la suite prendra un peu de temps mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher. A plus !

!!!Dodo!!! : Tiens ça faisait longtemps ! Salut ! Ben oui, fallait bien qu'elle parte quoi ;) mais t'inquiète, elle ne perd pas le contact avec les Uchiwa, loin de là. Bref, merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment amusé ;) à la prochaine !

Hyuuga-Rei : La voilà la suite ;) j'espères qu'elle t'as plu. Merci pour ta review très… intimidante ? XD non je blague. Merci et à la prochaine !


	8. L'amour aveugle

Bonjour !!! Tout d'abord merci encore pour le travail apporté par ma bêta lectrice sur cette fiction, j'ai nommée Missvietlove ! On l'applaudit pour le courage dont elle à fait preuve pour ce (très, très) long chapitre ! XD

J'ai oubliée de préciser au dernier chapitre que Hinata tombera amoureuse de Naruto comme dans le manga. Je sais, vous allez me dire « mais on s'en fout de Naruto ! Comme elle va tombé sous le charme de Itachichou et Sasuke-kun ?! » Pas d'inquiétude voyons ! L'amour que porte Hinata envers Naruto sera très utile dans l'histoire. En faites, je suis en train de penser que Naruto aura un grand rôle dans le rapprochement des trois personnages… enfin, vous verrez ;)

Je tiens aussi à saluer mes lectrices du monde entier ! Et oui, depuis cet été on peut savoir le nombre de visiteurs sur nos histoires et de quel pays ils viennent ;) donc je voudrai passer un bonjour aux Françaises (lol) ! Aux Canadiennes ! Aux Marocaines ! Aux Belges ! Aux Américaines ! (Oui, oui il y en a !) Aux Suisse et enfin aux Martiniquaises ! J'ai même eu des visites du Vietnam, de la Tunisie, de la Réunion, en Algérie, en Angleterre et en Polynésie ! HELLO EVERYBODY !!!

Voilà, ma petite annonce est finie alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre hyper trop long ! XD et n'oubliez pas **les reviews, please. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : L**__**'**__**amour aveugle**_

Le soleil se lève une nouvelle fois sur les hommes à peine éveillés. Dans une grande demeure du clan Uchiwa, une petite tête brune, enfouit sous des couvertures bien chaudes grogna de mécontentement, insultant avec le soleil et ses rayons qui venait le tirer de ses doux rêves. D'ailleurs cette nuit là, il avait fait un rêve des plus agréable, en faites…

« SASUKE !

La voix tonitruante de sa mère le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux plus vite que ce que son pauvre corps engourdit souhaitait. Il oublia son rêve aussitôt. Pendant deux, trois minutes il tenta bien de se le rappeler mais rien à faire, tout avait été effacé sauf cette sensation particulièrement agréable au niveau de son cœur. Le second héritier Uchiwa marmonna deux ou trois phrases contre sa mère en s'habillant et descendit, traînant des pieds, jusqu'à la cuisine où il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur une chaise, la tête déjà enfouit dans ses bras.

« Sasuke, on ne dort pas sur la table.

« Gnnnn…

« Allez tiens, ça te réveillera.

Mikoto lui déposa un chocolat chaud à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante devant lui, ajoutant un verre de jus d'orange et deux pains au chocolat qui sortaient à peine du four. Le déjeuner habituel de Sasuke, qu'il avalait chaque matin. (Comment il fait pour ne pas aller aux toilettes ?!!! O_o) Pourtant quelque chose était diffèrent…

« Maman…

« Oui ?

« T'as rajouté un truc ?

« Ah ! Tu as remarqué ? Hinata m'as dit que si j'ajoutais un peu de café à ton chocolat tu serais d'attaque chaque matin.

« Hinata ?

« Oui, elle est passé hier boire le thé.

« …

La cuisine redevint silencieuse avant l'arrivé des deux autres hommes de la maison, Fukagu et Itachi.

« Bonjour Maman.

« Bonjour.

Après un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, le chef du clan porta son attention sur le journal posé sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture tout en buvant son café noir (beurk… trop fort pour moi.). Itachi s'assit à côté de son frère et entama rapidement ses tartines de beurre saupoudrées de cacao, les trempant dans son bol de chocolat.

« Nii-san ?

« Hn ?

« C'est bon, ça ?

Désigna Sasuke en pointant du doigt les tartines dont la recette lui était inconnue.

« Hn… Très bon. C'est Hinata qui m'a montré.

« …

_-Hinata ? J'en ai marre ! On n'arrête pas d'en entendre parler en ce moment chez nous ! Raz-le- bol… Et mais ! C'est super bon ce truc !_

L'apprenti ninja resta émerveillé devant son bol un moment avant de se rappeler.

_-Tss… c'est cette Hyuuga qui… beurk… finalement c'est dégoûtant !_

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de boire son bol jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sasuke remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac, se brosser les dents et se donner un rapide coup de peigne même si ses cheveux étaient naturellement hérissés à l'arrière. Après un rapide au revoir à ses parents et son frère, il partit en courant vers l'école laissant le vent frais de la matinée finir de le réveiller.

Un peu plus tôt, de l'autre côté du village, dans un manoir étalant le pouvoir et la richesse du clan Hyuuga, une demoiselle, d'à peine sept printemps, soigneusement bordée, se réveilla calmement. Ses yeux blancs s'habituant à la lumière, elle les frotta vigoureusement avant de s'asseoir sur son matelas et glisser ses pieds dans des chaussons chauds. Elle enfila le kimono traditionnel noir des Hyuuga, lava son visage encore endormit, plongeant ses mains dans l'eau de la bassine prévu à cet effet, se coiffa soigneusement les cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Descendant le large escalier de la demeure, la jeune héritière se dirigea vers la salle à manger familiale où elle entendait déjà diverses voix. S'agenouillant devant la porte coulissante, la brune attendit que la servante se trouvant là, fasse coulisser la porte la dévoilant aux yeux des membres de sa famille. La petite fille salua respectueusement ses aînés, et ainsi fait, elle s'installa aux côtés de son père et de sa sœur. Celui-ci lui jeta un simple coup d'œil tandis que sa sœur lui souris joyeusement. Un mince sourire envahit le visage de l'héritière qui entama son thé dans les règles de l'art, questionnant son père :

« Voulez-vous encore du thé, Père ?

« Non merci, ma fille.

« Bien, père.

Elle demanda à Hanabi qui accepta avec joie tendant sa tasse les yeux illuminés. Hanabi appréciait voir sa sœur lui servir le thé, à chaque fois elle étudiait minutieusement tout les mouvements que le corps de son aînée enchaînait. Bien sûr, la manière dont les Hyuuga se servaient se devait d'être gracieuse et sans erreurs, Hinata l'avait appris à ses dépends et les cicatrices sur ses mains le lui rappelaient bien.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, l'héritière demanda à se retirer, ce qu'elle fit sous l'autorisation du chef de famille et remonta dans sa chambre. La petite fille se changea en tenue plus décontracté, un simple t-shirt et pantalon noir accompagné d'une veste ample beige portant la marque des Hyuuga sur ses épaules. Se redonnant un dernier coup de peigne, elle enfila son sac et quitta sa chambre. Hinata passa sur la terrasse où elle rencontra son père comme chaque jour, lui souhaita une bonne journée dans les formes, et une fois que le chef de clan lui permit de se retirer, elle quitta le manoir pour descendre la grande allée se dirigeant vivement vers l'Académie.

Sept heures moins le quart. Devant les portes de l'académie une seule personne était présente attendant contre le mur, ses deux mains devant elle, tenant son sac de cours. Hinata était toujours la première à arriver, les cours ne commençant qu'à huit heures et demie. Le silence l'entourait et seuls les chants des oiseaux lui tenaient compagnie. Bientôt un bruit tout particulier lui parvint aux oreilles et malgré elle, même après ce qu'il lui avait dit, voilà qu'elle souriait de l'entendre arriver. Tout ça c'était passé il y a un ans après tout. Tournant son visage à droite, Hinata put constater que son instinct avait vu juste. En effet, un petit garçon brun, tout de noir vêtu, arrivé en courant comme un dingue. Ses cheveux hérissés et ses joues rougies par le froid étaient les signes distinctifs de Sasuke Uchiwa venant en cours. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de l'Académie, il ouvrit ses yeux où des larmes troublaient son regard sombre. Quand il vit la petite Hyuuga lui sourire, l'apprenti ninja ne put que rager. Il avait beau être le premier dans toutes les matières, il avait beau être admiré, Sasuke n'était jamais satisfait, à cause d'une petite, minuscule chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire. Venir à l'Académie avant Hinata Hyuuga ! Vous allez me dire, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait s'il la bat dans chaque matière ? C'est rien du tout ça ! Oui, vous avez raisons mais l'Uchiwa ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. NON ! Sa fierté en était meurtrie, il fallait, non ! Il devait la dominer dans tous les domaines. Ainsi s'était il mit en tête d'arriver avant elle devant l'école. Malheureusement pour lui, la Hyuuga qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatiguée, était toujours là quand lui courait comme un fou pour gagner du temps.

_-Elle se téléporte ou quoi ?!_

Cette pensée traversait chaque matin son esprit. Pour répondre au salut d'Hinata une simple grimace lui suffisait et il s'installait contre l'arbre de la cour, juste en face des portes rouge de l'Académie. De l'autre côté du tronc se trouvait une balançoire, qui ne tardera pas à être occupé comme tout les matins. Quand on parle du loup…

Arrivant d'un air fatigué une main cachant son énorme bâillement, une larme apparaissant près de son œil droit, Naruto Uzumaki. L'Uchiwa se désintéressa de lui pour fixer son regard sur le visage de la brune, où des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues porcelaine et un petit sourire timide effleurer ses lèvres, suivant toujours des yeux le blond qui s'installa sur la balançoire de façon à mettre son front sur la corde et finir sa nuit. Hinata le fixait toujours d'un regard tendre et cela dura jusqu'à ce que les furies de Sasuke n'arrivent et ne le réveil. D'ailleurs à huit heures et quart celles-ci arrivaient en grande trompe dans la cour de l'Académie. Naruto eut sa chute habituelle, Hinata se réveilla de sa contemplation en rougissant plus fortement et Sasuke produit son premier soupir de mécontentement de la journée. Bref, un début de matinée des plus banals pour tous.

« Ino grosse truie ! Dégage de là !

« Dégage toi-même grand front !

« Sasuke-kun ! Sors avec moi !

Les deux ennemies entendant une autre voix inconnue, se retournèrent en même temps les yeux en feu. La pauvre imprudente partit en courant les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois en finissant de manger son bento. Cela faisait un ans qu'il subissait l'amour violent de ses deux camarades. Ayant seulement sept ans, tout ça le gonflait profondément.

« Sasuke-kun ! Tu veux bien manger un peu de mon bento ? Je l'ai fais moi-même.

« Non goûte le mien. Tu risqueras de t'empoisonner avec la nourriture de Sakura. Elle est peut-être intelligente grâce à son grand front mais elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères.

Ino rit sous cape tandis que dans le fort intérieur de Sakura celle-ci s'imaginait l'étranglant. Hinata était dans son coin, observant discrètement tous les élèves présents passant plusieurs fois sur le visage radieux de Naruto dégustant son bol de ramen tout chaud. Un mini sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit s'essuyer la bouche d'un air rassasié. Elle n'osait jamais s'approcher des autres, ils lui faisaient encore trop peur ne sachant leur réaction face à ses yeux et son nom. En pensant à son clan son visage se referma en pleine détresse intérieure.

« Oy ! Hinata, ça va ?

Relevant ses yeux, elle croisa le visage de son tout premier ami, Kiba Inuzuka.

« Ohayo Kiba-kun. Tout va très bien et… et toi ?

« J'uis en pleine forme et Akamaru aussi.

Il montra du doigt la petite boule de poil blanche serrée dans sa veste et qui aboyait joyeusement.

« Il… il a grandit.

« Tu trouves ? Enfin je suis toujours avec lui alors je n'ai pas remarqué. Tu peux me le garder deux minutes ?

« Euh… bien sûr.

Le garçon aux tatouages rouges lui tendit son chien bien-aimé et courut en direction des toilettes. Hinata rit un peu avant de regarder tendrement le petit chiot dans ses bras. Akamaru lui lécha le visage lui tirant un éclat de rire et elle lui gratta derrière les oreilles avant de le serrer tout contre elle pour sentir sa chaleur réconfortante. La Hyuuga savait que Kiba ne quitterait jamais son chien juste pour aller au WC, son ami trouvait toujours une excuse pour lui prêter Akamaru lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'était sa façon à lui de la réconforter et lui montrer son soutien. Une larme coula rapidement de ses yeux et s'écrasa sur le pelage blanc de l'animal. Celui-ci couina en lui léchant de nouveau le visage effaçant sa tristesse. Kiba revint au bout de cinq minutes, s'assied à côté d'elle et étala sa science des chiens qu'Hinata écouta très sérieusement.

Cette amitié n'était pas particulièrement vue d'un bon œil par un certain brun. En effet, Sasuke jetait de rapide regard à la fois interrogateur et haineux. L'Uchiwa s'imaginait qu'il réagissait ainsi par pure logique. Après tout, il la détestait et voulait son malheur alors la voir heureuse avec un ami il y avait de quoi le faire rager. C'est-ce qu'il pensait…

La journée de cours enfin finit, tout le monde quitta l'Académie. Enfin… presque tous. Sasuke était coincé dans un attroupement de filles qui souhaitaient passer encore un peu de temps avec leur prince charmant.

« Sasuke-kun ! Reste avec moi !

« Non avec moi !

« Vous êtes bête il ne traînera jamais avec de telles mochetés !

« Répète !!!

Une bagarre se déclencha, comme chaque jour. Profitant de la confusion l'Uchiwa s'échappa et courut vers l'Académie, pensant qu'elles chercheraient plutôt dans les rues de Konoha comme toujours mais malheureusement pour lui certaines l'avaient vu et criaient déjà derrière lui tout leur amour. En gros :

_-LE CAUCHEMAR !!! _

La douce et gentille Hinata quant à elle, sortit de sa salle de classe, fit un rapide au revoir de la main à Kiba, jeta un dernier regard à son blond intrépide et se dirigea aux toilettes. Ses petites affaires finis, l'héritière sortit de sa cabine et se lava soigneusement les mains lorsqu'elle entendit des cris lui parvenant de la cour. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort. Paniquant un peu, croyant à un tremblement de terre, la brune se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant dans la lumière tamisée et orangée, une ombre exténuée. Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, rentra et claqua la porte brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce…

Mais Hinata ne put finir sa phrase que l'inconnu lui avait attrapé la taille, l'entraîna dans une cabine qu'il ferma et plaqua fermement une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Complètement effrayée, la Hyuuga sentait son cœur cogner fortement dans sa poitrine serré contre celle d'un garçon qu'elle ne reconnut pas dans le noir. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

_-Venez ! Je vous en supplie !_

_-Allez ! Partez bande de furies ! _

Les deux pensées se confrontant silencieusement, ce fut la seconde qui gagna.

« Ouf…

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Sasuke sentant un souffle rapide contre sa main reporta son attention sur la petite fille dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans les toilettes des filles pour se cacher, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir quelqu'un et son corps avait réagit instinctivement, prenant la personne en otage. Maintenant qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage l'Uchiwa put reconnaître les yeux blancs et la peau porcelaine d'Hinata. Celle-ci le reconnaissant à son tour murmura :

« Sa… Sasuke-kun ?

Entendant son nom de la bouche de la Hyuuga, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous un choc de nature encore inconnu. Il se rappela soudainement, dans un grand flash, son rêve de cette nuit. Son regard se troubla en repassant chaque image.

Ils étaient dans une situation presque semblable si ce n'est que la scène se passait sur un pont bordé par deux cerisiers en fleurs. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches entraînant les pétales avec lui. Hinata et lui était plus grand, environ dix-sept ans, il la serrait amoureusement dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules le regardant tendrement. Ils portaient tout deux des kimonos, lui en avait un noir portant l'emblème des Uchiwa dans son dos et elle, en avait un rouge enflammé sans aucune marque des Hyuuga. Elle avait une longue chevelure atteignant le bas de ses reins caressant les mains du jeune homme qu'il était. Leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, il pouvait admirer la clarté de ses pupilles et la pureté de ses traits fins. Levant une main, le brun vint caresser la joue de sa compagne plongeant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux soyeux. Hinata, ferma les yeux appréciant certainement ce contact car elle déposa sa main sur la sienne, un sourire des plus attirant sur le visage. Il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps à la vue de ses lèvres rosées et tendre.

« Hinata…

Ses yeux blancs hypnotisant plongèrent dans les siens emplies de désir. Sa fine bouche s'ouvrit et dans un murmure irréel, Sasuke entendit sa voix, sa douce voix murmurée :

« Sasuke… kun…

Un sourire malicieux envahit le visage du brun qui se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à effleurer la chaire sucrée.

« Je…

Mais ses mots furent stoppés par les lèvres de la Hyuuga. Une douce chaleur lui traversa le corps augmentant son rythme cardiaque et puis… la voix de sa mère lui revint aux oreilles.

Secouant un peu sa tête, Sasuke revint à un contexte beaucoup moins romantique entre le rouleau de papier toilette et la cuvette. Il fixa son regard dans celui de la brune qui rougissait à vu d'œil. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, repensant encore et encore à son rêve et à la sensation qui avait étreint son cœur à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Les mots qu'il avait voulus prononcés lui parurent si étranges et pourtant ils lui semblaient si vrais. Sasuke comprenait à présent tous ces sentiments surtout quand il la voyait offrir de tels regards à Naruto et ce sourire à Kiba. Ce n'était que de la jalousie… oui, ce devait être ça.

« Sasuke-kun ?

Se réveillant de nouveau, il remarqua enfin la distance qu'il entretenait avec le corps d'Hinata. Se sentant rougir, l'Uchiwa détourna un peu la tête sans la lâcher. Pourtant une main vint se poser sur son torse le surprenant un peu. Il jeta un regard vers la brune et ne put s'en défaire. Ses yeux sombres observèrent intensément les petites lèvres en face de lui faisant rougir sa pauvre victime.

« Sa… Sasuke-kun…

Cette situation était plus qu'inconfortable à la Hyuuga qui sentait le souffle du brun tout près de son visage. Son attitude plus qu'étrange n'inspirait pas confiance à Hinata. Elle avait bien compris qu'il s'était caché là avec elle à cause de ses fans girl, elle avait reconnu dans le brouhaha, les voix de Sakura et d'Ino qui dominaient toutes les autres. Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi restait il là ? Il allait encore lui dire quelque chose de blessant ?

Dans cette dernière pensée, Hinata tenta de se débattre mais le brun resserra sa prise sur le corps frêle. Tremblant légèrement, elle fut surprise de l'entendre murmurer tout contre son oreille de manière très douce et hésitante :

« Hinata… pardon…

Et c'est là qu'elle ne comprit plus rien. Quelque chose de salé et mouillé glissait sur ses lèvres et le visage de Sasuke était encore plus proche, effleurant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre.

_-Qu'est-ce que… _

Lorsqu'elle sentit la main du brun remonter lentement vers sa joue, tout lui devint clair. Dans une grande poussé l'héritière éloigna le brun et lui mit aussitôt une claque tonitruante sur la joue. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le petit cabinet. Hinata haletante, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, avait une expression de haine rare sur son joli visage. Sasuke avait la tête sur le côté, la joue rougit, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux exorbités par la surprise. La Hyuuga inspira un grand coup et cria de tout son cœur :

« JE TE DÉTESTE !!!

Et elle partit en courant, laissant quelques larmes s'envolées de ses yeux et claquant les portes à son passage. L'Uchiwa baissa un peu plus la tête et un sourire malicieux s'étala sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Se redressant dans une position de triomphe, les mains sur les hanches, il déclara :

« C'est moi qui te déteste le plus Hyuuga ! Tu peux bien arriver avant moi à l'Académie mais dans ce domaine là, tu ne me battras jamais !

Et il éclata d'un grand rire, rompu par de petits sanglots.

« Et tu vas voir comme je peux détester quelqu'un ! Tu vas mordre la poussière !

De nouveau il rit mais les larmes qui glissaient abondamment sur ses joues ne mentaient pas. C'est ainsi que Sasuke se mit en tête de rendre la vie dure à Hinata, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et de lui montrer la vraie haine. Puis s'adressant rageusement à ses larmes :

« Arrêtez de couler ! C'est stupide de couler autant ! J'uis un homme !

Son rire devint de moins en moins puissant pour finalement s'éteindre dans un gémissement.

Plus loin, la brune empêchait tant bien que mal les larmes de coulées. Tout en continuant sa course, elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

« Bah ! Tiens ! Salut petite Hinata ! Regarde où tu vas comme ça sinon…

Mais la voix de Shisui s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit le visage totalement mouillé de la jeune fille. Dans un sourire réconfortant, il s'accroupit, l'aida à se lever et ouvrit ses bras :

« Aller viens par là.

Surprise au début, Hinata n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se jeter dans les bras du brun, éclatant de nouveau en sanglot. Elle pleura environ une demi-heure avant de s'endormir, épuisée, dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci observa un instant le visage de sa protégée et avec un sourire attendrit, il la souleva dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers sa demeure.

_-Où suis-je ?_

Les yeux à peine ouvert, Hinata regardait autour d'elle pour reconnaître l'endroit où elle se situait.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillée. Tant mieux, avale ça.

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix si familière un sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau en voyant le visage du garçon si turbulent.

« Bonjour Shisui-kun.

« Bonjour Hinata-hime.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire avant de lui tendre une tasse contenant une boisson à l'odeur alléchante.

« Je t'ai fais du thé. Je ne sais pas s'il sera bon mais j'y ai rajouté un petit remède qui te fera du bien.

Effectivement, dès la première gorgée de la boisson Hinata sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alléger un peu. La laissant finir son thé calmement, Shisui lui dit :

« Tu sais, Hinata… je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que tu pleures comme ça. Bien sûr si tu veux m'en parler je serais tout ouïe mais je voudrais te dire ceci. Dans la vie, il y a certaines épreuves que tu dois traverser avec plus de courage que d'autres. Les gens font des erreurs cela fait partit de leur nature mais toi, qui vit à leurs côtés, tu te dois de te battre. De ne surtout pas lâcher prise à cause de deux ou trois bêtises qu'on t'a dites ou faites. Tu dois t'accrocher et montrer à tous ses idiots que tu es meilleure qu'eux, plus courageuse qu'eux. Tu dois prouver aux gens et à toi-même que tu peux faire des choses bien et utiles. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras à cause d'une stupide erreur humaine. La vie est semée d'embûche et toi, pour les éviter au mieux, tu dois devenir plus forte et les traverser…

L'héritière resta bouche bée devant le monologue de Shisui qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de s'exclamer avec un air fier :

« En tout cas, c'est ce en quoi je crois. Maintenant c'est à toi de décider.

Il lui posa une main sur la tête avant d'ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux lisses.

« Je te sers encore un peu de thé et je te raccompagne chez toi, d'accord ?

Hinata ne put que hocher la tête et en prenant la tasse pleine que lui tendait l'Uchiwa, elle eut un simple murmure :

« Arigato… Shisui-kun.

Dans un sourire éclatant, il croisa ses jambes devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux d'un air satisfait. (un peu comme Luffy :) avis au fan de One Piece) Le brun raccompagna la Hyuuga devant les portes du manoir, lui tenant délicatement la main.

« Et voilà, on est arrivés.

Lui lançant un regard triste, Hinata resserra son étreinte sur les doigts de son aîné qui la regarda surprise. Déposant une main sur son épaule et s'agenouillant, il lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hime. Tu pourras venir me voir autant que tu veux. Tu as mémorisé le chemin qui mène chez moi ?

« Hai !

« Bien ! Passe quand tu veux et si je ne suis pas là laisse-moi un message, d'accord ?

« Hai ! Euh… Shisui-kun…

« Oui ?

« Pou… pourquoi n'habites tu pas avec les autres Uchiwa ?

« Ah ça ! C'est parce que j'ai voulut mon indépendance.

L'héritière le regarda sans comprendre, il rajouta donc :

« Je suis toujours au service du clan mais je n'habite pas dans l'enceinte du quartier Uchiwa pour me permettre un peu plus de liberté… tu dois comprendre ça puisqu'en plus tu es la fille aînée de ton clan.

Elle hocha de la tête, affichant une expression des plus sérieuse. Le jeune homme sourit devant ce visage toujours autant à croquer et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis lui dit au revoir en s'éloignant. Rouge pivoine, Hinata le regarda disparaître avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Avec toute cette histoire, la jeune fille put faire clairement le point sur ses sentiments. Elle détestait Sasuke car il lui avait enlevé son premier baiser et dans un endroit démuni de tout romantisme en plus ! Elle qui le réservait à son seul amour… La brune décida donc de ne plus jamais avoir à faire à Sasuke Uchiwa et de le détester cordialement, du moins… du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en tout cas. Par contre Shisui avait pris une place toute particulière dans son cœur et en repensant à ses paroles, le courage envahit tout son être. Un immense sourire illumina le visage de poupée de la Hyuuga qui leva des yeux déterminés vers le ciel qu'elle apercevait de sa chambre.

Depuis ce jour, Hinata n'adressa plus aucun regard ou sourire vers Sasuke qui lui, faisait exprès de s'asseoir bien en face d'elle pour la mettre le plus possible mal à l'aise, ne cherchant finalement plus à arriver avant elle. L'héritière rendit visite à Shisui presque tous les jours amenant avec elle des brioches fourrés et du thé Kanro (c'est une fleur que l'on met dans une tasse et l'on verse de l'eau chaude directement dessus, pour ceux qui ont vu « Saiunkoku Monogatari » ;)). Assez vite, Itachi les rejoins dans leurs petites réunions secrètes qu'Hinata appréciaient plus que tout et au diable son père et son interdiction ! C'était la première fois qu'elle se rebellait contre son père mais ça ne faisait rien, elle l'oubliait vite grâce aux pitreries de Shisui et les réprimandes d'Itachi. Des moments de bonheur que la brune n'échangerait contre rien au monde. Tout aurait était merveilleux si cette époque avait pu durer une éternité, malheureusement… la réalité à bien vite fait de nous rattraper.

Quelques mois plus tard…

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, une partie de son être s'était écroulé avec Lui. Elle avait pourtant eu ce pressentiment au fond du cœur, ce pressentiment qui ne s'était jamais trompé jusque là… pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ce jour là ?

Le soleil s'était levé comme toujours, éclairant d'abord la falaise aux Hokages puis le village. La journée s'était passée si paisiblement pourtant… Hinata s'était levée et avait ressentit ce léger picotement, cette gêne qui la prévenait d'un malheur. Depuis toute petite, elle possédait ce don qui n'était pas très précis d'ailleurs. Un héritage de sa mère sans doute. Ainsi, l'héritière fit les mêmes gestes habituels, suivit ses cours à l'Académie et se dirigea machinalement vers l'appartement de Shisui. Elle aurait dû se douter en sentant son pincement au cœur augmenter en s'approchant, mais non, elle fonçait tête baissée vers ce qui devait la marquer à jamais et qui signait le commencement de tout. Le destin est parfois cruel… A peine sortit de la noirceur de sa vie la voilà qui y replongeait plus profondément encore… Si elle avait su.

La Hyuuga était arrivée. Une grande agitation devant l'immeuble de l'Uchiwa éveilla sa curiosité, en s'approchant elle vit qu'on transportait toutes les affaires de Shisui dans un grand chariot stationné à l'entrée. Hinata avait alors fendue la foule et crié :

« Espèce de voleurs ! Ce sont les affaires de Shisui-kun ! Remettez-les !

Tous s'étaient tournés vers elle. Malgré ces regards la jeune fille n'eut qu'un léger rougissement gardant un regard déterminé. Soudain :

« Hinata…

Une voix grave, rauque, inconnu et pourtant… Itachi était à présent devant elle s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, il la fixa de son regard à la fois doux et sévère.

« Itachi-kun, ils n'ont pas le droit de…

« Shisui est mort.

Il lui avait dit ça d'une seule traite, une claque froide, une injure, une maladresse… Hinata ne sut comment interpréter le manque de délicatesse d'Itachi.

« C'est pas possible, voyons ! Shisui allait très bien hier, il m'a même dit « à demain, même heure ! Je t'attendrai ! » ! Il m'a promis de toujours être à mes côtés ! Ça ne peut pas être lui, impossible…

Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement devant le regard triste du brun. Elle le savait, elle voulait juste espérer, croire à un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Tout s'était écroulé en elle lorsqu'elle accepta la vérité. Elle ne le verrait plus, plus jamais. Ils ne pourront plus boire le thé ensemble, manger ensemble, rire ensemble, s'amuser ensemble… toutes ces choses si agréable disparaissaient derrière ses pupilles blanches. Elle ne pourra plus le remercier de sa gentillesse ni lui dire « je t'adore » une dernière fois. Aucune larme n'avait coulés même quand Itachi l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras. Hinata était rentrée chez elle, s'était directement enfermée dans sa chambre et ne l'avait plus quitté. Une servante lui apporta un plateau repas mais elle n'y toucha pas et s'endormit encore toute habillée.

Le lendemain, tous ses gestes avaient été si machinaux, même à l'Académie, Sasuke semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Ils n'avaient échangés qu'un bref regard d'incompréhension pendant la journée, le premier depuis six mois déjà. Le temps passe vite. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, la Hyuuga avait marché sans regarder où elle allait, laissant ses pieds la guider. C'est lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et qu'elle vit la porte de l'appartement de Shisui qu'elle se rendit enfin compte de ce que comportait le sens du mot mort : disparition.

Elle tendit sa main vers la poignée, tremblante un peu, et la tourna. Le petit endroit douillet de son ami était vide, complètement dévalisé. Il ne restait que les murs. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, glissant sur le cou de la brune et s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements.

_**Hinata !**_

Dans un grand sursaut, la brune se retourna et il lui sembla voir un dixième de seconde un Shisui éclatant de rire devant la tête effrayée de sa protégée.

_-Un souvenir ou un fantôme ?_

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres tremblantes. La dernière barrière céda sous la pression et le flot de larmes discontinu mouilla tout le haut de sa veste. L'héritière se lova comme un chat à l'endroit où avait été le fauteuil « strictement réservé au grand roi Shisui » comme il le disait si bien. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'y asseoir et ne le pourra jamais plus.

« Shisui… kun… tu… tu n'avais pas le droit !

Dans un cri emplit de tristesse la brune s'allongea sur le ventre et tapa de ses poings le sol dur de l'appartement, pleurant à flot et ne cessant pas de crier le nom de son sempaï. Au bout d'une heure, ses yeux enfin secs, elle ne bougea plus du sol froid de l'appartement et s'y endormit, totalement épuisée.

Itachi, après une mission plus qu'épuisante, voulut rendre visite à sa fiancée. Au manoir Hyuuga, le garde l'informa que la jeune héritière n'était pas encore arrivée. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, l'Uchiwa la chercha dans tout le village pour finir sa course devant l'immeuble de son meilleur ami. Un voile passa devant le regard sombre du jeune homme qui serra les poings avant de rentrer. Il trouva sa protégée dans un coin de l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Le brun soupira de soulagement à la vision de la petite fille endormit en boule, il la souleva un peu et sentant ses habits trempés et froid, une peur sans nom lui étreint la poitrine. Allumant rapidement les lumières, Itachi put vérifier que le liquide sur ses vêtements n'était que de l'eau et non du sang comme il se l'imaginait. L'Uchiwa en avait trop vu ces derniers jours. De nouveau soulagé, il observa le visage d'Hinata qui semblait cauchemardé vu les froncements de sourcils et les gémissements que produisait son petit corps. L'héritier posa sur elle un regard doux et compatissant en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux bleutés avant de la serrer fortement dans ses bras. La Hyuuga se détendit immédiatement en sentant inconsciemment cette chaleur réconfortante la protéger.

« Hinata… pardonne moi… je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça mais… c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour te garder en sécurité dans ce village. Pardonne-moi…

Une larme s'écrasa sur la joue de l'endormie qui émergea peu à peu de son sommeil. Ses yeux blancs s'ouvrant lentement se fixèrent immédiatement sur le visage penché au dessus du sien.

« Itachi-kun ?

Celui-ci, surprit d'entendre sa voix, essuya d'un revers de main sa tristesse et lui offrit un sourire. Hinata leva sa main et glissa son doigt sous une larme qui était resté au coin de l'œil du jeune homme. La portant jusqu'à sa bouche, elle la renifla puis la lécha.

« C'est salé.

Dit-elle d'un air triste. Itachi ne sut plus quoi dire et la serra plus fort encore contre lui.

« Hinata… je suis désolé. Je… je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours là pour toi mais… tant que je serai présent, tu pourras compter sur moi. Je ne suis pas Shisui et je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer mais… laisse moi prendre ta haine, ta tristesse et tout ce qui va avec.

« Itachi-kun… arigato.

Ils pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Itachi laissant ses larmes coulés comme jamais, sachant qu'Hinata ne dira jamais rien sur sa faiblesse du moment. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec elle qu'il pouvait se conduire normalement, lui dévoilant certains côtés de sa personnalité que d'autres ne verront jamais. Elle était la deuxième, Shisui étant le premier, à connaître le vrai Itachi Uchiwa. Étreignant encore plus fort la brune, celle-ci murmura :

« Arigato… Itachi-kun… tu… tu as toujours été là pour moi et je t'en suis reconnaissante à jamais et… et je voudrais que… quand toi aussi, tu… tu auras besoin de réconfort tu… tu viennes me voir. Je… je te laisserai parler, pleurer même crier si tu veux. Je… je te dois tant. Je serais toujours de ton cô… côté quoi qu'il arrive ou quoi que… que tu fasses.

Les paroles prononcées firent plus de mal que de bien à l'Uchiwa. Des images insupportables traversèrent son esprit au souvenir de l'acte impardonnable qu'il avait commis. Crispant ses doigts autour des hanches de la jeune fille, il lui répondit d'une voix hésitante :

« D'accord… Hinata. Merci.

Le jeune homme la raccompagna chez elle et observa sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les immenses portes du manoir.

Durant près de deux mois Hinata n'eut aucun appétit, maigrissant à vue d'œil. Dans le clan Hyuuga personne ne s'en préoccupa à part Yumi, sa servante depuis sa naissance et sa jeune sœur. Itachi faisait tous les efforts du monde pour redonner, un tant soit peu la joie de vivre à sa fiancée qui semblait ne trouver le repos que dans ses bras. Le choc de la mort de son ami avait été brutal pour la jeune fille qui avait encore du mal à l'accepter mais lorsqu'elle apprit que Shisui s'était, au premier abord, suicidé… son âme avait plongé dans une obscurité sans nom où des questions qui ne seront jamais résolus, tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Itachi dû redoubler d'effort, l'obligeant à sortir dehors, la forçant à manger et encore bien d'autres choses.

Le remords le rongeait il ? Certainement. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami pour des raisons que lui seul connaissait et cela avait des répercussions sur la personne qu'il souhaitait le plus protéger. Cherchait-il un moyen de payer sa peine ? D'alléger sa conscience ? Cela devait en faire partie.

Ce passage sombre de la vie d'Hinata dura encore trois mois jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle revienne à une vie normal, le quotidien reprenant le dessus. A présent, à la fin des cours la jeune héritière courait vers la rivière de ses tout premiers rendez-vous avec Itachi. Celui-ci était toujours là, l'attendant patiemment avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'il la voyait arriver les joues rougies de sa course.

Les saisons passèrent, Hinata poursuivait sa route d'apprentie ninja avec Sasuke tandis qu'Itachi excellait parfaitement dans son travail d'anbu. Mais plus tard, le destin allait de nouveau frapper au dessus de la tête brune de l'héritière Hyuuga.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ? Pas super gaie la fin, je sais… mais il fallait bien passer par là. Au revoir Shisui ! Tu vas me manquer !!!

En faites pour le café dans le lait, c'est déconseillé. Pour certaines personnes ceci peut leur mettre la patate mais pour d'autres cela leur donne des malaises. N'en faites pas l'expérience ;)

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu long à poster car il faut que je rajoute un bonus. Celui-ci va enfin vous dévoiler les mystères sur l'éducation stricte qu'à subit Hinata dans son enfance ! C'est pas cool ça ? ;)

Reviews anonyme :

Hinachan : Ben, ravie que cette fiction te plaise encore ! Je ne sais pas si tu sera ravie de ce chapitre par contre XP allez, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

Review ! C'est quoi cette baisse momentané des commentaires ? Ça y est, je poste à peu près régulièrement alors on veut plus me dire son avis ? Mais non mes chéries ! Faut y aller ! Sinon comment je me motive pour continuer et pour trouver l'inspiration moi ? XD je suis fatiguée, c'est rien. A la prochaine !


	9. Des révélations et une éducation

Je suis de retour ! Oui c'était long… mais entre la réparation de mon ordi qui a pris deux mois, les contrôles qui s'enchaînaient et le fait que j'ai oublié de taper le bonus que j'avais promis, ben… j'ai pas trop pu me plonger dans mes fics -_- gomen… enfin voilà le chapitre 9 ! C'est pas mon préféré mais bon… comme c'est un des premiers que j'ai écris pour cette fiction j'allais pas le supprimer. Je tiens encore à remercier ma bêta lectrice Missvietlove ! Bon boulot !

Et comme je vous l'avez promis, j'ai fais un bonus en fin de chapitre pour conter l'éducation de notre chère tête brune ! Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Cette fois je vous jure que le chapitre 10 devrait paraître dans peu de temps ! Avant la fin des vacances en tout cas ;) merci de continuer à lire mes fictions et de me laisser vos avis.

Au faites ! JOYEUX NOEL !!! BONNE ANNÉE 2009 !!! voilà une chose de faites XD

**Remarque : **J'ai modifié tous mes chapitres pour suivre la chronologie du manga ! Et oui, j'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches et j'ai pu remettre ma fic sur le droit chemin ! Maintenant les âges devraient être presque exact.

**Légendes : **

« Paroles

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Des révélations et une éducation.**_

Un jeune homme, d'environ treize ans, tournoyait dans les airs lançant ses shurinkens vers les cibles accrochés sur les troncs des arbres autour de lui. Toutes les lames enfin lancées et ayant toutes touchées le milieu de chaque cible, il retomba silencieusement au sol.

Il finit par se relever et se diriger vers une rivière non loin. Là bas, une petite fille y était déjà, regardant paisiblement la plaine face à elle. Un sourire triste s'affichait sur son visage. Itachi ne lui porta aucune attention. Il alla nettoyer son visage un peu poisseux, se sécha rapidement avant de se diriger vers la petite forme recroquevillée, les genoux serrés contre la poitrine entourés de ses bras. Il s'assied et commença à analyser aux rayons X chaque trait du petit visage à côté de lui.

Elle ne devait qu'atteindre ses huit ans, de grands yeux blancs, des lèvres fines, roses et de courts cheveux noirs à reflet bleu.

« Que fais-tu ici petite Hinata ?

Elle plongea son visage un peu plus entre ses coudes pour seule réponse. Itachi la regarda un moment toujours impassible mais une dizaine de questions fusaient dans sa tête.

« J'avais… besoin d'être seule…

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour… pour m'éloigner… du clan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ?!

Les seules fois où Itachi Uchiwa perdait son sang froid légendaire était dû à toutes les maltraitances de sa douce fiancée qu'il ne pouvait ni empêcher ni supporter.

« R…rien… ce n'est pas important…

« Pas important ?! Hinata… tu es gentille de ne pas vouloir m'inquiéter mais…

Il la regarda tendrement.

« Mais si tu me cache des choses je serai bien plus inquiet pour toi…

« Si… si je te le dis… tu vas… t'énerver…

« Je te promet que je ne dirais rien.

Elle tourna sa petite tête pour rencontrer les yeux du brun mais aussitôt fait, elle détourna son regard, les joues en feu.

« Ils… ils m'ont… ils m'ont encore dit que j'étais faible et… et ils… ils m'ont enfermés dans la salle.

Hinata avait été hésitante sur cette dernière partie et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses genoux. Itachi quant à lui, sentit son sang bouillonner et serra les dents pour ne pas crier à côté de la jeune fille qui avait déjà assez souffert. Après la mort de Shisui, il lui avait fallut tellement d'effort pour réconforter sa princesse mais malgré toute l'attention qu'il lui avait porté, elle gardait une brèche ensanglantée dans son âme. Déjà peu confiante en ses capacités, la mort d'un être si cher à ses yeux l'avait transformé en légume pendant près de cinq mois. Et tout ce qu'avait fait son clan pour lui permettre de remonter la pente était de l'y enfoncer un peu plus, créant de nouvelles blessures dans l'âme si innocente de la brune. Ses poings se serrèrent sous l'afflux de haine qu'il ressentait au sujet de ces deux clans.

« La salle, hein ?

Il murmura cela plus pour lui-même que pour avoir une confirmation. Hinata y avait déjà été enfermée il y a quelques années de ça, après son retour du clan Uchiwa, et, depuis cette époque, elle y faisait de fréquentes visites.

La salle, connue aussi sous le nom de « chambre des ténèbres » (la culture Harry Potter qui ressort un peu xp), n'était qu'une punition créé chez le clan Hyuuga pour les membres récidivistes, si l'on peut dire. Ce n'était qu'une simple pièce vide mais ne comportant aucune fenêtre, aucune lumière. On y laissait les punis pendant près d'une semaine normalement et même plus si on les oubliait là bas.

En se remémorant ces règles, Itachi tourna brusquement la tête vers la jeune fille et essaya de rendre de nouveau calme le ton de sa voix.

« Hinata… c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu toute cette semaine ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est pas vrai…

Il soupira doucement afin de contrôler ses pulsions. Il se releva calmement, le visage de nouveau inexpressif.

Hinata pensait que l'héritier retournait à son entraînement pour se calmer, elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras. Elle détestait inquiéter les gens à son sujet quoi que ces personnes là fussent rares dans son entourage. Tout d'un coup elle sentit un torse se coller à son dos et deux bras puissant la tirer en arrière la sortant de l'obscurité de ses coudes. Elle posa ses petites mains sur les bras protecteur devant elle avant de les reconnaître et de voir les deux jambes de la personne derrière elle, à coté des siennes. Elle releva lentement la tête et rencontra deux orbes noires qui la regardaient tendrement : Itachi.

Elle lui sourit timidement avant qu'il ne pose un baiser sur son front et ne la serre un peu plus contre lui. La toute jeune fille se tourna afin de poser son épaule sur le torse du beau brun et se recroqueviller dans la position du fœtus entre ses bras, fermant les yeux, tranquillisée dans cette protection rassurante.

Le vent souffla légèrement, caressant les visages réchauffés par le soleil en ce doux après-midi. Hinata resserra ses petits doigts sur l'habit de son fiancé. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi paisiblement entre les deux bruns.

« Itachi-kun…

« Mmm…

« Tu sens bon…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa, étonné, sur le visage endormi de l'héritière avant de sourire.

« Je viens de m'entraîner, je ne dois pas spécialement sentir bon.

« Si… ton odeur ressort encore plus… que d'habitude…

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel Itachi ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire.

« Itachi… tu as entendu l'annonce de… mmm…

« Des fiançailles de nos cadets ?

« Oui…

« Oui, je suis au courant. Mon père me l'a dit il y a peu de temps.

« …

Il baissa de nouveau son regard sur le visage qu'il trouva soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ?

« Je… c'est étrange qu'ils fiancent Hanabi à ton frère… je veux dire… elle devient de plus en plus forte, elle va peut-être même… prendre ma place en tant qu'héritière mais…

« Justement parce qu'elle va peut-être prendre ta place et qu'elle est plus forte que toi à ton âge, nos deux clans ont recommencé un contrat de fiançailles entre nos deux cadets… mais en plus de cela il y a un autre problème…

« Quoi ?

« Moi…

Elle le regarda surprise.

« De…

« Je leur fait tous peur… je suis anbu et je n'ai pas de regret ni de compassion pour l'ennemi… alors que toi tu es si faible… ils ont peur qu'un jour tu te fasses tuer… lors d'une mission… ils auraient pu tout aussi bien annuler nos fiançailles et faire de ta sœur ma nouvelle fiancée mais tout le village l'aurait vu d'un mauvais œil. Surtout le conseil des Anciens qui ne verront aucune logique, déjà qu'ils ont presque annulé l'engagement de nos cadets quand ils l'ont su, se serait trop demander. Ainsi nos deux clans vont avoir la paix qu'ils essaient d'assurer entre eux par ces fiançailles arrangées… une chance sur deux de réussite en quelques sortes.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les rabaisser. Un long silence juste interrompu par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles les entourait paisiblement. Un long soupir se fit entendre et Itachi regarda l'origine de ce bruit pour afficher une expression inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« J'aurais espéré… que ma sœur n'est pas à endurer les… décisions du clan…

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle se marie, elle aussi, par mariage arrangé ? C'est ça ?

« Oui… surtout aux Uchiwa…

« Comment je dois le prendre ?

Elle sursauta se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se recula un peu, les joues rouges, toute affolée, se tripotant les doigts.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Itachi-kun ! Je… je … je t'aime beaucoup et je suis contente de t'avoir comme fiancé mais je… je… je ne veux pas que ma sœur doive elle aussi, être forcer à se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aura pas choisit. Même si je t'apprécie beaucoup ! Itachi-kun… je… je n'aurais jamais pensé te parler un jour et encore moins être ta fiancée…

« Hn…

« C'est que… la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés… tu m'as fait si peur… mais maintenant je connais le vrai Itachi-kun ! Et… je… je l'aime beaucoup ! Mais… sans ses fiançailles je sais que j'aurais toujours eu peur et je ne t'aurais jamais approchée et…

« C'est bon, j'ai compris Hinata. Calme-toi.

Et il la reprit dans ses bras afin de la tranquillisée.

« En faites, je… je n'ai rien contre les Uchiwa, je les adore toujours en faite… c'est… c'est plutôt ton frère que je déteste.

Détester ? Hinata pouvait-elle vraiment détester quelqu'un ? Itachi était plus que surpris à cette révélation. Il savait que son frère n'avait jamais été très gentil avec elle mais là, il avait dû dépasser les bornes pour qu'elle éprouve un tel sentiment.

« Tu sais… mon frère est très gentil… tu n'as rien à craindre pour ta sœur.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom si haït, un léger tremblement de rage la traversa. Contenant sa colère, elle répondit :

« Je suis sûr que tu es le plus gentil des deux.

« Mm ! Tu es bien la seule à part ma mère à me dire ça sans que je la tue…

« Itachi-kun !

« Je plaisantes… mais si tu apprenais à connaître un peu mon frère tu l'apprécierais peut-être autant que moi…

« Je… je ne pense pas… quand j'étais chez vous il n'a jamais été gentil… en plus il est dans ma classe et il ne m'intéresse pas !

« Ne t'énerves pas, voyons. Tu dois bien être la première de son âge à penser ça de lui.

Il esquissa un sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à la petite brune qui lui répondit joyeusement. Elle se recala entre ses bras en respirant de soulagement. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la petite voix ne parvienne de nouveau, aux oreilles du jeune homme.

« Itachi-kun ?

« Oui ?

« Je peux te poser une question ?

« Bien sûr.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Un blanc immense accompagna ses paroles. Le vent ne soufflant plus, rendait cette scène presque figée dans le temps. Itachi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance et cette question en tête.

« Je…

Il hésitait sur les mots à dire, regarda la petite poupée tout contre lui et répondit simplement.

« Disons que… je suis peut-être en train de le devenir…

L'héritière ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et les plongea dans ceux du brun qui la regardait tendrement.

« C'est vrai ?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour mais en tout cas… cette fille me plaît, je l'apprécie beaucoup en tant… qu'amie ou comme une sœur, je ne sais pas.

Hinata se détacha de lui et se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Voyons voir… ré… réponds sincèrement. Est-ce que… tu penses à elle ?

« Mmm… oui, c'est normal.

« Souvent ?

« Assez.

« Est-ce que tu te sens… tout léger avec elle ?

L'Uchiwa la regarda, sceptique.

« Réponds… s'il te plaît ?

« … on va dire ça.

« Est-ce que tu aimes… être avec elle ?

« Bien sûr !

« Est-ce que ton cœur semble exploser quand tu la vois ?

« Euh… non il bat fort c'est tout, mais c'est sûrement parce que je suis content de la voir.

« Mm… Est-ce que tu as envie de lui parler de tout est de rien juste pour être avec elle ?

« Ça m'arrive…

« Est-ce que tu rêves d'elle ?

« Hn…

« Tu as… tu as…

« Crache le morceau.

Rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, elle dit d'une traite :

« Tu veux l'embrasser ?

« … je…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. En réfléchissant bien à ses actions depuis qu'il connaissait cette certaine fille, il finit par répondre :

« Des fois.

Elle le regarda intensément avant de lui offrir un énorme sourire rayonnant.

« Dis ! Dis ! Je la connais ? Tu me la montreras ? Elle est gentille ?

Les questions fusaient et Itachi ne savait pas comment réagir à l'excitation de la jeune fille à sa déclaration. Il l'attrapa finalement aux épaules et la remit à sa place initiale l'air extrêmement sérieux.

« Tu ne la connais pas, je te la montrerai peut-être un jour et enfin… oui elle est très gentille… c'est la seule qui arrive à m'apaiser de cette façon et à me faire oublier tout les crimes que j'ai pu commettre…

Il serra un peu plus Hinata contre lui.

« Itachi-kun… j'espère que ce n'est pas une des filles qui te court toujours après ?

« Non… ça doit bien être la seule du village à ne pas me courir après comme toutes ces furies ou en tout cas à ne pas avoir des cœurs à la place des yeux.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur avant de se lover à nouveau dans ses bras.

« C'est bien alors… toutes ces filles ne sont pas très bien…

« Hn…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux mais quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. L'héritier rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour les fixer sur les cheveux bruns posés sur lui.

« Hinata ?

« Mmm…

« Tu es amoureuse ?

Elle eut un petit sursaut mais ne répondit pas de suite.

« O…oui…

« Et… je peux savoir de qui ?

« Tu… tu ne le connais pas.

« Ça ne fait rien, décrit le moi.

« Et bien… il… il est blond avec de très beaux yeux bleus… il… il est très gentil et drôle… il réussit toujours à me faire sourire avec ses bêtises… et… il est très courageux malgré… que… que les gens le regarde avec méchanceté il… il sourit toujours…

« Je vois…

« Il est toujours en rivalité… avec ton frère.

« On dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas.

« Il le fait souffrir… et puis… ton frère est vraiment trop arrogant !

« Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure sur le faites que tu m'appréciais plus que lui… je risque de me répéter mais tu n'as pas appris à le connaître… pas comme moi en tout cas. Tu m'as dit toi-même que la première impression que je t'avais donnée avait disparut en me connaissant mieux. Avec mon frère si tu faisais de même, tu ne penserais plus ça…

« Ça m'étonnerai ! Je n'aime pas les bruns ténébreux et glacials !

Elle hoqueta et tourna son visage vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas du tout comme ça Itachi-kun ! Toi tu es tendre et…

« J'ai compris Hinata… tu préfères les blonds excités et bruyants… c'est ton choix…

Il la serra de nouveau cachant ainsi son visage déformé par la jalousie qui le rongeait.

Qui était ce blond qui possédait le cœur de SA fiancée ? Il devrait faire une enquête… Son frère était en rivalité avec ce gamin ? Bien, il pourra l'aider au moins à l'apercevoir. Son enquête sera rapide mais il faudra prendre son frère à la petite cuillère pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien. C'était le plus facile puisque celui-ci le vénérait presque comme un dieu. Non le plus difficile serait de récupérer des informations sur ce blondinet dans les papiers du village. Mais il pouvait toujours dire qu'il avait des recherches à faire dans certains fichiers de criminel… il suffisait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

Se rendant compte de ses idées, il comprit un peu mieux le sentiment qu'avait éprouvé son frère, à une époque, de le partager avec Hinata. Il comprenait à présent le sentiment de jalousie possessive que l'on destinait à une personne que l'on apprécie vraiment. Il ne souhaitait partageait avec personne l'amour de la brune et le fait est, que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de penser ça, le troublait au plus haut point. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas rencontrer ce blond au risque de s'énerver sur lui comme Sasuke l'avait fait avec Hinata.

Toujours dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la brune s'endormir lentement dans ses bras, bercé par la chaleur et la douceur de la peau de l'Uchiwa.

**« Bonus spécial : éducation Hyuuga »**

Dans la demeure Hyuuga, une certaine agitation parcourait les couloirs du manoir. Une petite fille aux grands yeux blancs avec de légères lueurs violettes, regardait passés les domestiques, caché derrière un poteau afin de gêner le moins possible tout ce monde. Aujourd'hui était un événement tout particulier. En ce cinquième anniversaire de l'héritière Hyuuga, l'éducation draconienne qu'elle allait poursuivre durant un an allait commencer. En effet, les Hyuuga préféraient apprendre à leurs enfants toutes les bonnes manières et la base de l'apprentissage écolière le plus tôt possible. Encore une image que se fabrique les Hyuuga pour paraître en avance sur les autres même si cela est de niveau miniature tout compte pour le prestige de leur nom. Ainsi, l'éducatrice personnelle d'Hinata arrivait aujourd'hui vers la fin de matinée. Cette grande dame était très réputée dans son pays, sa réputation atteignant même les oreilles des grandes familles du pays du feu.

Hinata ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais n'osa pas demander qu'on le lui explique plus préoccupée par le bouton de sa poupée qui commençait à se détacher. Elle avait juste ce pincement au cœur, comme un poids à l'estomac qui la prévenait du danger. Ne sachant pas trop encore ce que signifiait ce sentiment, elle eu une merveilleuse idée et partit dans sa chambre essayer son nouveau jeu qu'elle nomma « Hinata, la guérisseuse de jouet ». Elle installa bien gentiment sa poupée sur la table basse au milieu de la pièce et pris un air très sérieux avant de prendre une aiguille imaginaire et d'essayer de passer un fil transparent par un trou invisible, tout en tirant la langue dans son effort. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin cette opération après deux essais, la brune leva en l'air l'objet piquant coincé entre son pouce et son index et la planta brusquement dans le ventre de sa « cliente ». Au moment où elle allait s'excuser son père l'appela.

Toute joyeuse, elle laissa sa poupée et courut dans le couloir pour atterrir dans les jambes de son père.

« Ohayo Oto-san !

« Ohayo Hinata… viens, nous devons accueillir quelqu'un.

« Hai.

Prenant la petite main de sa fille dans la sienne, Hiashi l'entraîna à travers tous les dédales de couloirs pour arriver devant l'entrée du manoir. Là, une sorte de carrosse en bois était garé juste devant le portail. Un élégant jeune homme vint ouvrir la portière et tendit une main pour aider la personne à sortir tout en se courbant respectueusement. Une main fine apparut tout d'abord, suivit d'un bras mince à la peau étrangement bleuté. Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit la femme sortir entièrement cachant le bas de son visage d'un éventail bleu où des dauphins étaient cousus avec une agilité de grande couturière.

L'inconnue s'approcha gracieusement jusqu'à eux et présenta sa main au chef du clan qui se baissa pour la baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage Madame Hoshigaki ? (Si vous savez à qui appartient le nom de cette personne dans le manga alors vous êtes une fan de Naruto exceptionnelle ;))

« Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît. Mais oui, le voyage c'est assez bien passé malgré quelques imprévus sur le chemin qui nous ont ralentit mais rien de bien grave. Où est donc notre princesse ?

« Ici. Hinata, présente-toi.

La petite timide se détacha un peu de son père, se mit à sa hauteur et se pencha respectueusement, les deux mains bien croisées devant elle.

« Ohayo, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga. Enchanté de fai… fai…

« Faire. Lui murmura la grande dame.

« Faire votre co… connaissance.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de son paternel la crispant un peu dans sa position, les yeux fortement fermés.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les deux adultes rentrèrent tandis que la petite brune serra un peu plus ses mains sur son kimono empêchant les larmes de couler. Reniflant un peu et se passant un rapide cou avec sa manche sur ses yeux un peu humide, elle les suivit de ses petits pas.

Elle ne comprit pas très bien la conversation qu'entretenait son père avec cette femme pleine de grâce et qui appelait au respect. Hinata resta donc bien sagement sur son coussin, les jambes sous ses fesses. La position n'était pas du tout agréable mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, après tout elle s'était entraînée dur pour ça. Après une heure de discussions intense, le silence tomba comme une alarme silencieuse.

Hinata comprit qu'on parlait d'elle depuis le début lorsque les yeux des deux adultes se posèrent sur elle. Rougissant un peu, elle baissa la tête extrêmement inquiète par ces regards grave.

Après avoir ordonné qu'on installe les affaires de Mademoiselle Hoshigaki dans la chambre prévue, Hiashi Hyuuga laissa sa fille avec sa nouvelle éducatrice.

« Bien. Nous allons commencer ton enseignement le plus tôt possible. Je me présente, je m'appelle Mayu Hoshigaki et je suis ton éducatrice.

« Éducatrice ?

« Oui, je vais t'apprendre toutes les bonnes manières qui sied à ton rang ainsi que l'écriture et la lecture. Ah ! Et j'oubliais. Tu devras m'appeler Hoshigaki-sama ou sensei et faire tout ce que je te demanderai sans te plaindre. Tu as compris ?

« Ha… Hai !

« Comment ?

« Hai, Hoshigaki-sama.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, enfin, Hinata interpréta ainsi le rehaussement de ses joues et les petites rides aux coins des yeux de son institutrice qui cachait toujours son visage de son éventail. C'est ici que tout commença.

Dans les jours, les semaines, les mois qui suivirent cet entretien, Hinata passa tout son temps soit enfermée, soit sur la terrasse les jours de beau temps avec la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, la Hyuuga avait pu remarquer deux choses étranges chez sa maîtresse. En effet, sa peau bleuté était déjà assez spéciale mais au soleil la longue chevelure qui semblait brune en apparence laissait voir leur vrai couleur : bleu. Bleu, bleu toujours bleu. Cette femme n'avait que du bleu sur elle ! Hinata en était impressionnée mais s'y habitua comme on s'habitue à tout.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Hoshigaki-sama était sévère et voulait la perfection dans chaque mouvement. Elle lui apprit l'art de préparer le thé, de le servir, de le boire et surtout reconnaître les plantes utilisées dans la boisson.

« Une héritière d'un clan aussi noble, doit reconnaître toutes les plantes seulement grâce à son odorat et son goût. Cela te fera paraître plus expérimentée et plus savante aux yeux des autres. Cette connaissance t'évitera aussi tout empoisonnement possible.

Hinata apprenait avec sérieux. Elle progressait de plus en plus et devint une parfaite poupée docile et gracieuse. La jeune femme était fière de son élève et l'encourageait toujours mais un jour…

« Bien ! Vous avez magnifiquement appris jusqu'ici mais le pire est à venir.

Et c'était vrai. Hoshigaki-sama devint une toute autre personne lors de l'apprentissage de l'écriture et de la lecture.

« Reprenons !

« a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, s

« Non ! Non ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Le r vient avant le s. Vous avez fait la même erreur hier ! Soyez plus concentrer dans ce que vous faîtes !

Et pour finir elle lui donna un coup d'éventail sur la tête. Une technique pour réveiller son cerveau pensait naïvement Hinata. La lecture n'était pas une chose aisée et lorsque sa sensei lui apprit les phrases d'usages accompagnées de leurs tournures compliqués, la petite héritière se levait chaque matin avec des douleurs aux genoux à cause de sa position assise et, aux épaules causé par les coups d'éventail de plus en plus violent. Hoshigaki demandait beaucoup trop à une simple fillette de cinq ans. Hinata ne comprenait pas le changement de comportement de sa sensei mais accomplissait toujours du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qui lui était demandé. C'est ainsi qu'elle réussit à lire au bout d'un mois, un livre complet tout en comprenant la signification de tous les mots. Mais son institutrice ne la félicita pas comme avant. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne ressentit plus l'envie d'étudier, c'était plus une obligation qu'un plaisir.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle attaqua l'écriture. Hinata resta concentrée durant tout le cours pour ne pas se faire réprimander, s'appliquant le plus possible. Malheureusement pour elle, Hoshigaki-sensei avait toujours à redire sur son style d'écriture ou sur la façon dont elle tenait son pinceau. La jeune héritière n'ouvrait la bouche qu'un minimum de fois par jour, une sage décision dirons-nous. Lorsque les cours étaient finis, elle s'entraînait encore dans sa chambre, serrant les dents pour ne pas penser aux élancements qu'elle ressentait sur le dos de ses mains en sang.

Comment son père avait il pu la confier aux mains d'une telle femme ? La Hyuuga ne comprenait pas. Où était ce elle qui était nulle ? A cette pensée, son cœur se serra fortement dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_-Non ! Je dois me battre ! Si c'est vraiment moi qui suis bête alors je dois étudier deux fois plus !_

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et se replongea dans ses livres.

Six mois avant son anniversaire, c'est-à-dire en Juillet, l'héritière savait parfaitement lire et comprendre un livre, ainsi qu'écrire de façon acceptable avec des phrases toutes faites de politesse. Lorsque Hinata dut montrer son savoir à son père, elle était nerveuse et avait les mains moites. Néanmoins, elle réussit parfaitement, sans bafouillage, son petit examen. A la fin de sa lecture et de l'écriture d'une lettre adressée au chef du clan, Hinata put voir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de son père. Cette vision réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille qui se sentit observé. Elle tourna la tête à sa droite et croisa le regard fier de son professeur. Cette lueur de fierté était incompréhensible. N'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait frappé jusqu'au sang ? Et qui ne lui avait donné qu'un sentiment de peur ?

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules, Hinata était crispée et n'osait pas parler.

« Je suis fière de toi, Hinata.

Un peu surprise, la jeune fille se retourna vers sa sensei qui lui souriait comme au premier jour.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été si dure avec toi ces derniers mois. Mais c'était une nécessité.

« Ha… Hai… pour me faire travailler, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pas vraiment. J'aurais pu continuer à t'enseigner avec calme et patience comme au début mais… ça n'aurait pas été profitable pour toi.

« Co… comment ça ?

« Je t'ai observé les premiers mois. Tout ce que j'ai vu c'était que ton père ne t'encourageait pas le moins du monde et te rabaissait même lorsque vous vous entraîniez ensemble.

A ces paroles, la Hyuuga ne put rien répondre et se contenta d'abaisser la tête.

« En faite, en me mettant sans cesse en colère contre toi, je tentais de faire ressortir ton côté combattant. Je pense que de cette manière tu seras capable de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se mettront sur ton chemin, de te conduire en grande dame, capable de porter le poids de tout un clan. Tu hériteras certainement de toutes les obligations d'un chef de clan et pour cela tu te dois d'avoir un fort caractère tout en restant toi-même. Bien sûr, en étant timide comme toi, la route risque d'être longue et compliqué mais tant que tu ne te perdras pas toi-même, tout devrai bien se passer.

Puis, ce tournant vers la brune ébahit, reprit :

« C'est à toi de tracer ton chemin. Fais le sans regret si possible.

Finit-elle dans un grand sourire. C'est là qu'elle les vit, ses dents. Étrangement elles étaient pointues et s'alignaient comme celles d'un requin. Cette comparaison fit froid dans le dos de la jeune fille. Hoshigaki se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas son éventail et ferma immédiatement la bouche.

« Vos… vos…

« Je sais. J'essaye toujours de les cacher. C'est laid pas vrai ? Malheureusement c'est un attribut génétique de notre clan. Encore j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai hérité de la grâce de ma mère et de la prestance de mon père alors que mon frère à hériter du plus mauvais morceau qu'est mon grand-père.

« Vous avez un frère ?

« Oui, il s'appelle Kisame. Ce sacripant ! Il ne pense qu'à la baston et casse tout ce qu'il touche. Un vrai rustre ! Comme grand-père…

Elle laissa échappée un soupir de mécontentement et haussa les épaules.

« Enfin… c'est mon petit frère après tout. Je ne le déteste pas au fond, il me manque un peu à vrai dire.

« Vraiment ?

« Bien sûr ! Sans lui je ne peux pas me calmer les nerfs. Il est très utile dans ces cas là.

La jeune femme partit dans un rire sadique qui figea sa petite compagne. S'en rendant compte, elle toussa un peu, les joues rougies et ouvrit son éventail qu'elle plaça devant sa bouche.

« Enfin, maintenant que je t'ai tout appris, je vais devoir partir.

« Hummm…

« Je suis sûre que l'on se reverra un jour Hinata. Surtout si tu deviens une belle et grande dame dans ce monde de rustre.

Elles rirent un peu avant de rentrer. C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Hoshigaki repartit au pays de la pluie où sa famille l'attendait. Hinata quant à elle, garda bien en tête tout ce qu'elle avait appris et pris goût à la lecture, surtout les mangas. (Sans rire !)

_**A suivre… **_

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon le bonus et pas terrible… au départ je voulais faire une éducatrice super stricte du début à la fin puis finalement… j'ai trouvé que ça le faisait mieux et puis il lui arrive déjà pas mal de chose à cette pauvre Hinata ! J'ai pas envie d'en rajouter…

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

Hinafan : ben oui, Sasuke est tout love-love sauf qu'il voudra jamais l'avoué -_-'' quel imbécile… bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, depuis le temps… désolé… merci pour ta review enfin plutôt tes reviews XD c'était généreux de ta part en tout cas ! Et ça m'a bien fais marré. À plus !

Ange déchu : contente que ma fic te plaises ;) voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras l'attente et que ça te plaira. Merci pour ton avis et à bientôt !

Deathgoth : toujours au rendez-vous toi ;) j'étais super heureuse quand j'ai lu ta review. Et oui, le chapitre 8 est triste mais je penses pas que celui-ci le soit XD par contre dans deux chapitres environs ça va pas être la joie. Je pense que tu as deviné pour quoi. J'ai pas bien compris la dernière phrase que tu as écrite par contre… en tout cas merci pour ta review en attendant ton prochain commentaire ;) excuse moi encore de la longue attente… à la prochaine !


	10. Promesse et Trahison

OHAYO MINA !

J'ai fais vite cette fois, pas vrai ? Merci à ma bêta lectrice Missvietlove pour sa correction (comme d'hab quoi XD) ! Et merci pour vos reviews même si j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est partit en vacances =) n'importe ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce chapitre 10 en seulement une semaine d'intervalle !

Bon, pour l'âge d'Hanabi je ne savais pas trop, alors j'ai pensé mettre quatre années entre les deux sœurs. Désolé si ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai rien trouvé sur elle et vu sa tête dans le manga, je lui donnerai cet âge là, enfin cet avis n'engage que moi.

Ah ! Grande nouvelle ! Ce chapitre et le dernier se situant dans l'enfance de nos trois personnages. Nous passons enfin dans la préadolescence ! Enfin c'est à vous de lire =) laissez des reviews please.

_**Légendes : **_

« Paroles

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Promesse et Trahison **_

« Trop tard…

Une lame, une main, du sang… la fin.

Un jeune homme avec un masque en forme de chat, rangea son katana dans son étui après l'avoir nettoyé avec soin. Ses deux orbes rougeoyantes s'éteignirent peu à peu en voyant le sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante de sa victime. Il s'approcha d'un bureau au milieu de la pièce et fouilla le meuble à la recherche des papiers dont ils avaient besoins et les trouva dans un faux fond. Appuyant sur un bouton près de son oreille, il reçut une fréquence, et dit :

« Yuki demande kity, tu me reçois ?

« Oui.

« J'ai trouvé les parchemins, on peut rentrer.

« Ok.

Deux ombres quittèrent rapidement la demeure laissant derrière elles un bain de sang et de corps. Sautant d'arbre en arbre, ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard devant les portes gigantesques du village caché de la feuille, Konoha. Les deux personnes ne s'arrêtèrent pas et fonçaient à présent en direction d'un grand bâtiment ocre au centre de la ville juste devant la falaise des Hokages. A peine arrivés, ils sautèrent jusqu'à une fenêtre où ils y pénétrèrent. Un bureau impeccable se présenta sous leurs yeux, ils jetèrent un regard circulaire à la pièce mais la personne que cherchaient les deux hommes masqués n'était pas là. Se jetant un rapide regard, ils ressortirent et s'élevèrent plus haut dans le ciel atterrissant avec souplesse sur le toit.

Là se tenait un vieil homme, une pipe en bouche, observant sereinement le village à ses pieds. Il portait un chapeau assez large portant le pictogramme du feu et une tunique blanche qui se soulevait à chaque bourrasque.

L'Hokage se retourna vers eux et leur offrit un mince sourire.

« Déjà ?

« Oui, Hokage-sama. Nous avons les parchemins que vous nous avez demandés. Tenez.

« Bien… très bien. Il n'y a pas eu trop d'accrochage ?

« Mmm… quelques gardes et le propriétaire du manoir ont péris.

« Je vois… dans ce cas je n'ai plus de raison de vous retenir. Vous pouvez disposer.

« Hai, Hokage-sama.

Ils firent tout deux une petite révérence vers le sage homme avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Un des deux anbus arrivait dans un quartier assez animé, quand une petite masse lui tomba dessus. Le jeune homme enlacé retira son masque pour laisser voir un visage un peu féminisé et de longs cheveux attachés en une queue derrière la nuque.

« Itachi nii-san ! T'es déjà rentré ? Dit ! Dit ! On pourra allez s'entraîner ensemble ! S'il te plaît !

« Sasuke… je viens à peine de rentrer. Une prochaine fois…

« C'est toujours une prochaine fois avec toi !

Le petit brun qui était toujours accroché au cou de son frère pris une mine boudeuse essayant d'attendrir son aîné si froid. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire avant de le mettre sur ses épaules et de marcher le long des rues du quartier Uchiwa. En arrivant devant une grande demeure, une idée traversa l'esprit de l'héritier qui déposa doucement son frère à terre et le retourna vers lui.

« Écoute Sasuke… je vais t'entraîner aujourd'hui à une seule condition…

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage enfantin du petit Sasuke.

« Vas-y Itachi ! Je veux m'entraîner !

« Avant, va prévenir maman que je suis rentré et que l'on part s'entraîner ensemble.

« D'accord.

Et c'est sur ces mots que l'Uchiwa miniature alla prévenir sa mère de leur escapade.

Les deux frères se tenaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre tout proche d'une forêt, Itachi étant agenouillé pour plonger son regard dans celui de son frère, ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir ce regard qui se voulait sérieux, finalement il les abaissa mal à l'aise.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a Itachi ?

« Je voudrai que tu me fasses une promesse.

« Une promesse ?

« Hn…

« Euh… dit moi.

« Je souhaiterai que tu protèges quelqu'un… si je venais à disparaître du village, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de cette personne comme un vrai trésor.

« Un trésor ?

« Oui… je ne souhaite pas qu'elle meurt, compris ? Tu devras la protéger contre tout, le jour où je ne serai plus là. Ne met pas ta vie en danger mais protèges la du mieux que tu peux. Si tu ne peux pas abattre les obstacles devant toi alors enfuis-toi avec elle, d'accord ?

« Mais arrête grand frère ! T'es trop fort pour mourir !

« Qui te dit que je ne me ferais pas piéger ?

« Impossible ! T'es trop malin !

« Sasuke !

Ce cri provenant de son frère si froid et calme d'habitude laissa l'enfant sans voix, pétrifié. Itachi lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre.

« On ne connaît pas le futur, Sasuke… c'est pourquoi je t'offre ma confiance. Tu es le seul capable à remplir cette tâche que je te donne… tu comprends ? Le jour où je disparaîtrais, je te lègue la personne qui m'est la plus chère à mes yeux… si tu acceptes ma confiance en toi, tu devras la protéger coûte que coûte.

« Je… je comprends.

« Bien…

Il ébouriffa doucement les cheveux en pique de son cadet avant de se relever.

« Itachi…

« Hn ?

« Et… c'est qui ?

« C'est…

Il hésita un moment puis lui fit un mince sourire.

« Hinata Hyuuga.

« Ta… ta fiancée ?!

« Hai… un problème ?

« Mais elle aime le dobe ! Et puis je ne l'aime pas !

« Le dobe ?

« Oui ! C'est le crétin de service et mon rival. C'est un blond tout le temps excité comme une puce… en plus ce baka de Naruto à des sentiments pour une fille au grand front qui me poursuit depuis mon arrivé… elle se bagarre toujours avec une blonde c'est lourd…

« Sasuke…

« Quoi ?

« Tu dis que ce Naruto est ton rival et qu'il aime une fille complètement stupide en résumé, c'est ça ?

« Euh… oui.

« Et c'est ton seul rival ?

« Po… pour l'instant ! Mais tu verras ! Un jour tout plein de ninja super fort viendront pour se battre contre moi ! Mais moi je les massacrerai tous ! Car je serai le meilleur après toi, grand frère !

Et le cadet continua sa tirade pendant qu'Itachi pensif ne s'en occupait plus, il ne remarqua même pas le silence qui s'installa de nouveau.

« Nii-san !

« Hn…

« Tu veux que je protège ta fiancée ?

L'aîné Uchiwa lui lança un regard froid avant de se détourner de lui, ce qui attrista le petit Sasuke.

« Oui… je remet sa vie entre tes mains, alors ne me déçois pas.

Un énorme sourire traversa le visage du petit garçon.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je serai digne de ta confiance nii-san. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je la protègerai jusqu'à ma mort ! Ou jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ! Car un Uchiwa qui à donné sa parole se doit d'accomplir sa mission même si ça l'ennui !

« Bien…

« Itachi ?

« Quoi ?

« Toi et cette Hyuuga…

« Hinata

« Oui Hinata… j'ai bien compris que c'était un mariage arrangé mais vous n'êtes pas amoureux, alors pourquoi vous allez vous marriez ? Pourquoi vous ne vous y opposez pas ?

« Qui te dit que l'on ne s'aime pas ?

Le silence tomba d'un coup, Sasuke les yeux écarquillés alors qu'Itachi jurait un peu contre lui-même. Il se retourna vers son frère et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je plaisante Sasuke… ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour… juste un arrangement entre nos deux clans.

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour préserver la paix et le calme dans Konoha, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

« Alors… c'est comme si, vous vous sacrifiez pour tous.

« mmm… C'est une vision des choses.

« Dans ce cas, je protègerai Hyuuga-san même si je dois mourir !

« Pfff… Sasuke… je pense que tu auras le droit de l'appeler par son prénom… elle à le même âge que toi après tout et puis tu la connais depuis un certain temps maintenant.

« Ha…hai mais j'aime pas vraiment l'appeler par son prénom…

« Bon et pour clore cette discussion plus que passionnante, jure sur ton âme de protéger Hinata quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je jure de protéger Hyuuga-san, fiancée de mon frère, Itachi Uchiwa, contre tout les dangers qui se trouveront sur son chemin ! Je le jure sur mon âme ! Et si j'échoue dans cette mission, je ne serai plus digne de la confiance de mon frère !

« C'est bon Sasuke… je n'en demandais pas tant.

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils marchèrent en direction du terrain d'entraînement se situant plus loin dans les terres du clan. Soudain Sasuke se figea le regard horrifié, son frère le regarda toujours de son air indifférent même s'il attendait des explications à son arrêt.

Sasuke gratta son coude gêné sous le regard de plus en plus insistant du possesseur des sharingans.

« Euh… pendant ton… ton absence… on a… on a eu de la visite… et… c'était… c'était Hyuu… Hinata qui te cherchais mais quand elle m'a vue arriver, elle est partit en courant.

Après ses bafouillements incompréhensible, il venait de divulguer une information un peu trop tardivement à son frère. Il attendait les yeux fermés, la réprimande qui prenait tout son temps pour arriver.

« Quand est-elle venue ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et les leva vers le visage impassible d'Itachi.

« Euh… ce matin… elle a dit qu'elle t'attendrait.

Un fin sourire illumina quelques secondes le visage sombre de l'Uchiwa qui repartit en direction du clan.

« Itachi ?

« On s'entraînera plus tard. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Ah et une dernière chose Sasuke.

Il lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

« Ne parle à personne de cette promesse que tu m'a faite même pas à Hinata et enfin… un jour il faudra que tu me montre ce blond, Naruto…

Un nuage de fumée le remplaça laissant seul le jeune garçon impressionné.

Dans le jardin verdoyant d'un manoir, une petite fille, brune aux cheveux courts était assise sur un banc en pierres blanches. Elle portait un très joli kimono bleu avec des fleurs de lotus brodés sur le tissu. Les mains crispées sur la matière rocheuse, le visage levé, se noyant dans les rayons chauds du soleil, ses paupières fermées et ses lèvres souriants un peu, à cette belle journée qui se finissait lentement. De petits pas se firent entendre et une enfant d'environs quatre ans apparut à l'embrassure d'une des portes coulissantes. La petite forme s'avança doucement vers la brune et s'assit à ses côtés l'observant respectueusement.

« Hanabi ? Que veux-tu ?

« C'est quoi un mariage arrangé ?

« Mmm… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça… mais un mariage est une chose que font deux personnes qui s'aiment pour dire à tout le monde qu'ils sont ensemble et jusqu'à leur mort.

« Mort ?

« Mmm… Hanabi, je vais peut-être attendre avant de t'apprendre certains mots.

« D'accord onee-chan.

Une heure passa sans qu'aucune des deux sœurs ne s'adressa plus la parole ni ne bougea de leur place. La cadette s'endormit doucement sur l'épaule d'Hinata qui sourit tendrement à ce visage dépourvu du moindre charme féminin. Un visage dure pour une enfant qui possédait les traits du chef du clan plutôt que ceux de leur mère. Ce denier, passant par là, entreprit d'alléger son héritière avant de coucher Hanabi dans son lit.

« Hinata…

La concernée tourna son visage vers un arbre qu'elle connaissait bien, caché des regards indiscrets où une forme humaine semblait attendre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reconnaître la voix de son ami. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui et de prendre en rougissant un peu, la main froide du brun devant elle. Depuis la mort de Shisui, Hinata n'avait plus ressentit la même chaleur dans les paumes d'Itachi. L'autre main se posa sur sa tête suivit d'un baiser sur la franche fine cachant un petit front rapidement rouge lui aussi. Ils se sourirent comme des amants en pleine escapade secrète et quittèrent le manoir obscur pour un endroit plus ensoleillé et plus chaleureux, propice aux révélations et au repos de nos deux jeunes fiancés.

Un mois plus tard… Itachi Uchiwa, aîné et héritier du clan du même nom, tua tous les membres de sa famille ne laissant comme seul survivant Sasuke Uchiwa, son frère cadet.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du village dès le lendemain du drame. Sasuke était à l'hôpital endormit dans des draps blancs. Une seule personne pu lui rendre visite lors de son hospitalisation. Celle-ci était venue dès le premier jour, juste après l'avoir sut de son père : Hinata Hyuuga.

Elle s'approchait lentement de la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée, les yeux vides, ailleurs, cherchant certainement une échappatoire à cette réalité. Ces mouvements fantomatiques arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte fermée, qu'elle ouvrit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle le vit, allongé dans cette pièce, une impression de solitude lui bouleversa le cœur. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit. Si Sasuke avait été hospitalisé, elle était sûre de trouver Itachi près de lui à le veiller mais… il n'était pas là. Son cœur se serra plus fortement dans sa poitrine, une douleur encore plus grande que celle qui l'avait poignardé hier soir chez elle. Ce pressentiment avait été encore plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumé mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Maintenant… elle s'en voulait presque de ne pas être allée rendre visite à Makoto-san.

_-Makoto-san ?!_

Encore une révélation. Aucun membre du clan n'avait survécu à part Sasuke… Tout le monde était donc… ils étaient à jamais disparus ? Non ! Elle ne voulait pas le croire et pourtant en regardant Sasuke seul dans cette petite chambre blanche, elle devait se l'avouer. Il n'avait plus personne pour veiller sur lui.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, elle se posta à côté du lit avant de tomber à genoux et d'éclater totalement en sanglots.

Elle ne pouvait croire que son cher Itachi avait fait ça. Comment un être aussi gentil et doux aurait pu d'ailleurs ? C'était impossible ! Impossible ! Elle n'avait rien vu ! Elle connaissait son aversion pour le terme « clan » mais pas à ce point ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?!

Lorsqu'on était venu leur apprendre la nouvelle, elle n'y avait pas cru mais à la vue de son père si sérieux et grave, il n'y avait plus que sa naïveté qui fermait encore la porte de son esprit, c'est pourquoi elle était venue rendre visite à Sasuke. Peut-être avait-il plus d'informations ? Plus fiables en tout cas. C'était sans espoir malheureusement. Rien qu'en voyant le visage du petit garçon, grimaçant dans son sommeil, la naïveté atteignait sa limite.

Ses pleurs continuèrent aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, mouillant le drap sur lequel elle reposait. Lorsque ses yeux furent secs et bien rouge, la douleur de son cœur n'avait toujours pas disparut mais c'était un peu atténué. L'héritière se releva, s'essuya encore une fois les yeux, déposa un bouquet de lavande dans un petit vase sur la table de chevet, observa un instant le visage torturé du brun avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front et partir comme elle était venue.

Quelques minutes après cette visite, Sasuke se réveilla lentement. Il ne reconnut pas sa chambre et s'en inquiéta tout d'abord. Après avoir deviné une chambre d'hôpital, il se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour atterrir ici. En se relevant, le brun remarqua un endroit du drap chaud et mouillé. Lorsqu'il sentit une odeur bien particulière, il vit le bouquet de lavande à ses côtés.

_-Hinata ? _

C'était sa fleur préféré, s'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait raconté Itachi.

« Itachi…

Les images de la nuit dernière traversèrent son esprit et tout lui redevint clair. Il était seul. Une rage et une inquiétude folle l'envahit et il sortit de l'hôpital en direction du domaine Uchiwa, comme pour espérer à un rêve, pour vérifier que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Mais la réalité à bien vite fait de vous rappeler à la raison et de vous enlever tout espoir. La réalité peut être encore plus terrifiante qu'un simple cauchemar.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Laissez votre avis alors =) à bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera… ben je sais pas… vous verrez bien. À plus tout le monde ! (Oui, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui XD)

**Reviews anonymes **:

Deathgoth : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Et en plus tu me fais un commentaire en trois langues ! Good ! Good ! Very good ! (Laisse tombé, j'ai encore regardé Ouran Host club d'une traite hier soir… je te raconte pas les cernes, tu connais ?) Bref, j'ai adoré ta review, complètement morte de rire. J'étais contente en tout cas que ça te plaise toujours, tu avais l'air tellement emballé dans ta review que je me suis dit « Punaise ! Ma fic est si bien que ça ? O_o va falloir que je m'y intéresse un peu plus alors… » XD bref, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre même si Hinata n'est pas vraiment présente et qu'elle pleure beaucoup T-T quelle tristesse… allé à plus !


	11. Un pressentiment annonciateur

Ohayo mina !!!

Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Euh… non plutôt avec un nouveau chapitre et pas des moindres ! Car oui, ça y est, on atteint enfin l'époque du manga ! Les choses sérieuses commencent =) merci à ma bêta lectrice Missvietlove ! Je t'embrasse fort =D

J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire… à la fin du chapitre ce trouve un sondage. J'aurais besoin de vos avis alors s'il vous plaît soyez nombreuses surtout que c'est spécialement conçut pour vous, lectrices (lecteurs ?). Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Légendes : **

« Paroles

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Un pressentiment annonciateur**_

Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga et j'ai douze ans cette année. J'appartiens au clan le plus puissant du village de Konoha, j'en suis même l'héritière, mais mon clan prévoit de me remplacer par Hanabi, ma petite soeur, qui est totalement différente de moi. Au village, des rumeurs racontent même que nous ne sommes pas de la même mère. Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite avec l'arrivée d'Hanabi. Je ne peux pas leur dire si c'est faux ni si c'est vrai mais ça me semble bizarre. Mon petit bonheur au village est celui que j'ai… que j'admire, Naruto Uzumaki. Il est blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et il est très courageux. Il voit toujours la vie du bon côté alors que depuis tout petit les gens du village le traite avec indifférence… j'étais tellement triste de le voir seul… mais je n'ai pas eu assez de courage... je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'aider. Naruto-kun… lui, il aime Sakura Haruno. Une fille violente mais gentille à ses heures surtout quand Sasuke-san n'est pas loin. Tiens ! Sasuke Uchiwa est le rival numéro un de Naruto-kun. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment… mais comme lui aussi semble m'éviter, tout va bien. Naruto-kun arrive toujours à me faire rire avec ses bêtises depuis mon enfance, c'est ainsi. Mais maintenant…

Nous sommes chacun dans une équipe… nous sommes séparés, je ne peux plus le voir autant qu'à l'académie. C'est dommage… mais Kiba-kun et Shino-kun, mes deux coéquipiers, sont très gentils avec moi, je les adore. Kiba-kun n'arrête pas de jouer au grand frère protecteur alors que Shino-kun me donne de merveilleux conseils et arrive à me remonter le moral. Malgré son air froid, il a un cœur généreux. Kurenai-sensei est une deuxième mère pour moi. Elle s'occupe de nous trois comme de ses propres enfants et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Elle a une force de caractère que je n'aurais jamais. Elle ne nous demande pas l'impossible mais ce que nous pouvons faire avec nos dons et qualités en les appliquant en missions. J'apprécie vraiment mon équipe, c'est une petite bouffée d'air frais à travers cette ambiance lourde et froide du manoir Hyuuga. Je me sens bien avec mes amis… mes amis ? Oui, j'ai des amis ! De merveilleux amis ! Malgré ma faiblesse au combat ils sont toujours là pour m'aider et me soutenir alors que moi… je ne leur apporte rien en retour… à part des embêtements. Pfff… pourquoi j'écris ça ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Peut-être pour expulser mes sentiments car aujourd'hui… oui aujourd'hui, j'ai un très, très mais alors très mauvais pressentiment… et je ne sais quel en est la cause. Je verrais bien.

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que l'examen Chuunin c'est terminé, dont j'ai perdu la finale de la seconde épreuve d'ailleurs… mais je me sens mieux ! J'ai réussi à tenir tête à mon cousin et le garçon que j'aime m'a encouragé ! Que demander de plus ? À présent Neji est redevenu le cousin que je connaissais autrefois enfin… presque, on ne change pas du jour au lendemain. Il m'entraîne maintenant et deviens de plus en plus attentionné envers moi, je suis heureuse !

Ces derniers temps, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au village. Entre l'attaque du village par Orochimaru, allié avec les ninjas de Suna et la mort du troisième Hokage… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. À présent, les villageois avec l'aide des ninjas, reconstruisent les maisons et bâtiments touchés par l'attaque. Konoha a signé officiellement un armistice avec Suna… quand je pense que Naruto-kun a faillit mourir contre ce candidat de Suna… Brrr… son regard était tellement terrifiant et son aura… je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt de la mort !

A une prochaine. Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata écarta son roseau taillé du papier et relit les lignes qu'elle avait elle-même écrites. Quand elle eut finit, elle porta la feuille dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, déjà remplit de quelques papiers, puis prit bien soin de le fermer à clé. La jeune fille vérifia plusieurs fois que le tiroir ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir avant de descendre dans le salon du manoir, habillée de sa tenue de ninja. Il lui arrivait d'avoir envie d'écrire ce genre de choses lorsqu'elle avait un pressentiment ou tout simplement un peu de stress, ça l'apaisait. Et puis, ça lui permettait de vérifier la qualité de son seul don et de tenir une sorte de journal des grands événements de sa vie. La Hyuuga avait commencé ce genre de rapport intime, le jour de sa rencontre avec Itachi. La dernière avant l'examen, datait d'il y a maintenant quatre ans, lors du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Il y avait donc des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ces étranges avertissements avaient recommencés lors de la journée de son combat contre Neji. A ce moment là, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'écrire, elle avait donc fait le compte rendu de la journée de retour chez elle. Après ça, il n'y avait plus rien eu jusqu'au jour de l'examen final.

Dans ses pensées, elle déjeuna rapidement avec en tête d'éviter son père qui venait plus tard. La brune sortit rapidement du bâtiment, traversa l'allée et…

« Hinata.

_-Oh non… _

« O-Oui père ? » Dit-elle en se retournant vers son géniteur.

« Ne gêne pas tes coéquipiers.

« Oui père.

« Sois là pour 17 heures… j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, à toi et Hanabi.

_-Le pressentiment…_

« B… bien père. J'y vais, mes… mes coéquipiers m'a… m'attendent.

« Va.

L'héritière quitta ainsi ce manoir sombre et froid pour se diriger vers la chaleur douce et rassurante de la fourrure d'Akamaru. Kiba fut surpris de la voir ainsi serrer dans ses bras le petit chien qui gémissait pour prévenir son maître de l'humeur de la jeune fille. Ainsi fait, Kiba baissa ses bras de derrière sa nuque pour les passer sur les épaules frêles de son amie qui en rougit légèrement.

« Hey, Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« R-Rien, on y va ?

« Hn…

« Shino ! Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Hinata quitta les bras de l'homme-bête pour toucher le front de l'homme-insecte.

« Hinata… c'est à moi de te dire ça.

« M…Mais je… je vais bien… ne vous inquiétez pas… pas comme ça.

« Quand tu prends Akamaru dans tes bras, surtout de cette façon, c'est que tu as besoin de réconfort, je te connais depuis le temps alors…

« Allons-y ! Sinon Kurenai-sensei va nous attendre !

« Hi… Hinata ?

Elle prit la main de chacun de ses coéquipiers et les fit avancés en gardant toujours sa douceur habituelle. Le visage baissé, Hinata tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ! Je suis si gênée ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je les prends par la main ?! RAAAAH ! Non ! J'ai la tête qui tourne… non ! Je tiendrai bon ! Courage Hinata, ce ne sont que tes coéquipiers que tu tiens par la main… c'est tout… PAR LA MAIN !!!!_

Complètement effrayée, la jeune fille lâcha brutalement ses deux amis qui étaient pétrifiés par le comportement d'Hinata.

« Hi…Hinata. T'es sûr que ça va ?

« Oui ! O… Oui ! Tout va bien Kiba-kun…

Shino et lui se jetèrent un regard perplexe tandis qu'Hinata accéléra le pas devant eux.

« Hey ! Hinata ! Attends-nous !

L'équipe huit atteint enfin le terrain d'entraînement où les attendait déjà leur maître, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux rouges posés sur ses élèves.

« Vous êtes en retard… c'est rare. Surtout venant de toi Shino.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête.

« Ex… excusez… nous sensei… mon père ma… ma retenue alors… ils m'ont… a… attendues…

« Je vois… mais… Hinata, est-ce que ça va ? (C'est l'instinct maternel xp)

« O… Oui… tout va bien sensei.

« Mmmm… bien si tu le dis. Mettez vous en position de combat, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le Genjutsu.

« Oui sensei !

Toute la journée, les trois coéquipiers s'entraînèrent énormément pour enfermer l'autre dans une illusion, ne s'arrêtant que lors de la pause de midi. Vers 16 heures, ils étaient tous assis par terre, fatigués et ne possédant que quelques gouttes de chakra encore en eux.

« Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez bien travaillez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, vous reposer.

« Merci sensei.

La belle kunoichi aux yeux flamboyant leur sourit avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Kiba s'allongea au sol, exténué, tandis qu'Akamaru vint lui lécher le visage. Shino se releva et dit un rapide au revoir à ses compagnons, disparaissant dans une nuée d'insectes. Hinata quant à elle regardait le ciel, assise contre le tronc d'un arbre profitant de la brise tiède qui lui rafraîchissait un peu le visage.

« J'y vais Hinata. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

« N-Non ça ira Kiba-kun, merci.

« Comme tu veux, à plus !

« Au revoir Kiba-kun.

Le chien et son maître repartirent en courant comme des fous à travers la rue.

_- Jamais fatigué celui là…_

Un mince sourire traversa le visage d'Hinata qui s'aida du tronc pour se relever. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au terrain d'entraînement redevenu calme et s'en éloigna. Au milieu de la rue, son pressentiment du matin la reprit et elle ne fit que ralentir le pas jusqu'au manoir. Elle arriva donc devant l'énorme porte sombre pile à l'heure. Respirant profondément, elle poussa la porte et rentra silencieusement dans le jardin. L'héritière n'eut le temps de faire deux pas, qu'un bras puissant l'attrapa comme un vulgaire sac, lui coupant le souffle un instant et l'amena à sa chambre. La Hyuuga eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître un des gardes avant que sa servante ne la prenne par la main, la déshabille habilement et ne la plonge dans l'eau froide d'un bain.

« C'est froid…

« Excusez moi Hinata-sama mais nous pensions que vous seriez rentré plus tôt et non à l'heure.

« Pourquoi… euh…

« Vous devez être prête en peu de temps. Votre père n'attend plus que vous et votre invité.

« In… Invité ?

« Oui.

La jeune fille se laissa laver par les mains expertes de la jeune femme qui l'avait vue naître.

_-Si il y avait une personne pour contredire les rumeurs qui plane sur Hanabi ce serait sûrement vers elle qu'il faudrait se tourner, _pensa négligemment Hinata.

La concernée avait toujours vécue dans le manoir depuis la naissance de l'héritière et l'avais servit loyalement, la maternant parfois un peu trop. C'était une belle femme avec une longue chevelure rousse ondulée touchant gracieusement ses épaules. Hinata c'était toujours demandé qu'elles étaient ses origines mais par respect et timidité n'avait encore jamais osée lui en parler. Elle semblait perplexe ce soir, comme Hinata en faite.

Yumi la sécha, brossa ses cheveux court, sortit de son armoire un magnifique kimono rouge avec des tiges de bambous verts cousus sur le tissus léger en bas. Une fois toutes les couches de vêtements attachés et serrés, la jeune femme pris une pince d'où s'échappait un filet de perle aussi rouge que le kimono et qui retombait près de l'oreille d'Hinata.

La rousse se recula un peu pour juger du résultat et eu un sourire ravit.

« Vous êtes vraiment jolie Hinata-sama. Une vraie poupée !

« Mer… Merci. Vous êtes très belle… vous aussi.

« Merci princesse, mais il va falloir y aller si nous ne voulons pas être les dernières.

« Mmm… oui.

Elles quittèrent la chambre et marchèrent précipitamment en direction du salon utilisé à l'accueil d'invité. Mais quand le shôji (porte en papier de riz coulissante, traditionnel au Japon) fut en vue les deux formes féminines ralentir à vue d'œil pour finalement marcher d'un pas lent et lourd. La servante se pencha un peu vers sa jeune maîtresse et lui chuchota.

« Hinata-sama… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Vo-vous aussi ? J'en ai un depuis ce matin…

« Vraiment ?

Hinata hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Elles se postèrent devant la porte et la belle rousse la fit coulisser laissant sortir une lumière éblouissante dans le couloir sombre, aveuglant un peu nos deux jeunes personnes. Retrouvant enfin la vue, Hinata eut le tournis en voyant qui était présent dans la pièce. Bien sûr son père et sa sœur étaient là mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à le voir LUI. Son pressentiment trouva raison à cet instant. Là, assis en face de sa famille, se trouvait le garçon qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde éviter. CE garçon qu'elle n'avait plus vu d'aussi près depuis des années. CE garçon qui lui faisait penser à LUI. CE garçon dont toutes les filles étaient folles… Sasuke Uchiwa.

Celui-ci lui jeta un rapide regard en coin avant de le reposer sur le chef Hyuuga qui semblait quelque peu en colère.

« Hinata… nous n'attendions que toi. Que faisais-tu ?

« Ex... excusez-moi, père… j'ai arrêté l'entraînement plus tard et…

« Qu'importe ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard, viens t'asseoir.

« Oui, père.

La pauvre brune se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et s'avança sur le coussin à gauche d'Hiashi. Celui-ci lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de commencer à parler à l'Uchiwa.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer la raison de ta présence ici.

« …

« Kof… Il y a de ça quelques années…

_- Oh non pas ça ! _Pensa une Hinata pétrifiée.

« Le clan Uchiwa et Hyuuga ont signés une alliance permettant à nos deux clans de vivre en paix sans plus qu'aucune guerre entre nous ne puisses nuire au village et à nos familles. Nous avons alors donnés en mariage nos deux héritiers, Itachi et Hinata.

« Je m'en souviens.

Le ton dur de Sasuke fit ressurgir de vieux souvenirs chez la brune dont le meurtre du clan Uchiwa par son… ex-fiancé… la vie ne voulait elle donc pas la rendre heureuse ?

« Tu t'en souviens donc… Je suppose que tu t'en rappelles aussi, Hinata.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Mal à l'aise, la brune baissa un peu plus la tête cachant son visage sous sa franche. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu sur le tissu de son kimono. Comment voulait-il qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas ? Il avait trahit son clan, son village… et elle. Comment oublier cette déception ? Cette tristesse qui la ronge encore aujourd'hui ? Comment pouvait-elle oublier tout ces moments passés avec lui en pensant qu'elle le connaissait ? Non… jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Il avait appartenu à sa vie… ils avaient marchés ensemble, main dans la main… comment pouvait elle oublier cette douce chaleur qui empoignait son cœur lorsqu'elle le voyait sourire à l'époque ? Lorsqu'il lui déposait un petit baiser sur son front. Comment pouvait-elle oublier sa gentillesse derrière son masque froid ? Elle ne regrettera sûrement jamais de l'avoir connu… Il avait été bien plus important qu'un simple ami. Il avait été son fiancé… l'homme à qui elle avait été promise. Alors qu'elle commençait à se faire à cette idée… comment oublier ? Et elle se souvenait encore de cette auto promesse. Elle s'était dit de toujours soutenir Itachi quoi qu'il fasse, afin de toujours être à ses côtés et le voir sourire. La vue d'Hinata commença à se troubler peu à peu mais elle retint courageusement ses larmes. Hanabi qui n'était qu'une enfant au moment des faits était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Que… comment père ?

« C'est vrai… tu étais toute petite. Hinata a été fiancée à Itachi Uchiwa… pendant un certains temps. Par la suite, des… événements fâcheux survinrent et le mariage fut annulé… mais nous avions ton père et moi prévus la possibilité d'un problème dans cet union. Itachi étant assez… enfin nous avons alors fait une autre alliance. Et celle-ci est toujours en vigueur. Quand tu atteindras ta majorité vos fiançailles seront officielles. Tu vois de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? » S'adressant à Sasuke.

« Je me souviens.

Cette fois seul le chef du clan tourna ses yeux sur sa fille cadette qui le regardait pleine d'incompréhension face à la situation.

« Hanabi, tu es fiancée à Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent et ce, depuis ta naissance. A ta majorité vous vous marierez donc. N'est ce pas Sasuke-san ?

« Je suppose que l'on ne peut annuler cette alliance ?

« Non, pas vraiment. A part si tu venais à tomber amoureux, le mariage ne sera pas annuler.

« A part si je tombe amoureux ?

« Oui. C'est ta mère qui nous à obligé à mettre cette éventualité afin « de ne pas faire de ses fils de simple prétendants parfaits, pour tout les mariages arrangés du village ». Cette solution te concerne aussi Hanabi mais je pense qu'aucun de vous deux ne pourra stopper ce mariage. L'avenir nous le dira.

Un silence long et lourd se fit sentir sur la tête des trois enfants présents dans la pièce.

N'y tenant plus, Hinata pris son courage a deux mains et s'adressa à son père.

« Père ?

« Oui ?

« Puis je me retirer ?

« Mmmm… oui vas-y. Tu ne sers plus à rien ici.

« Merci Père.

Elle le salua respectueusement et quitta la pièce sans aucun regard vers les personnes encore présentes. La porte enfin fermée, la Hyuuga respira de nouveau et s'éloigna rapidement de la pièce vers les jardins en arrière du domaine où une petite rivière coulait paisiblement.

S'installant sur un rocher, elle ferma les yeux laissant le calme de la nature endormie la pénétrer toute entière. La lune caressant sa peau de sa lumière sereine, calma peu à peu son cœur qui tout à l'heure était si affolé. Ses larmes glissèrent lentement sur ses joues devenant diamant dans la douce lumière de la nuit. Appréciant le bonheur de sa solitude, elle ne sentit pas l'ombre derrière elle.

« Tu l'aimais ?

La voix grave et froide fit sursauter l'héritière qui se retourna lentement vers l'intrus. Ses yeux blancs s'écarquillèrent en voyant la personne devant elle. Hinata lui tourna brutalement le dos, essuya d'un mouvement brutal l'eau de ses yeux et dirigea son regard vers le ruisseau.

_-C'est pas vrai… qu'est-ce que me veut Sasuke-san ?_

« Tu ne réponds pas ?

« Je… je… n'ai rien à vous dire.

« …

Le jeune garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers la silhouette qui se recroquevillait sur le rocher.

« Ne… Ne vous approchez pas… Sa… Sasuke-san.

« San ? Vous ? Pfff… t'es bien la première à ne pas m'appeler Sasuke-kun.

« Je… je ne vous aime pas… moi… je… j'appréciais beaucoup… Itachi… il a toujours était gentil avec moi… comparé à vous… mais c'est fini… je n'ai plus rien… à voir avec vous…

« Tu te trompes.

« Comment… ça ?

« Si je me marrie avec ta sœur… tu deviendras alors ma belle-sœur chère princesse.

Son ton moqueur et narquois blessa profondément Hinata qui trembla comme une feuille. De la rage ? De la tristesse ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle était à présent juste au bout de ses lèvres, si l'Uchiwa se risquait à une remarque de plus, l'héritière lui déverserait tout dessus et elle le savait parfaitement. Serrant ses poings, elle se leva brusquement de cet endroit protecteur pour passer à côté de Sasuke sans lui jeter un seul regard. Ses yeux si doux d'habitude, étaient devenus haineux, effrayant tant par l'étrangeté de cette expression sur son visage angélique que par la personne à laquelle était destiné cette haine. Le cadet Uchiwa resta stupéfait par l'aura entourant la jeune fille et qui l'avait frôlé comme un avertissement.

« Uchiwa-san !

Une petite voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité du jardin, le destinataire de cet appel se retourna mais ne vit que deux petites lunes le fixer durement.

« J'aimais beaucoup votre frère… vous…

Sasuke déglutit un peu.

« Vous… je vous détestes !

Soudain les astres disparurent indiquant au ninja qu'elle avait détourné la tête. Sa silhouette apparue dans la lumière du porche pour de nouveau disparaître dans le manoir.

Le possesseur du Sharingan se souvint alors de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère bien avant le massacre de son clan. Il jura entre ses dents et repartit vers le quartier Uchiwa où il vivait toujours.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Voilà le sondage ! En faite, j'aimerai savoir si j'ouvre un blog ou pas. J'ai eu l'idée d'en faire un pour pouvoir vous tenir au courant de l'avancer de mes fics et d'y poster certaines fictions et one-shot que je ne mettrais pas tout de suite ici. Vous pourriez même m'y faire des commandes de couples =) seulement avec Hinata soit dit en passant… enfin c'est pas encore trop sûr ça. Alors bonne idée ou ça ne sert à rien ? Vous vous en fichez ou vous êtes intéressé ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ! **

Je compte sur vous ! Voilà les réponses aux anonymes :

**Deathgoth **: Faut pas pleurer ! Je sais que la mort d'Itachi est… injuste ! (Sasuke va butter ces vieux chnoques ! XD) mais il a eu une mort digne dirons-nous :'( oui Sasuke est naïf… c'est-ce qui le rend mignon enfin… rendait. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes vœux, ça me réchauffe le cœur =) mais je ne pense pas devenir écrivaine… je le sens pas trop même si a une époque j'y pensé. Ah ! Ouran host club… vivement le tome 13 ! Surtout que je lis les chapitres sortis seulement au Japon sur un site anglais… heureusement que j'ai un assez bon niveau dans cette langue… tu voudras l'adresse ? A moins que tu n'es pas le manga ? Pour la suite… ben tu vois t'auras pas à attendre des années XD j'espère que ça te plaira et encore merci pour tes encouragements =) tu es vraiment une bonne lectrice ! Je languis déjà de lire ton commentaire ! À la prochaine et je ne cesserai de le dire : merci =)

**mm** : ben voilà la suite =) j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! Merci pour ta review !

**mangapower** : Oh ! Une fane du Itahina ! Je vois… et bien je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plu et en espérant que ça continue =) merci pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil tout ce que tu as dit ;) à la prochaine !

**Hinachan **: merci pour tes vœux de fin d'année =) et aussi pour ta review ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! À plus !


	12. Une journée calme avant la tempête

Bonjour ^^

Voici le chapitre 12 ! Et avec ça l'ouverture de mon blog ! L'adresse se trouve dans mon profil, j'espère vous y retrouvez ^^

Bon allez, je vais pas tergiverser cent ans pour m'excuser de l'attente, alors pardon mais à présent vous pouvez suivre l'évolution de la fic sur mon blog. Merci à toutes, pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! =)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Une journée calme avant la tempête._ **

Hinata rentra dans la demeure, ferma la porte coulissante et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle y pénétra, s'enferma, se déshabilla, mit son pyjama et s'infiltra rapidement sous les couvertures froides qu'elle ne tardera à réchauffer. La tête posée sur l'oreiller moelleux, ses deux yeux fixés au plafond, l'héritière ne se sentait pas bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! C'est la première fois que j'ai ressentis ça ! La haine ? Oh non… je ne veux pas être comme lui ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?! Qu'elle idiote ! Tout ça à cause de leurs ressemblances ! Non… ils ne sont pas pareils ! Mais… Sasuke possède les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux profonds… Itachi… Pourquoi je pense à lui ?! Oh non ! Hinata reprend toi ! Il a trahi le village et toi par la même occasion! C'est un criminel en plus ! Pas la peine de se faire souffrir pour rien ! Oui mais… en voyant Sasuke-san… j'ai l'impression de voir ses yeux…

La petite Hyuuga secoua sa tête de tous les côtés avant de fermer avec force ses yeux et de laisser le sommeil l'emporter loin de ses souvenirs douloureux.

Le lendemain, la petite mine sortit doucement de sous la couette clignant un peu ses paupières encore lourdes de fatigue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et ne voyant aucune lumière filtrer à travers ses rideaux, replongea sous ses draps réconfortants. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hinata n'entendit pas sa chère Yumi rentrer et poser un plateau d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur.

« Hinata-sama ?

La concernée ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par son corps lourd et courbaturé de son entraînement d'hier.

« Hinata-sama, il vous faut vous lever.

Un simple grognement répondit à la rousse qui sourit amusée.

« S'il vous plaît, ou votre père va me punir.

Sur les mots «père» et «me punir», la petite brune se souleva doucement, frottant ses yeux engourdis.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

« Vous avez oublié ? Votre cousin Neji doit vous entraîner aujourd'hui et il comptait commencer assez matinalement.

« Mmmm… c'est vrai… j'avais oublié.

« Je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner, au moins vous n'aurez pas à descendre.

« Merci.

Hinata mangea rapidement sa collation, s'habilla, se toiletta et descendit rejoindre son cousin.

« Vous êtes en retard, Hinata-sama.

« E… excuse moi Neji nii-san. Je n'ai jamais été très matinale.

« Je sais… bien allons-y. Vous avez tout pris ?

« Je… je pense.

« Suivez-moi.

« Hai.

Depuis le tournoi Chuunin, Neji avait un comportement toujours aussi froid et renfermé, mais il était plus agréable avec sa cousine depuis qu'il avait prit conscience qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que son père avait lui-même fait le choix de mourir pour sauver son frère et avoir un semblant de liberté.

Arriver au terrain d'entraînement, Neji plaça quelques cibles sur les arbres et tendit des kunaï à l'héritière.

« Essayer de toutes les toucher en restant dans le périmètre de ce tronc.

« D… D'accord.

Le brun se positionna à côté d'un arbre les bras croisés regardant sa jeune cousine monter sur la souche et positionner ses lames entre ses doigts. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard elle les rouvrit et sauta en l'air. Lançant ses kunaï avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable, elle toucha toutes les cibles en leur centre. Lorsqu'elle se rétablit, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Merci Itachi-kun.

Hinata se redressa et lança un regard vers son cousin. Celui-ci, avait les bras ballant, la bouche semi-ouverte et des yeux plus que surpris.

« Euh… Neji nii-san ?

« Kof… euh… mmm… bon, je crois que sur ce point il n'y a pas d'amélioration à faire mais je vais tout de même rajouter quelques cibles pour vérifier.

« Hai !

La matinée se passa donc assez calmement. Après avoir vu les prouesses d'Hinata dans le domaine du maniement des armes, il s'était attaqué au point faible de la jeune fille : son manque de confiance en elle dans les techniques de la famille Hyuuga.

À midi ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour manger leurs bentô à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le repas commença dans le silence, comme toujours. Neji n'était pas un bavard alors à quoi bon engager une conversation avec lui ?

« Sasuke Uchiwa est fiancé à Hanabi-san ?

L'héritière manqua de s'étouffer et se tourna brusquement vers lui pour vérifier qu'il venait bien de parler. Quand ce fut fait, elle était encore bien plus troublée.

« Euh… oui.

« Pourquoi est-ce elle qui se marie à l'unique Uchiwa restant dans le village ?

« Tu… tu n'es pas au courant ?

« De quoi ?

« Mmm… c'est… c'est bizarre… peut-être ont-ils voulu le cacher finalement…

« Hinata-sama.

« Euh… oui, oui… pardon mais… c'est une vieille histoire…

« Allez-y.

« Mmmm… et bien… il avait été décidé que j'épouse l'héritier Uchiwa… mais à cette époque… il y avait encore Itachi-kun… je… je suis fiancée à Itachi-kun… mais… il commençait à… le clan a eu des doutes sur Itachi-kun et… et ils ont refait un contrat de mariage… avec nos deux cadets… Sasuke-san et Hanabi.

« Je vois… dans ce cas il est encore plus sûr que votre sœur prenne la place d'héritière, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hai…

Le silence retomba entre nos deux membres de la famille Hyuuga, finissant leurs déjeuners.

« Bien. Reprenons.

« Hai, Neji nii-san.

L'après-midi se déroula donc comme la matinée. L'entraînement fut plus rude dû à la fatigue amassé du matin. Tout était calme… beaucoup trop calme pour Neji Hyuuga. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans un buisson, il jeta sans hésitation un shuriken dans cette direction. Une ombre noir fit son apparition et se stoppa entre Hinata et Neji auquel il faisait face. Hinata s'écria :

« Sa… Sasuke-san !

Le nommé lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de tourner toute son attention vers le regard froid et calculateur du génie Hyuuga.

« Que fais tu ici Uchiwa ?

« Je viens me promener et jeter un coup d'œil.

« Je vois… au lieu de nous espionner, n'aurais-tu pas toi même un entraînement à faire ?

« Je viens de le finir.

« Dans ce cas je me répète mais… que viens tu faire là ?

« …

Un long silence très… pesant pris place sur le terrain. Le brun aux sharingans soupira avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'avancer vers Hinata. Voyant cela, la brune commença à reculer mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'un tronc se trouvait juste derrière elle, à quelques pas à peine. Quand elle rencontra la matière rugueuse du bois elle sursauta et commença à trembler malgré sa voix intérieure qui lui criait de bouger, de lui mettre une claque, un coup de poing ! N'importe quoi ! Tant qu'il ne restait pas dans son périmètre de sécurité. Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un empêcha l'Uchiwa d'avancer plus.

« Ne t'approches pas d'Hinata-sama.

« Tiens ? Tu la protèges maintenant ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais la tuer à l'examen ? En tout cas c'est-ce que l'on m'a raconté.

Cette remarque narquoise, fit l'effet d'une bombe. Neji fou de rage, l'attaqua violemment tandis qu'Hinata se laissait glisser le long de l'écorce qui lui griffa légèrement le dos.

Le combat dura quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne disparaisse remplacé par un tronc d'arbre et ne réapparaisse aux côtés de la brune.

« Hn… je n'ai pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui pour combattre. Une prochaine fois Hyuuga. Pour ce qui est de ma présence ici, je voulais juste parler à Hinata-chan… c'est tout. Mais de toute façon vous le saurez ce soir.

« Qu… que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

« Vous verrez.

Et le brun ténébreux partit lentement, les mains dans les poches.

« Nous devrions rentrer Hinata-sama.

« Mmmm.

Les deux cousins rangèrent leur matériel ninja et partirent vers le manoir.

« De… de quoi parlait-il ?

« Je n'en sais rien.

Chacun dans ses réflexions le voyage se passa silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure.

« Euh… Neji nii-san…

« Oui?

« Me… Merci pour tout à l'heure.

« C'est mon devoir de vous protéger.

« Mmmm… Hai. À tout à l'heure.

« Oui.

Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Neji vivait parmi les membres de la Sôke. Il dînait donc avec eux et occupait une chambre à côté de celle de l'héritière pour pouvoir entendre quelques bruits suspects et ainsi la protéger au mieux. Mais peu importe. Ils se séparèrent donc, empruntant un couloir diffèrent.

Hinata entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla immédiatement avant de mettre son bain personnel à remplir à l'aide de tout un système bien trop compliqué à expliquer apportant une eau bouillante provenant de la source chaude se trouvant dans un endroit clos du manoir Hyuuga.

La dernière goutte versée, Hinata plongea son corps meurtrit dans la douce chaleur du liquide. Reposant ainsi tout ses membres, elle se sentit flotter tout doucement pour finalement s'endormir, la tête basculée en arrière sur une serviette prévue à cet effet, au rebord de la baignoire.

Son esprit vide fut sortit de sa torpeur par une voix qui l'appelait.

« Hinata-sama !

« Pff… rrr… gnnn… que… quoi ?

« Il vous faut vous préparer.

« Pourquoi ?

« Le dîner va commencer et nous avons un invité.

« Encore…

« Oui. Alors si vous voulez bien me laisser m'occuper de vous.

« J'arrive.

Tout juste réveillée, elle loupa le rebord de la baignoire et s'écrasa sur le sol gelé qui eut pour magnifique effet de la secouer totalement. Se rendant compte de son état de dénuement devant la jeune femme rousse, ses joues prirent rapidement la couleur tomate avant qu'elle n'arrache une serviette et l'entoura précipitamment autour de son corps. Yumi ne put que rire devant tant de timidité alors qu'elle l'avait vue des centaines de fois nue comme un ver.

« Allez venez par ici que je vous sèche.

« Je… je peux le faire… seule.

« Mais oui, mais oui… ne faites pas votre timide avec moi. Je vous ferez remarquer que j'ai changé vos couches bébé alors ne soyez pas ingrate comme ça.

Et voilà, la rousse avait encore gagné face à la gentillesse de Hinata qui se résigna à la laisser la sécher, l'habiller et la coiffer.

Cette fois ci, elle portait un kimono rouge avec un dégradé de jaune en bas du tissu donnant une impression de coucher de soleil.

« N'est-il pas magnifique ?

« Hai ! Le rouge des épaules et très intense tendit que le jaune est vraiment doux.

« Alala… vous et les kimono…

« J'aime bien… ce… ce n'est pas ma faute.

« Oui… comme votre mère.

« …

La jeune fille baissa le regard tristement avant de lui offrir un sourire.

« Bien, je rajoute une dernière chose…

Yumi fouilla dans une boîte à bijoux ébène et en ressortit sa trouvaille. Une fleur de lotus ouverte, s'étalant délicatement de l'oreille jusqu'au sommet du crâne. La pince fragile en place dans les cheveux courts, la servante vérifia le résultat et sourit à son œuvre.

« C'est jolie… dommage que vous ne possédiez pas de kimono rouge avec des fleurs de lotus, cela aurait été encore plus croquant.

« M… Merci.

« Bien, allons-y. Il nous reste dix minutes mais il vaut mieux arriver à l'avance qu'en retard.

« Oui.

Et les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction du salon où aucun son ne filtrait.

« Il n'y a personne ?

« Rentrons. Nous verrons bien.

La rousse fit coulisser la porte laissant une nouvelle fois une lumière éblouissante éclairer le couloir plus sombre.

« Hinata-sama.

Le murmure de sa servante sortit l'héritière de son aveuglement. Voyant l'inquiétude peindre son visage, la brune jeta un regard à la salle et vit une seule personne assise dans un kimono noir.

Elle se sentit défaillir tandis que son cœur suffoquait à la vue de l'invité.

- Ce… ce n'est pas… pas vrai !

Elle esquissa un faible pas de recule, sa main droite se portant à ses lèvres tremblantes.

Sasuke Uchiwa… encore lui. Il resta froid même lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Mais voyant que personne n'avançait, il osa jeter un regard et qu'importe si c'était le chef de famille. À la place des yeux blanc stricte d'un homme il croisa le regard effrayé d'une très jolie jeune fille portant une fleur de verre, dans ses cheveux bleu foncé, représentant une fleur de lotus semblait-il. Reconnaissant enfin Hinata, il esquissa un sourire avant de retrouver une expression parfaitement stoïque.

Lors de ce contact, l'héritière Hyuuga avait déglutit avec difficulté avant de reprendre courage en serrant ses poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle rentra ainsi la tête haute dans la cage au lion qui se referma dans son dos. Respirant doucement, elle s'approcha lentement de la table et s'agenouilla à la place la plus éloigné du jeune homme, c'est-à-dire, de l'autre côté de la table dans le coin opposé au sien.

« Bonsoir Sasuke-san.

« …

Il ne lui répondait rien, comme prévu. Elle vit une théière et du thé plus loin sur une petite table. D'habitude, c'était une femme au service de la famille qui le servait au cours du repas mais Hinata vit une solution pour à la fois s'éloigner du brun et de ce silence si lourd et gênant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'aborda.

« Sasuke-san, voulez-vous du thé ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et se leva de son coussin pour commencer sa préparation.

« Je ne t'ai pas répondu.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers l'Uchiwa qui la regardait froidement. Elle respira très lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur mais ne se sentit pas vaincue pour autant.

« Je sais.

« Alors pourquoi en fais-tu ?

« Parce que j'en avais envie et que je ne vous ai demandé que par politesse.

« Malgré tes airs timide tu sais répliquer. Sans bégayer en plus.

Hinata se détourna, les joues en feu et les mains tremblantes.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à tenir un repas avec lui ! C'est impossible !

Chauffant l'eau, elle continua à broyer les feuilles machinalement, perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand soudain, deux grandes mains attrapèrent les siennes et un souffle chaud s'approcha doucement de son oreille murmurant dans son creux :

« Arrête de jouer ce rôle. Je sais que tu souffres quand je suis là.

**_À suivre…_ **

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Assez ennuyeux, non ? Juste au cas où : l'adresse de mon blog se trouve sur mon profil. À plus tout le monde !

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme : **

**Mm : **merci pour ta review ^^ heureuse que ça te plaises encore et j'espère que ça continuera. Au passage… vive Itachi ! XD

**Elyon : **merci pour ta réponse à mon sondage ^^ tu m'as fourni des arguments de poids pour ouvrir mon blog =) J'ai pas encore mis d'article pour les commandes mais je prend en compte ton avis ^^ en espérant que mon travail te plaises toujours et à la prochaine !

**Deathgoth : **Salut ! Ça y est mon blog est ouvert et tu peux y trouver des infos sur l'avancé de mes fics et il n'y aura pas de Sasubumble-gum ^^ pour les couples avec Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trouve pas bizarre. Moi aussi je l'imagine des fois avec des personnages d'autres mangas ^^'' ah ! Voici l'adresse pour aller lire Host club en anglais ^^ bonne lecture :

.com/Ouran_High_School_Host_Club/

Merci pour ta review ! Merci d'être au rendez-vous et à la prochaine !

**Hinachan : **voici la suite ^^ et oui pauvre Sasuke… c'est ironique là. XD merci pour ta review et à plus !

**Naruto kun : **j'avoue que la romance entre Itachi et Hinata dure longtemps mais comment t'expliquer… Itachi va être absent un certain temps alors… je voulais le faire apparaître le plus possible avant l'extermination du clan T^T désolé si ça t'as ennuyé… pour tes questions : effectivement j'essaie de suivre le plus possible le manga donc Itachi tue son clan pour les raisons que nous connaissons tous (enfin si tu lis les chapitres traduis bien sûr) ainsi que Shisui. Il va pas tuer son meilleur ami juste parce qu'il a fait faire l'avion à sa fiancée -_-'' c'est grave sinon. C'est vrai que la relation Sasuhina est assez floue… mais je vais faire évoluer tout ça dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère avoir répondu correctement et que tu as mieux compris ^^ merci pour ton avis qui me permet de mieux cerner mes erreurs.


	13. Message de l'auteur

Bonjour Mina ! Je sens que vous êtes déçu de voir que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ^^'' désolé…

Justement je viens vous informer de la suite du programme pour mes fics.

Et oui, comme vous vous en doutez je vous annonce l'abandon définitif de everybody love hinata…

MAIS NON JE PLAISANTE ! XD vous avez eu la trouille là, pas vrai ?

Je viens pour m'excuser de ma longue absence (ça fait combien de temps depuis ma dernière upload ?) mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur comme l'on apprit celles qui sont venus visiter mon blog. Allez, pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la curiosité d'y aller je vous fais un petit résumé :

Début juin 2009 : mon ordinateur tombe pour la seconde fois en panne et j'ai perdu toutes mes données donc mes chapitres avec (j'ai vraiment péter un plomb)

Noël 2009 : miracle ! Mes parents m'ont rachetés un ordinateur et en plus mon père a réussi à récupérer toutes mes données ! (j'ai pleuré de joie)

Juin 2010 : Passage du Bac à l'horizon (donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y remettre)

J'ai bien reçu vos plaintes et vos encouragements mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas répondre à vos attentes T^T

Mais c'est officiel ! Cet été je m'y remet ! Donc attendez encore un peu que je finisse ce bac s'il vous plaît ^^''

Merci de votre compréhension ! À la prochaine !


	14. Chap 13 : Dîner surprise et photos

Bonjour mina !

Oui, c'était long… Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne saurais comment me faire pardonner mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement T^T et puis si j'avais écris des chapitres bâclés ça ne l'aurait pas fait non plus… pardon, vraiment pardon pour celles qui voulaient vite la suite… La voici enfin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira encore ^^

Et merci à ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice Thag avec qui j'ai déjà travaillé sur des petits one-shots sur mon blog ^^ Merci pour ton travail !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto ! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Dîner surprise et photos**_

Les deux bras entourant la petite Hinata se resserrèrent un peu tandis que le souffle devint plus présent près de son cou.

« Lâ… lâchez-moi, Sasuke-san. Pourquoi vous… pourquoi faîtes vous ça ?

- Parce que je te déteste. Tu le sais pourtant. Et il semblerait que mes sentiments soient réciproques.

- Lâchez-moi ! »

L'héritière se débattit comme elle put mais sa force lui joua des tours face à l'étreinte du Uchiwa.

« Tu es toujours aussi petite.

- Laisse moi ! Itachi n'est plus là ! Tu n'as plus aucune raison de me détester !

- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Je hais Itachi ainsi que tout ce qui est de loin comme de près relié à lui. Toi y compris bien sûr.

- Tu… tu es stupide ! Lâche moi ! »

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent Neji les yeux froncés devant la scène. Il jeta d'abord un œil à sa cousine qui avait un regard implorant son aide, des larmes brillantes dans les yeux et les mains crispées sur les bras du Uchiwa. Celui-ci se laissa sonder par les yeux brûlant d'une envie de meurtre que ressentait Neji. Mais Sasuke ne se déstabilisa pas et soutint le regard d'un air froid, serrant de plus en plus la brune dans ses bras.

« Lâche la.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter.

- Tu as déjà Hanabi-san, si tu manques de tendresse va la voir, elle. C'est ta fiancée non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais moi j'ai envie des câlins de ma belle-sœur.

- Espèce de…

- Que se passe t-il ici ? »

Hiashi Hyuuga venait d'entrer, suivit de près par une petite brune avec une longue mèche au travers de la figure. Relâchant un peu sa prise, Hinata poussa son agresseur et salua respectueusement son père.

« Bonsoir père. Il ne se passe rien. J'ai juste glissé et Sasuke-san m'a rattrapé.

- Toujours aussi maladroite, ma pauvre fille. Merci Sasuke d'avoir évité à Hinata de se faire mal.

- Euh… »

Sasuke jeta un regard vers l'héritière qui était toujours courbée en avant et fut un peu déstabilisé par le manque d'attention de son père et ,surtout, qu'elle l'ait couvert en sachant que son géniteur y croirait.

« Je… de rien. »

_-En même temps ça m'arrange… et cela prouve bien qu'elle n'osera pas grand-chose contre moi. Je pourrai la martyriser tranquillement au moins. Le seul problème c'est cet imbécile de Neji. Mais ça devrait aller…_

Ce dernier le regarda avec haine tandis qu'Hinata s'assit tout près de lui en lui souriant pour le calmer.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant s'assirent tranquillement. Hanabi entre son père et Sasuke tandis qu'en face, Neji attrapa furieusement la main de sa cousine en fusillant du regard l'Uchiwa. Sasuke resta quelque peu surpris par ce geste si protecteur. Un rictus traversa un instant son visage.

« Aujourd'hui nous ne mangerons pas avec les autres membres, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'ancien chef du clan. »

Hinata sursauta, Neji serra encore plus ses poings et la main de la brune tandis que Hanabi ouvrait de grands yeux de stupeur.

Sasuke put voir toutes ces réactions du coin de l'œil et comprit immédiatement que ce grand-père était redouté par ses petits enfants. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte coulisser. Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers une personne d'un certain âge, de petite taille et un air sévère se lisant sur le visage. Dans un mouvement presque identique les trois enfants Hyuuga se levèrent et saluèrent respectueusement leur aïeul.

« Bonsoir Ojii-sama. (Grand-père)

- Bonsoir les enfants… Hiashi. »

Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Les yeux nacrés ayant déjà bien vécus se posèrent sur deux paires sombres, jeunes et remplies de haine.

« Oh ! Bonsoir Uchiwa…

- Sasuke.

- Bien. Tu as l'air plus calme et serein que ton frère. N'es-tu pas d'accord Hinata ? »

Le vieil homme lança un regard en direction de l'héritière, qui trouva tout d'un coup ses mains bien plus intéressantes. Le survivant ne put contenir un regard surpris vers la brune.

_-On dirait… qu'ils… ils lui font croire que c'est de sa faute si le mariage a été annulé ? Mais… c'est… n'importe quoi._

Il avait beau rien à faire de la vie de la Hyuuga, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait fait partie de la sienne à un moment et en fera encore partie dans le futur. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la famille de la brune à son égard. Ils faisaient pourtant bien partie d'une même famille ? Lui qui avait toujours connu l'amour de ses parents malgré l'indifférence de son père quant à ses progrès, ne savait plus que penser de cette famille là.

« Bien, commençons le dîner. »

Le repas se passa surtout en silence. Les seules paroles échangées furent celles des deux adultes sur divers sujet. Ce fut comme cela que Sasuke appris que Hinata n'était pas portée dans le cœur des membres de son clan, que Hanabi était déjà toute désignée à devenir héritière et que Neji multipliait les entraînement avec Hiashi-sama pour faire honneur au clan, contrairement à sa cousine. Durant tout le dîner, il ne remarqua que cela. Puis, il y avait cette aversion à prononcer un prénom, un simple prénom.

_-Hinata… c'est pourtant joli…_

Il avait les yeux dans la vague. Quand il répéta cette phrase un instant plus tard ,son cerveau stoppa tout activité sous l'étrangeté de ses paroles. Après un recadrage de ses pensées, il observa plus en détail la jeune fille en face de lui.

Elle mangeait doucement son riz, d'une manière éduqué et gracieuse comme on le lui avait appris plus petite. D'ailleurs, elle sentait encore les coups d'éventail que son professeur lui donnait lorsqu'elle ne réussissait pas un exercice. Sasuke suivit du regard son geste, allant des doigts fins serrant délicatement les baguettes en bois, au poignet se tournant vers son visage, à son coude se pliant dans sa remontée, jusqu'à son épaule élégante un peu tournée et enfin à sa bouche fine et rose entrouverte pour laisser passer le riz blanc réceptionné par une langue gourmande.

Toujours dans sa contemplation, le brun avait gardé ses propres baguettes dans sa bouche et enfin réveillé, il les enleva brusquement. Vérifiant que personne n'ait remarqué ce moment de faiblesse, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour rencontrer deux yeux blancs meurtriers. Neji ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et voir Sasuke observer sa cousine avec une telle insistance l'avait vraiment mit en rogne. Les deux ninjas se confrontèrent du regard. Et le dîner prit fin.

Un toussotement attira l'attention de toute les personnes présentes.

« C'était délicieux. Hiashi je te laisse annoncer les nouvelles. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. Bonne nuit à tous.

- Bonne nuit, Ojii-sama. »

Les trois petits enfants le saluèrent de nouveau et se rassirent lorsque la porte fut fermé. Tous les regards se tournèrent finalement vers le chef du clan.

« Nous avons décidé par vote à la dernière réunion des membres de notre famille que, pour la sécurité de l'alliance promise, Sasuke Uchiwa viendrait vivre ici à partir de ce soir. »

Un long silence suivit ses paroles quand un cri se fit entendre.

« Quoi ? »

Des veines sortant de sous sa peau juste aux coins des yeux, Neji n'avait pu se contenir. Il avait frappé la table basse si violemment que Hinata avait cru qu'il l'avait brisé.

« Neji ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le génie Hyuuga se rassit en rageant.

« Je… excusez moi.

- Je te pardonne et je comprends bien ta surprise mais contrôle toi.

- Oui Hiashi-sama. »

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure jeta un regard à sa cousine qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce de son père. Celui-ci quitta la pièce suivit d'Hanabi et Sasuke à qui il allait montrer sa chambre. La porte coulissante se ferma enfin.

« Hinata-sama, je…

- Ca va Nii-san… ça va… ce… ce n'est absolument rien… il vient habiter au manoir… ce n'est pas grave… une personne de plus ou de moins… n'importe…

- Hinata…

- Bonne nuit Nii-san. »

Et elle quitta la pièce laissant son cousin en pleine réflexion.

_- Je le sais Hinata… tu ne vas pas supporter sa présence… c'est la première fois que je te vois détester quelqu'un… et ça n'est pas vraiment la bonne solution que de te laisser proche de lui. S'il recommence ce qu'il t'as fait tout à l'heure, comment t'en sortiras-tu ? Ce ne sera plus un combat comme tu en a l'habitude sur le terrain. Ici il va falloir improviser et ne pas se laisser piéger par cet Uchiwa de malheur. Hinata… c'est un règlement de comptes où tout les coups sont permis et je ne pourrais peut-être pas toujours t'aider…_

Les yeux durs du ténébreux devinrent soudainement tristes devant la révélation de sa soudaine impuissance. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire était de protéger sa cousine du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il savait… il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'immiscer entre eux tout le temps; surtout lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'histoire. C'était un duel entre Sasuke et Hinata, celui qui fera perdre tous ses moyens à l'autre.

L'héritière marchait lentement les yeux grands ouverts, tel un fantôme, dans les couloirs sombres. Elle sortit dans le jardin et s'avança vers l'arbre à sa droite. Arrivée devant le tronc elle posa doucement une main sur l'écorce cherchant à capter une moindre odeur, une moindre chaleur familière. Mais il n'y avait rien, toujours rien. Ses souvenirs lui effleurèrent l'esprit comme de douce tortures, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur les racines.

Une larme coula, une deuxième, suivie d'une troisième et finalement deux coulés traversèrent ses joues pâles. Hinata finit par se recroqueviller dans l'herbe alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration entre deux hoquets. Elle s'endormit par terre complètement vidée après avoir tant pleuré.

Deux yeux noirs ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis son arrivée sous l'arbre. Ceux-ci quittèrent la fenêtre de l'étage pour réapparaître près de la porte coulissante. Sasuke s'approcha de la petite boule endormie, observant minutieusement chaque traits détendus et paisibles. La contemplant ainsi quelques minutes, il poussa un soupir, s'accroupit, passa un bras sous le kimono et un autre sous la douce nuque et la souleva. Surprit par la légèreté de l'héritière, il perdit un peu de son équilibre.

-_Elle fait un régime ou quoi ? Elle est encore plus légère que Sakura qui pourtant, si je me souviens bien, suit un régime très strict… sous le prétexte de me plaire. Pfff… elle ferait mieux de s'entraîner si elle ne veut pas rester aussi nulle toute sa vie._

Après cette réflexion, il porta l'endormie jusqu'à l'étage où il demanda à une femme passant par là, où était la chambre de l'héritière. Quand il sut quelle direction prendre, il emmena le petit corps inconscient jusque là bas. Du bout du pied l'Uchiwa fit glisser la porte, la ferma et se dirigea vers le lit au fond de la pièce où il y déposa la brune.

Ses yeux glissèrent doucement sur toutes les parties du corps de la Hyuuga. De fines jambes, un corps frêle mais charmant, deux petites mains douces et chaudes, un visage angélique, des cheveux aux reflets bleuté encadrant sa tendre peau blanche. Un corps en parfaite harmonie avec l'âme de la brune… magnifique.

Se tirant de sa contemplation, il observa longuement la chambre de la jeune fille. Une pièce simple, peu de meubles, peu de décorations, un bureau rangé où trônaient trois cadres. Sasuke s'y dirigea et prit la première photo à gauche avant de l'approcher de la fenêtre pour pouvoir la voir à la lumière de la Lune.

Il reconnut aussitôt Hinata souriante et tenant dans ses bras un bébé qui gazouillait gentiment dans sa couverture. Cette photo avait dû être prise peu de temps avant qu'elle ne rencontre Itachi. L'Uchiwa passa doucement son index sur le visage rieur de l'héritière avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Il resta un moment à les regarder avant de remettre brusquement le cadre sur le bureau et de s'en éloigner comme si c'était la peste.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !_

Il prit le deuxième cadre et revint à la fenêtre. Approchant la photo devant son nez il put constater que ce n'était que l'équipe d'Hinata. Prit d'une soudaine envie de meurtre en voyant le bras de Kiba autour des épaules de la brune, il reposa encore plus précipitamment le cadre.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Je dois être fatigué…_

Sasuke s'empara enfin de la dernière photo et n'eut pas besoin d'aller la voir à la lumière, qu'il l'avait déjà reposé. Prenant tout l'espace sur la feuille, siégeait son rival de toujours… Naruto. Souriant avec cet air idiot sur le visage il devait être à Ichiraku quand la photo a été prise.

Après un long moment à imaginer toutes sortes de tortures qu'il pouvait infliger au blond, il secoua encore plus sa tête avant de desserrer ses poings. De belles marques d'ongles était imprimées sur la chair de ses paumes.

Le jeune homme lança un regard sur le visage paisible doucement éclairé par un rayon de lune, c'est là qu'il le vit. Un autre cadre renversé en avant, cachant son contenu. De nouveau pris par la curiosité, il s'en approcha.

-_Pour qu'elle soit sur sa table de nuit c'est qu'elle est importante pour Hinata… mais si elle est renversée ainsi c'est qu'elle souhaite que personne d'autre ne la voit… étrange…_

Sasuke tendit la main et regarda enfin l'image. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit sentir un poids énorme dans sa poitrine ainsi qu'un énorme étonnement . Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts avant que son corps tout entier ne se mette à trembler. Il reposa lentement le cadre avant de s'éloigner du lit. Enfin contre le mur, il s'y laissa glisser, sans changer une minute d'expression. Un petit rire aigu passa entre ses lèvres grimaçantes.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Ce murmure le réveilla enfin de son état second. L'Uchiwa se releva aussitôt et sortit précipitamment de la chambre de la Hyuuga. Dans le couloir, il avança rapidement vers sa chambre, deux portes plus loin. Là, quelqu'un l'y attendait. Sérieux, les bras croisés, les yeux chargé de haine… Neji Hyuuga.

« Bonsoir Uchiwa-san.

- Hn… »

Un long silence accompagna cet échange lourd de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hyuuga.

- Ne t'approche pas d'Hinata-sama.

- Oh… et tu crois que ça va m'en empêcher ? »

Sasuke injectait toute sa haine dans ses mots. Il en avait trop amassé durant cette soirée et il avait trouvé le parfait imbécile sur qui passer ses humeurs.

« Si tu la déshonore encore, comme aujourd'hui, je te préviens que tu auras à faire à moi.

- Que j'ai peur. Je t'attends quand tu veux pour combattre Hyuuga. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de discuter « gentiment » avec Hinata-chan. »

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors prépare toi à ne pas t'en relever.

- On verra. Pour le moment j'ai plus l'impression que tu joues au frère protecteur alors que tu as toi-même tenté de la tuer… non ? »

Il avait trouvé un point sensible chez le glacial Neji. Celui-ci détourna la tête après quelques minutes en pestant. Reprenant sa position, il continua.

« C'est vrai, mais c'était une erreur de ma part. Maintenant je suis redevenu son ombre alors ne t'approche pas d'elle.

- Pour te faire pardonner ?

- Elle m'a déjà pardonné.

- Quelle gentille fille. Mais tu sais Hyuuga, il reste toujours des rancœurs… tu dois bien le savoir, toi qui a pardonné en sachant enfin la vérité pour la mort de ton père.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Oh… au village ça se sait vite ces choses là. Il suffit juste d'écouter les commères et j'ai justement une connaissance très informée en ragot.

- … »

_-Et encore un point de plus ! Je suis en forme ce soir ! Alors Neji ? On sais plus quoi dire ? Tu t'es calmé ? Cool ! Je vais dormir alors. _

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Sasuke s'avança vers sa porte et effleura le jeune homme toujours impassible. L'Uchiwa entra finalement dans sa chambre et entendit les dernières paroles de Neji.

« Tu veux la guerre Uchiwa ? Tu veux piétiner encore plus sur Hinata-sama ? Tu ne crois pas que ton frère à assez fait ? »

Le porteur du sharingan se pétrifia sur place. Deux yeux blancs lui lancèrent un regard acéré avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Un sourire crispé apparut sur le visage du brun.

_-Itachi, hein ?_

Il referma sa porte et se tourna vers sa chambre. Deux flammes rouges dansaient à la place de ses yeux.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle l'ait oubliée… »

Il grinça des dents en repensant à la photo qu'il avait vu. Sous l'ombre d'un grand cerisier, il y avait assis un jeune homme et une petite fille souriants chacun à leur façon vers l'appareil. Le garçon avait un mince sourire mais d'une gentillesse pure et émanée. Son regard sombre, posé tendrement sur la petite brune qu'il serrait entre ses bras. La petite fille semblait rire de bon cœur entre les bras protecteurs de son aîné, assise entre ses jambes bien plus longues que les siennes. Un regard remplit de bonheur avec un pétillement visible dans ses rétines. Itachi Uchiwa et Hinata Hyuuga… ensemble sur une même photo et affichant sans gêne leur bonheur.

Un jeune homme encore plein d'avenir et une apprentie héritière…

_-Non… Un meurtrier sanguinaire et une ratée…_

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu après cette longue absence ^^ J'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes (comme d'habitudes) mais j'ai peur d'en avoir oublié… tout comme les reviews non anonymes d'ailleurs. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu, par pitié dîtes le moi ! Avec les problèmes de mon ordi j'ai perdu certaines données dont le dossier reviews à répondre (vous connaissez copier-coller ? Lol). Merci de votre compréhension ^^

Réponses reviews anonymes :

**Chosha-san **: Pfiuu… ça fait un moment, hein ? ^^'' En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review ! Elle est constructive et bien faite comme tu le dis XD C'est vrai que le rythme de cette fiction est un peu lente parfois… comme moi lol. La relation Hinata et Sasuke va évoluer, oui et Itachi réapparaitra pas d'inquiétudes ^^ J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous sinon ben… désolé…

**Skillet** : Tu serais pas fan de Hanabi ? Pour te répondre, Hanabi ne cassera pas le mariage à la dernière minute (même si l'idée est pas mal XD) et elle n'aura pas un grand rôle même si elle influencera un peu Sasuke dans ses sentiments pour quelqu'un ^^ Merci pour ta review en espérant te revoir =)

**Deathgoth** : Ah mon amie ! XD la voilà enfin cette suite ! Merci pour tes reviews toujours très marrantes et tes commentaires sur mon blog ^^ Bref, merci de me suivre encore malgré l'attente !

**Hinachan** : Salut ! Oui, j'ai lu le chapitre de la confession, tu as du voir l'article sur mon blog ^^ merci pour tes reviews et tes commentaires ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Okami Hime **: Désolé pour l'attente T^T voici la suite que tu voulais tant… et y a pleins de Sasuhina pour me faire pardonner ! Lol merci pour tes reviews ^^ Ah ! Et pour ce qui est de l'illustration, je ne suis pas arrivé à te contacter avec ton adresse mail ! Je veux voir l'illustration moi T^T Je voudrais bien te prévenir pour la suite mais si j'arrive pas à te contacter… ça va être dur ^^''

**Mcfly** : Je ne sais pas si tu seras là mais… franchement j'adore ta review ! Merci pour tout le bien que tu dis de ma fic, ça me touche énormément T^T Ah ! Tu dis que la fic va être centré sur Sasuke et Hinata mais c'est faux ! Y a Itachi aussi dans l'affaire ! Il a pas disparut pour toujours, oh non ! Il va revenir *ç* lol j'espère que ça te plaira encore ^^

**Maaya** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Sasuke mode kawai c'est le mieux XD

**DarkHina** : Désolé pour le suspens ^^'' il a duré longtemps cette fois… Désolé ! T^T j'espère que la suite te plaît.

**Hinata-Uchiwa **: Merci pour ta review ^^ c'est pas grave si tu ne me met qu'un commentaire, il y en a qui ne m'en mette aucun alors je suis bien contente que tu es pris le temps de m'écrire ^^ ça me fait plaisir.

**hina-chan972 **: Je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic, tu vois je recommence. J'ai juste eu des petits problèmes =)

**SasuHina3** : Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ton bac c'est aussi bien passé ^^

**Love Hina **: Merci ^^ c'est vraiment sympa ce que tu me dis et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant =) à plus !


End file.
